I Am The Blue Spirit
by raptorhunter18
Summary: After watching his mother gunned down in cold blood Zuko becomes the Blue Spirit a vigalantie who kills the criminals and corrupt in Miami he then has Katara come into his life and show him that violence ain't always needed
1. Prologe

**This is my first Zutara story. it is set in modern day U.S.A. This prologue is just an introduction to some of the main charectors. this story will be of a different blue spirit then the series. he's not a robber instead he becomes a vigalantie. i hope yall enjoy it i will be doing new chapter every other week til i'm finished with "Shattered Timelines" let me know what you think. **

**Rated M for graphic violence, strong language including sexual dialogue, strong sexual content including rape.**

**Paring Zuko/Katara, Sokka/Suki, Toph/Aang**

**Disclaimer: All rights of Avatar the last airbender belong to its makers not me**

**Story Title: I Am The Blue Spirit**

Prologue A hero returns home

Rain clouds clung to the skies over Miami Florida. The skies were dark and the sun's rays reached around the clouds. The clouds were larges and looked ready to burst forth the rain. The waves on the beaches smashed into the shore as the wind pushed the water around. Surfers rode the large waves to the shore then would paddle back out for more.

Zuko sat on the hood of his Dodge Viper. He wore a pair of shorts and no shirt. His wash board abs that were cut just right against his skin. The only flaw with his skin was on the left side of his face. A large pink scar went across his face. A result of not wanting to follow in his father's foots steps. His shaggy black hair flowed lightly in the breeze. He looked out across the beach and watched the surfers. He looked up at the sky and hoped that the rain would hold off until tomorrow. He had a party planed on this beach tonight. He cracked open a soda and took a drink. Placing the cap back onto the soda he looked as two bikini babes walked by him.

Zuko watched as they walked by. Like a natural guy Zuko's eyes went from the two girls faces to their legs. He looked at them as they both turned and looked at him. Looking at them he smirked and watched as their hips swayed more as they walked away. Zuko shook his head and looked over as a Chevy Pickup pulled up next to his car.

He looked as a red haired girl climbed out of the truck. She wore a pair of short jean shorts and a pink tank top. She looked over to see Zuko looking at her. She walked over to him. Her bright green eyes locked with his golden eyes.

"Ready for tonight?" The girl asked him with a smile.

"Hell yeah my Uncle talked the mayor. He got us this beach for the night. We got permission to have a bon fire tonight" Zuko said as he climbed off his car.

"Did you get the alcohol?" the girl asked as she walked back to the bed of her truck.

"Yes Suki I got it" Zuko said as he opened the trunk to his car.

"What did you get?" Suki asked as she started unloading the party supplies.

"I spared no expense. I bought the top shelf shit for tonight." Zuko said as he took out the bottles of liquor and cases of beer.

The two of them walked down to the beach. They began to build a fire pit and sat chairs up. Zuko looked up at the sky as the clouds rolled away and the sun showed up. Looking back at Suki he smiled as she dug a hole in the sand and sat a cooler in the hole. He looked back at the table as he sat out the bottles of top shelf liquor. It was going to be a small party not many people but all good friends. He sat up shot glasses.

* * *

><p>Standing in an airport terminal was a beautiful girl. Her long brown hair was naturally curly. She wore a blue skirt and a matching top. Her skin was tanned and tanned to perfection. Her skin held tan of a girl who lived her hole life on the beach. Her ocean blue eyes looked over the schedules of the planes. She reached up and touched her chocker around her neck. The small trinket that hanged down from the cloth strap around her neck. She looked over the times and saw the one she wanted. She then looked where the plane was going to becoming in at. She turned and almost knocked her friend over.<p>

"Damn it Katara did you forget I was behind you?" her friend said to her. The dark haired friend cussed under her breath as she shook her head. She wore jean shorts and a yellow and green shirt. Her hair was wrapped up in a yellow ribbon. Her eyes were a hazel color but they were glassed over. She was blind. Unlike other blind people she refused to have a stick or a dog. Instead she followed her ears. Her ears acted like everyone else eyes. Her ears were so tuned she could hear the sounds that a bat made when it looked for food.

"I'm sorry Toph" Katara said catching her friend.

"Where is Sokka coming in at?" Toph asked as she followed in Katara's foot steps.

"Gate four" Katara said as she led the way.

The two of them rounded a corner in the airport. They stopped to see families standing around the waiting room. They watched as the first of the American soldiers walked out of the gate. The families cheered as the soldiers found their way to their families. Katara smiled as the families were reunited with their loved ones.

Still standing there and waiting for Sokka Katara and Toph waited. Watching all the soldiers walk in Katara held her breath in aspiration. The last man to walk out had wore a hat and desert camo. He hauled a duffle bag over his shoulder. The thin and muscular man looked around. The side of his head was shaved and from the back of the hat was a brown wolf tail.

"SOKKA" Katara screamed with joy. She ran to him.

Sokka turned and looked as his sister ran to him. He caught her as she jumped into his arms. Sokka hugged her and held her close. He looked as Top slammed into both of them almost knocking them over. Sokka turned and hugged her too. The three of them walked out of the airport. Katara led the way to her car. She opened the door on the front passenger side for Sokka. He climbed into seat of her car. Toph got into the back seat as Katara got into the driver's seat.

"Hey where's Suki?" Sokka asked.

"She's at the beach with a friend of the both of yours. Some guy named Zuko" Katara said looking at him as they stopped at a red light.

"Really well let's get to mine and Suki's place so I can get changed and then we will meet them there" Sokka said looking back at her.

"That was the plan" Katara said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Katara just sent me a text they are on their way" Suki said looking over at Zuko.<p>

Zuko was lighting the fire as she said that to him. He looked back and smiled at her. He called out to everyone that Sokka was coming soon. He walked over and opened a cigar case. He looked at the two cigars. He had been saving them for when Sokka got back. He picked them up and sniffed them.

_There is one nice thing about having a mob boss as a dad. I get these two Cuban Cigars for me and Sokka. _Zuko thought to himself.

He looked up as the moon began to shine bright in the night sky. He walked over and hooked up a sound system. He looked over as the D.J. that he hired to play music for the night worked on his computer. Zuko watched as the man began playing music tracks. The music began to echo across the beach. Zuko walked back over to Suki who was singing along with the music. They looked as a pair of head lights lit the beach up.

They watched as a form appeared in the light. Suki knew who it was. With out thinking she ran up the beach as the figure ran to her. Zuko watched as the two of them hugged and then kissed passionately. Zuko could see tears of joy on Suki's face. The man looked right at Zuko then walked over to him.

"Sokka" Zuko said with a smile then gripped his hand and then wrapped him in a hug.

The two of them had been good friends since high school. They were friends ever since Zuko stepped in and helped Sokka out when he got jumped during the tenth grade. Since then the two of them had been inseparable. Sokka knew of what Zuko's father was but even that wasn't enough to keep him away from his best friend and brother.

Sokka had Joined the military right after high school. He wanted to be like his dad but unlike his dad he didn't join the navy. Instead Sokka chose the army. he wanted to serve the country on the front lines instead of being on a battleship. They were now twenty three and both had grown since high school. Sokka had been in Iraq for almost a year and a half now. He was back and for good this time. Everyone was happy and relieved he wasn't going back.

"Well this beach party is for you dude" Zuko said with a smile. He noticed two more people had walked up. He glanced over and was suddenly paralyzed. His golden eyes locked into a pair of icy blue eyes. He stared at this beautiful tanned girl. He kept staring just as Sokka gripped his shoulder.

"Zuko this is my little sister Katara and her friend Toph" Sokka said introducing them.

Katara watched as Zuko took Toph's hand and shook it. He then turned to Katara who seemed to entranced by the beach god that stood before her. Both of them didn't know what to do next. Katara looked the shirtless man in front of her. He extended his hand. Slowly she took it and shook his hand. She then watched as the man named Zuko walked back over to a table and poured two shots. She studied his whole body and never took her eyes of his streamline body. He found herself mentally removing his swimming trunks.

The party had been going on for two hours now. Zuko was starting to feel a good buzz coming on. He looked to see Katara dancing alone. Finishing the shot in his hand he semi staggered to her. He looked at her as she drank a Mike's Hard Lemonade. He walked up to her and stared at her body. She turned around and choked on her drink. She was now in cut off shorts and a bikini top.

"Care to dance" he said looking at her.

She smiled and walked up to him. She chugged the last bit of her drink and dropped the empty bottle to the ground. She slowly moved her body closer to him. They felt the beat of the music go through their bodies. She moved her body with the music. Slowly she turned her back to him and danced. Zuko moved with her and felt as her hand went up the right side of his face.

He lowered his head down to the side of her neck. Her scent was intoxicating to him. He inhaled the scent deep and closed his eyes. He slowly wrapped his hands around her waist. He felt as her left hand moved up the left side of his face. He felt her hand stop on his scar. He didn't stop her instead he wanted her hands on him. The music slowed down for the next song. He looked as she turned around to face him this time. She looked at him as she took his right hand. He looked at her as she moved his hands to where she wanted them. Slowly they swayed with the music.

Zuko looked to his right. Sokka danced with Suki they had been separated for so long that neither of them wanted to leave each other's arms. He looked back down to the drunk girl before him. Maybe it was the booze thinking but he found himself wanting to kiss her. He wanted to hold her close and not let go. There was something different about this girl. She was special and it seemed like they were the only ones in the hole world.

The feel of her skin was amazing. He caressed her tan skin softly till his hand found her hair. Her hair felt like silk in his hands. Her skin was so smooth he had no clue anyone's skin could be that soft. He looked at her as her face pulled back from his chest and looked at him. His sun eyes locked with her icy blues. They kept looking at each other until their stare was broken by a drunk Sokka.

"Hey buddy I see you and Katara are hitting it off" Sokka said walking over to them.

"Let's go to the tidal pool over there Sokka I have something for me and you" Zuko said with a smile as he put his arm around his drunk friend.

The two of them staggered over to the table with the liquor. Zuko poured them both another shot. They tapped the shot glasses to the table three time. With each tap on the table they clanked their glasses together. They then looked at each other before they took the shot.

"What are we toasting too?" Sokka said looking at Zuko.

"To the return of a great American hero. And the return of my brother. For not even the seas and sands of the desert could break apart a true friendship. A friendship that can stand the test of time and any hardship thrown our way" Zuko said still holding the shot glass against Sokka's.

"That was fucking poetry man" Sokka said with a smile as they threw their shots back.

The two of them walked to a small tidal pool Zuko was carrying a silver case. When they walked into the pool it was waist deep. Both of them sat down in the warm ocean water. As they did Zuko opened the silver case and took out the two Cuban Cigars. He handed one to Sokka then placed his in his mouth. Zuko lit a wooden match and placed it in front of Sokka's cigar. He watched as Sokka was puffing on the cigar. The flame wrapped around the end of the cigar. Sokka tipped his head back and puffed the cigar. Zuko did the same with his.

They sat in the pool and talked for over an hour. Both of them enjoyed the cigars they had. They finished their cigars and then looked up as the star lit sky. Suki came over and took Sokka with her back to the tent that was set up for them. Zuko still sat there and looked back at the dieing party. He suddenly felt a small wake strike him in the back. He turned and looked to see Katara standing in the pool looking at him.

Katara walked towards him slowly. Zuko looked as her light blue bikini top and blue choker glistened in the fire light. She moved closer to him and he stood there looking at her. As she got closer he found himself backed up against the edge of the pool. She smiled she had her prey right where she wanted.

Katara moved till she was with in two feet of Zuko. She placed her hands on is rib cage. He looked at her as her face moved closer to his. He closed his eyes and waited to see what she would do. He felt her nose brush up against his. He then could feel her lips light take their spot on his. Then they were lost in the moment. Their lips moved together.

Katara felt Zuko's tongue invade her mouth. She didn't pull back instead her tongue fought back. It fought Zuko's tongue back into his mouth and took over his mouth. Zuko felt a nagging pain in his swim trunks he had an erection that was fighting to get out of his trunks. He hoped this would not stop Katara or cause her to pull away. But instead it made wrap her legs around his waist and pull him closer.

They sat in the warm water and made out for what seemed like minuets. When they stopped the summer sun had turned the beach into a blue color. Zuko guessed it was about five in the morning. He helped Katara out of the pool. He looked at her as they walked back over to the party area. She picked up a towel and dried off. She looked back at Zuko who just watched her.

"What?" she asked with a smile.

"You are so beautiful" he said looking her over.

"Well I've got to be at work by eleven" she said as she put her shorts back on.

"What you're not going to stay here with me?" Zuko said looking at her.

Walking back over to him she placed her hands back onto his ribs and looked up at him with a smile. "I've got to get me and Toph home so we can take a short nap and then take her to her job and I can go to mine."

"Well when can I see you again?" Zuko said looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Well Sokka will be having a dinner next Saturday do you think you will be brave enough to face his cooking to see me again?" Katara asked looking into his eyes.

"Hell yes I can" Zuko replied.

She leaned up an kissed him goodbye. He watched her as she went over to Toph who was asleep in a beach chair. Katara lightly shook her awake. Katara then led her up to her car and drove off. Zuko watched the car drive off. Already his mind was flooded by thoughts of the tan skinned goddess. He wanted to see her again. He then thought about Sokka. What would he say? Better yet what the hell would he do? Zuko had no idea what laid before him on his path to her but he would do anything to be with her and damn it all to hell he was going to be with her. No matter what she was different from all the other girls he had been with. This time it wasn't going to be a wham bam thank you ma'am kind of thing this time he wanted this one to last. It was early but he could feel strong emotions for Katara and he was going to act on them and not let her get away.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank yall for the reviews and adds to your faves. i must say that was the quickest reaction i have gotten to my story. i worked on this chapter for three days trying to get it good for yall. i can definally feal the love from yall. please review and tell me how this story grabbs you and let me know what you think. thanks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or any referancs to movies and/or actors mentioned. I also don't own the cars (wish i did) and/or their manufacturers.**

**Ratted M for: Strong langue including sexual dialogue, strong sexual content including rape, and graphic violence.**

**Chapter One:Friendship & Love**

Katara turned her shower off. She stepped out of it and onto a mat. She grabbed a towel from the towel rack and dried off. After she finished she wrapped the towel around her breast and tied it into a knot. She then opened the door of the bathroom to her bedroom. She took the remote to her television off her nightstand next to her bed and pointed it at the TV, clicking it she turned it on. She thumbed through the channels until she found the local news.

Shrugging her shoulders she sat the remote back down on the night stand. She then walked over and sat in front of a mirror. Picking up a brush she began to run it through her hair. She glanced at the TV as the commercial cut off and went back to the news.

"_The crime rate in the city still seems to be on the rise. Everything from drug dealing and prostitution to murder. Experts say that a man called the Fire Lord has taken everything over. The Fire Lord has left everyone in charge but takes a cut from everyone and everything that happens. The Miami City Police have been working their best to stop the violence and constant crime. Chief of Police Iroh Jacobs as issued a special team to try to cut down on the crime." _Katara listened to the woman on the screen talk. She shook her head and looked back at herself in the mirror. "What the fuck is happening to this city?" she asked herself.

Standing up she took her towel off and walked over to her dresser. She opened it and looked into the drawers. Suddenly her door swung open. Jumping and cover her exposed body she looked as Toph walked in. Sighing in relief she looked at her blind friend as she made her way to Katara's bed.

"You know you can knock next time damn it" Katara said as she turned back to her dresser.

"I could but I thought the hell with it I'm just going to come in. Plus I can't see shit" Toph said with a smile. "So dinner at Sokka's and I'm guessing Zuko will be there too."

When Katara heard his name her heart fluttered. She hadn't seen him since the party. She thought to herself about the tidal pool again. She closed her eyes and started picturing his face. The first thing she saw was the scar. To her that scar was the most attractive thing about him…well aside from his whole body.

She picked through her underwear drawer. She finally found something seductive. She wasn't planning on sleeping with Zuko just yet. Just screw with his head. She put on a light lace green thong with a matching bra. She then picked up a black mini skirt and a dark blue top. She then turned and looked at Toph.

"Don't even ask lets just get to Sokka's I'm hungry" Toph said getting up.

"You do know Suki ain't cooking right Sokka is" Katara said as she slipped on high heals and led the way to her car. She glanced back at Toph with a smile.

"Right lets stop at Taco Bell first" Toph said as she closed the door behind her.

Katara and Toph stopped in front of Sokka's house. When Katara stopped the car she looked to see a Dodge Viper parked in the driveway. The other vehicle parked by the viper was a Ford Tarsus. Katara had no idea who it belonged to. Closing the door to her car she got out and waited until Toph was by her side. The two of them walked up to the house.

As she opened the door she heard people talking and laughing in the living room. Setting her purse down on the table next to the door she looked as Toph walked into the living room. She turned and looked as Sokka walked out of the kitchen. She smiled and looked at him as she hugged him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"What the hell? Both you and Zuko dressed up like we're going clubbing tonight" Sokka said looking at his sister.

"Where is Zuko?" She said looking around.

"He's in the kitchen" Sokka pointed behind him as he walked past her to the living room.

Katara looked at the kitchen. Slowly she walked towards the doorway that led to the kitchen. Peering in her breath was taken away. Zuko stood looking out the window in the kitchen as he drank a beer. He wore a red silk shirt with gold thread along the collar and the hems of the shirt. There was a design of a Chinese dragon wrapped around it. He wore a pair of black pants that completed the outfit. He lifted his head and picked up the scent of lavender. Turning slowly her heart jumped as she saw that the top half of his shirt was undone.

Zuko's jaw dropped when he saw Katara. He was stun by her beauty. He took a few steps towards her. Quickly she closed the gap between them. She jumped at him and wrapped her arms around him. He stroked her silk hair and looked down at her. She looked back up at him and without caring that anyone would walk in she slapped her lips to his.

Pushing her against the wall Zuko moved his tongue around inside of her mouth. He pined her against the wall and held her tight and still. She lifted her right leg and wrapped it around his waist. She pushed her hips up against his erection that she could feel. She was doing what she wanted mess with his head. She softly bit his lower lip and pulled back and looked at him with a smile.

"You do realize we cook in here right?" Suki said from behind them.

They both jumped at the sound of her voice and straitened themselves up. Both of them were blushing from the embracement of getting caught. Suki walked up and looked at them both. Glancing back out into the hallway she could hear Sokka getting closer. She looked at them and whispered something in Katara's ear. She grabbed Zuko by the hand and led him the way Suki had came from.

"What did she say?" Zuko asked as Katara led him up the steps.

"They have a balcony on the second floor that we can chill on" She said looking back at him with a seductive smile.

They found the balcony. Zuko took a seat on the bench as Katara took a seat right next to him. He knew what she was trying to do so he knew what to do. He took his arm and put it around her. Both of them looked out across the Everglades as the sun was setting. The orange, red, and purple colors of the sunset blended together like oil paints on a canvas.

He looked down at her with a smile. "I have something I have to tell you."

Lifting her head off his chest she looked at him. "I do too."

"You first" Zuko said with a smile.

"I've fallen in love with you" Katara admitted looking at him.

Zuko smirked and looked at her. He reached up and stroked her cheek lightly. Leaning in he kissed her softly and ran his fingers through her hair. "That's funny" He finally said.

"What?" she said looking at him confused.

"That's what I was going to say to you" Zuko said looking at her.

She smiled and pulled him closer and kissed him. She then nuzzled her head into his neck and rested there. They both looked as the stars started to appear in the sky. They then heard Sokka calling for them. Both of them walked down the steps with interlaced fingers and looked as Sokka sat the food out.

They looked as another man walked up. He had a shaved head and a narrow face. He was thin but still had some muscle to him. He had a scar on his left side of his arm looking at it they could tell it was a bullet scar. Above the scar he had a tattoo. The tattoo was of a eagle and it looked like it was landing on the scar.

"Katara this is Aang he served with me in Iraq" Sokka said and watched as Aang and his sister shook hands.

Everyone took their seat at the table. Zuko and Katara took a seat next to each other and looked at the food. Sitting before them was home made loaded backed potatoes. Laying on a platter in front of them was a large pot roast laying on a bed of carrots. Everyone dug in and ate. They ate and talked after they were done the three girls did the dishes while the guys went into the living room and watched the baseball game.

After the girls were done they walked in to join the guys. Toph took a seat next to Aang as Suki sat next to Sokka. Katara walked over to Zuko and sat down next to him and rested her head on him. With out him seeing she took his phone and put her number in it. She looked up at him with a smile.

* * *

><p>The game was finally over around midnight. Aang and Toph had fallen asleep on Sokka's couch. Suki and Sokka had went to their bed room. Zuko looked at Katara with a smile. She looked back up at him as he got up off the love seat. He looked back down at her. She climbed up and stood looking at him.<p>

"I'm going to go home I've got to be at work in the A.M" Zuko said looking at her.

"Wait don't you and Sokka work together" Katara said looking at him.

"Yeah" he said.

"Well they got a guest bedroom" Katara said with a smile.

Katara kissed him. He kissed her back. Slowly they both walked through the hallway together in the direction of the guest bedroom. Kissing and tugging on each other's clothes as they worked towards the back bedroom. They tugged and moved slowly through the hall as they savored the moment of their excite. Katara found the door knob to the guest bedroom. She twisted the knob and opened the door.

The door opened as they walked in. Closing the door behind him Zuko laid her down on the bed. He climbed on top of her and kept kissing her and working his lips to her neck. She tugged at his belt and worked on it. With in minuets both of them were fully nude in the bed. She looked down at his erection. She smiled and looked back into his eyes.

He moved down and kissed her as his hand worked its way down to her clit. She began to moan quietly. He worked his lips softly down her body taking his time to kiss each of her perky and firm breast. He lightly bit both of her nipples as he moved further south. He finally worked his way to her wetness. Moving his tongue around he could feel her body convulse and twitch with each flick of his tongue. He then slowly moved back up her body.

She moved her hand down Zuko's abs and returned the touch to his shaft. Moving her hand back and forth he returned the moan. She guided him into her. As soon as she felt him enter she lightly bit into his bicep to quiet her shriek of pleasure and pain.

He began to go back and forth. Slow at first then faster. Zuko buried his head next to her neck as he kept going. He looked down at her as he leaned back. He could feel the climax coming. Katara felt the fire suddenly appear inside of her. She looked at him as they both tried their best to suppress their moans. Zuko fell on his side next to her. She pulled the covers over them both and snuggled closer to him.

"I love you" Zuko whispered into her ear.

"I love you too" Katara whispered with a smile to herself.

She moved her hands softly across his chest. _Damn wasn't planning on sleeping with him yet _she thought to herself. She felt as his right arm wrapped around her left shoulder. She could feel the warmth of his body on hers. That was the best she has ever felt in a long time. She rested her head on his shoulder and just laid there. She felt her hand rise slowly then descend with every breath he took. It wasn't long before both of them were asleep.

* * *

><p>"So Zuko you and my sister seem to be getting along…very well" Sokka said as he changed the oil in a car.<p>

Zuko and Sokka both owned a garage together. The name of it was the Fire and Ice garage. They had just took Aang on as a third worker. He had been having a hard time finding a job after he had gotten back. Sokka and Zuko both agreed to let him work at the shop.

Zuko looked at Sokka as he turned his hat around and looked into the engine of a car. Sokka looked at him with a serious face. Slowly Sokka's face turned into a smile.

"Yeah sorry buddy I didn't tell you but I've fallen for you sister" Zuko said as he turned up the radio in the shop. Most days it was an argument about what to listen to. Today Zuko had won and got to listen to rock. There was one thing all three of them agreed on they hated rap music and oldies.

Sokka smiled and walked over to him. Slapping a grimy hand on Zuko's back he smiled. "I wouldn't trust any other man with my sister. Oh and I know ya'll had sex in my guest bed last night."

Zuko flinched when he heard Sokka say that. He was now terrified of what Sokka would do. He looked over at him as he walked over to Aang who was working with a cutting torch. He watched as Sokka took the torch from Aang and looked it over. Sokka then turned and looked at Zuko and gave him a devilish smile. The look on Sokka's face made him want to run away as fast as his legs could carry him.

"I'm just fucking with you dude. It's cool she's a grown ass woman she can make her own decisions" Sokka said with a laugh as he handed the torch back to Aang. Sokka walked back over to Zuko and as he did his playful smile and tone went away. He looked Zuko right square in the eyes. "Just know this if you break her heart…I'll break your neck. Got it?"

"Got it" Zuko said looking at him.

"Oh and I'll be sending you the bill for the dry cleaning of those blankest and sheets" Sokka said as he walked back over to the car he was working on.

"Why?" Zuko said looking back at him.

"Because I don't want my sister's and best friend's sex stains all over that bed. I'll call you two the day before my mother in-law comes then it's ok" Sokka said with a hearty laugh

"Smart ass" Zuko muttered to himself. He thought about what Sokka just said _Mother in-law_ Zuko thought to himself. As he stood up to stretch he looked over at Sokka. "Mother in-law?" He questioned him.

"Yeah I'm going to ask Suki to marry me this Saturday" Sokka said with a wide grin.

* * *

><p>The work day dragged on for them. When they were done they said their good byes and went to their homes. Zuko lived down the road from their shop so he walked to work everyday. He stopped at the pet shop just two buildings down from his house. He walked in and walked up to the counter.<p>

"What can I get you?" The man behind the counter asked him.

"Two feeder mice" Zuko said looking at him.

"Ahh Koi and Hei Bai need fed again" The man said looking at him.

Zuko nodded and gave the man his money and walked out. Before Katara came into his life Zuko had two passions. One was snakes he loved snakes. He loved them so much he had two that he had caught and kept in two different aquariums. One was the very deadly eastern coral snake. It had a neurotoxin venom that if Zuko wasn't careful handling it, it would kill him by shutting down his nervous system. He chose to name that one Koi. The second snake was a similar looking milk snake. Both had similar patterns but he knew the difference easily. He had named that snake Hei Bai.

Zuko's second passion was guns. Being a rich kid growing up and being good with his money he could afford to own the twenty guns that he did own. He collected many of them and took them out to the range frequently. He loved them and had fun with them. He took care of them and maintained them very well like an expert would. He had kept his collection hidden in a secret room in the back of his closet. He had a lot mostly hunting weapons. Ten of them were for hunting as Zuko loved to be in the outdoors. Seven of them were assault weapons. Three of them were shotguns and the other four were rifles. The final three were pistols. Two of them were semi auto pistols and the last one was a revolver. All three of them were high caliber.

Zuko walked home and when he opened the door and walked in. He looked to see two older men sitting at a table playing pai sho. They both drank tea as they played.

The first one had a grey beard that connected to his hair. He had a gut on him but that was very deceiving. Zuko knew better then to piss the man off. He had a pair of reading glasses rested on the bridge of his nose. He looked at the board and tried to calculate his next move. He looked over the his glasses at the man in front of him.

The second man looked at him. The second man was thin and tall he had a mad scientist hair style. He resembled Christopher Lloyd from _Back To The Future. _He smiled at the other man in front of him. He reveled a crooked smile he looked him then back up at Zuko as he looked walked up to the table.

"How was work Zuko" The first man said.

"It was good Uncle Iroh. How was you day?" Zuko asked as he walked to the refrigerator and took out a soda.

"More crime everyday" Iroh said looking at the board. "Its been so hard being the Chief of police and the second in command. Isn't that right Bumi."

"Oh yes it's a total shit fest down at the station" Bumi said as he made a move.

"Great" Zuko said with a sarcastic tone "well I'm going to get ready I have a date with in two hours."

Zuko walked into his room and got a shower. He dressed in another nice silk shirt he had. This one was blue and it had a tiger on the back of it. He looked in the mirror and sprayed on some cologne and styled his hair. He looked at himself and was satisfied with his looks. His head had been filled with the icy blues, tan skin, and chocolate hair of Katara. After last night he knew he was truly in love with her. He smiled and looked at his phone and the picture of her as the background.

There was a knock at his door. He walked over to the door and opened it. He looked to see a beautiful woman in her forties looking at him. He long black hair rested lightly against her creamy colored skin just right. She was as tall as Zuko and looked just like him. She wore a dress and looked that was black and red with flowers on it.

"Mom" Zuko said wrapping her in a hug.

"Hello Zuko" she said with a soft voice.

"What are you doing here?" He asked looking at her.

"What a mother can't stop in to visit her son" Ursa said looking at him.

He smiled and walked down the steps with her. Both of them walked out of the house and walked down the street. Zuko got a monthly visit from his mom. She besides his uncle were the only members of his family that still treated him like family. They walked down to a convince store and walked in. they talked and laughed as they walked in. The clerk behind the counter looked at them and then went back to his paper he was reading.

* * *

><p>Sitting in a car across the street three men watched the convince store. The man in the driver's seat lit up a smoke and then took a pair of binoculars off the dashboard of the car. His hair was a shaggy dark brown that hung loosely on his head. His eyes were a matching brown color. He wore loose fitting jeans and a white long sleeved shirt. He was built like a track runner. Thin body with muscular legs. He held the smoke in his mouth and still watched the store.<p>

"What the fuck we waiting on man? Lets do this" The man in the passenger seat said impatiently. He had a cleanly bald head with flames tattooed across the top of it. He was extremely muscular compared to the driver. His grey eyes darted around as he looked down the street and in the side mirror for anyone coming. He gripped a sawed off pump shotgun tightly as it laid across his lap. He looked over at the driver who still watched the store.

"Patience my friend" The driver said in a smooth and seductive voice. The second man watched as he blew out smoke and looked at a picture.

"Yeah I thought we were going to be hitting this store by now. If I had known it would have taken this long I would have gotten some pussy before I met up with you" The third man chimed in from the back seat. He had a thick Jamaican accent. He was thin very thin, he was a druggie and a gang leader. He had a tattoo on the side of his neck that read "Live in the flames, Die with the flames". His hair was in matted dreadlocks and was clinging together. He looked nervous as his dark eyes darted around the car. He looked up at the other two in the front seat. He like the passenger held a sawed off shotgun.

"You two are along to help it look like that. I don't care what you do to the clerk. I've been contracted by the Fire Lord to kill the woman" The man said looking at the other two men.

"You never told us that" the passenger said looking at him.

"Just do this and both the Kyoshi Warriors and the Hot Men will be under the protection of the Fire Lord. He needs more street gangs under his belt if he wants to control this city. He already had the drug lords and the gun runners he just needs street gangs" The man in the front seat explained as he took out a pistol from a hidden compartment. He attached a silencer to it. He knew it wouldn't make a difference with it on the gun. His two partners both carried shotguns and that alone would wake up half of the neighborhood. He only liked the silencer for one reason it stabilized the gun better.

He looked over at the other men as he pulled up a bandanna around his face up to his nose. He watched as the other two did the same. He cocked his pistol as the other two racked shells into the chambers of their shotguns. "Ready?"

"Hell yeah motherfucker" The man in the back said.

"One rule don't kill or hurt the guy with the woman. Fire Lord's orders" The leader said. He looked at them as they nodded in understanding of what he just said. With that the three of them climbed out of the car. The leader looked at them as they walked up next to him. He looked at them as they started across the street.

* * *

><p>Zuko looked at his watch and saw he had an hour to meet Katara for dinner. He walked over to his mother who was reading a celebrity gossip magazine. He shook his head and laughed as she got it and started towards the counter. Suddenly he looked up as two men wielding sawed off shotguns stormed in and fired their guns into the ceiling of the store. He looked as a third walked in with a pistol in hand.<p>

Zuko moved his mother behind him and stood in-between her and the man with the pistol who was ignoring the action at the counter and was walking towards them. Zuko glanced at the counter as the two men with shotguns were yelling at the man to give them the money in the cash register and in the floor safe. He looked back at the third man who had stopped just feet away from him. He looked the man over taking in the details of the man's hair and eyes. He could tell this man had done this before. He could tell just by looking at him he was a contract killer and not a thug like the other two were.

"Move" The man in front of Zuko said.

Zuko could see the man's eyes were locked onto his mother behind him. He glanced back at her. He then looked back at the man in front of him. "No" he said in a defensive tone.

The man looked at him. Zuko could tell the man was reading him over. With out warning Zuko felt the butt of the pistol smack him across the face knocking him to the ground. He slid across the floor and smacked into the counter. He looked up in horror. Almost as in slow motion he watched as the man brought his pistol back to face Ursa. Zuko tried to move quickly but couldn't get a good footing on the tile floor.

_**THUMP. **_

Zuko heard the silenced gun fire and watched as his mother fell to the white floor. He could see the man shot her in the chest. He scrambled across the floor to her and when he got to her he cradled her in his lap. He heard another shot as one of the men with shotguns shot the clerk dead. He took in every detail of each of them. He couldn't see their faces too well but he could see their tattoos and hair. He memorized every detail. He watched as all three of the gunmen ran out of the store and jumped into a car across the street. He watched as the car raced away from the store at high speeds.

"Zuko" Ursa wheezed as she clung to life.

"It's going to be ok mother I'm going to call Uncle Iroh for help" Zuko said as he reached for his cell phone. Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes. He could feel them begin to race down the side of his face.

"No Zuko it won't be I already know I'm dead. Stay strong my son. Be yourself no matter what. Always remember that Zuko my love" she said with a smile as blood began to pool around them on the white floor.

"Don't say that mother. Please mom don't say that" he said as tears began to pour from his eyes and drip down to his mother.

"Zuko…I…Love…you" she said very weakly. The last words she would ever utter to him slipped slowly from he lips.

Zuko watched as his mother exhaled her last breath. His blue silk shirt was now a purple color from his mother's blood and the dyes of the shirt mixing. Like a little child he began to shake her. "Mom" he said as he rocked her. "MOM" he screamed at her. No matter how much he shook her she wasn't going to wake up from her eternal slumber. He sobbed and cried as he lifted her head up to his chest to hug her. He clenched his fist and raised his head up to the ceiling and let out a primal roar. A roar that could be heard down the street as it echoed through the building. At that exact moment something was born within him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Well another chapter. i can tell by my views and other stats this is a hot story. i hope that yall keep reading it. i must say i am having a blast writing it. this chapter is finally when you will see the blue spirit. be warned there is some graphic violence and abuse towards women towards the end but its only for a short bit. well please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: Graphic violence, strong language including sexual dialogue, and strong sexual content including rape.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or the makes ant types of cars mentioned in this story**

**Chapter Three**

**Birth of the Blue Spirit**

Rain fell softly on flower that lined an oak coffin. People dressed in black gathered around the coffin in the grave yard. Some cried, others stood in silence as they listened to the preacher give a sermon. The people had gathered for Ursa's funeral to show their respect to the dead lady in the coffin. They showed their respect not just to Iroh and Zuko but to two more people who were there. Don Ozai and his Daughter Azula. Ozai was Iroh's brother as well as Zuko's father. They both stood over by the preacher but neither of them looked saddened.

Ozai was a man that commanded a lot of respect. He had long black hair that hung down his back and stopped in-between his shoulder blades. His face was narrow but with a strong jaw line. At the end of his chin was long black facial hair that he only let grow in that one spot. His upper body was extremely muscular and broad. His lower half had muscular legs and thighs. If anything he looked like he could have been a body builder instead of a powerful 'business' man. That day he wasn't running his 'business' instead he attended his wife's funeral. He wore an all black suit with a red neck tie. He glanced down at his daughter Azula.

The beautiful woman standing next to him wasn't built like him. She was a foot shorter then Ozai but her face looked similar to his. She had her hair pulled back into a pony tail that arched high on her head. Her skin had a light tan to it and was enough to attract every hound dog in the city. Her eyes like her brother Zuko were a creamy gold color. Her body was thin and sexy to just about any man that looked her way. One look at her and one would think easy prey. Many have thought that then found themselves in her or her boyfriend's grasp being taken deep into the Everglades. She was wearing a jet black skirt with a matching top that exposed a little to much.

Zuko had his head low as he listened. His eyes were closed and he focused on the rain that pelted the back of his neck. Three days ago he watched his mother get gunned down in cold blood. He had played that night out in his head over and over again. He had avoided Katara for the last three days not wanting her to be dragged into his pain. He knew she would find out but he wanted to tell her after the funeral. Yesterday his Uncle showed up at her house and asked her, her brother, and Suki to come. He began to count the rain drops as they fell.

His counting was stopped when he felt his hand be grabbed. He then felt the fingers of the hand that took his interlaced with his. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked to his left. A pair of saddened blue eyes looked in to his. He looked at Katara as slowly she gave him a saddened smile. A reassuring smile that he knew was her way of saying _I will never leave you…I promise. _Slowly Zuko snaked his hand around her waist. He pulled her close and looked back at the coffin. He glanced over at Sokka who held Suki close.

He looked at Sokka who wore his army suit. Zuko thought he looked like a hansom man. His Uncle was in his Chief's suit. Both Sokka and Iroh were the only men in uniform. Zuko knew it was an uneasy truce going on at the funeral. Two men in uniform at a funeral filled with drug lords and mob bosses.

Breaking himself from the thinking of the villains and heroes in the same place he turned his thinking back to the three men. He played every detail out of all three of the men who were responsible for his mother's death. He remembered the tattoos of the two men who killed the clerk. He remembered the flames on the bald man and the barley visible tattoo on the Jamaican man's neck. He remembered both of their voices and wouldn't forget them. Those two weren't as big as a prize to him as the man who killed his mother. But he knew how hard it was to find a contract killer. He knew to get to him he had to get the other two. Unlike the other two he had one word to go on from the man who killed his mom.

Zuko pictured himself back in the store again. His alter ego began to appear in his head. He found himself back in the store looking up from his mother's body. He saw a forth figure walk around the three frozen men. This figure walked right up to Zuko. It crouched down and locked eyes with Zuko. Zuko stared into black eyes that looked back into his golden eyes. He looked at the face.

The face was mostly blue. The mouth was open with white teeth and two white fangs pointing down from the sides of the mouth. He looked at the white eyebrows and white outline of the eyes. It had a white crown looking thing on the top of the head with two white ear like objects sticking out of the side of the head. Zuko looked at it as it stood up never taking its eyes off of Zuko.

"_I am you and you are me. Together we will strike fear and terror in to the criminal element of this city. I was born on the day of her death and I will die when justice is served. We will end the fear that men like these cause to the innocent people of this city. We will wage a war that nobody will be able to stop" _the figures voice came into his head.

"Zuko" Katara whispered in his ear.

Snapping out of his vision Zuko looked at her. "I'm ok" he whispered back to her.

"You sure?" she whispered back looking at him.

He just nodded and looked back up as the preacher was wrapping up. Zuko watched as the coffin was slowly lowered in. Zuko looked back over in his father and sister's direction. He noticed a man had joined them. He wore a grey suit with a red tie around his neck. He noticed the man's hair, dark brown with a pair of hollowed dark brown eyes. That same color as the shooter but the difference was the man's hair was slicked back. He knew this man was Azula's boyfriend. He just didn't know who the man was but he planed on meeting him.

He felt Katara's embrace gripped him tighter. He looked at her as she rested her head on his shoulder. He looked back at Ozai who was shaking the hands of other crime lords. Zuko looked as his sister and the man walked away back towards a limo. Zuko then walked over to his father. Katara was hot on his heals as he walked to face his father. He watched as the last mobster took Ozai's hand.

"Don Ozai, I am deeply sorry for your loss. I hope the bastard who did this rots in the deepest bowels of hell" the man said looking at Ozai.

"Thank you Don Michael" Ozai said tipping his head to the older man. Ozai looked over to his right to see his son and a woman next to him. He let out a disgusted sigh and walked over to Zuko. Stopping in front of Zuko he looked his disgrace of a son who stood before him with what looked like a poor woman. "What do you want Zuko?" Ozai demanded.

"Why the _fuck_ ain't you doing shit about this? Why the hell is the man who killed mom not in the swamp begging not to be a gator snack" Zuko growled in a low voice to his father.

"If I recall Zuko you wanted no part of this. You didn't want to be in the family 'business' instead you moved to your Uncle's and now you live like your whore here…In the dirt of the city." Ozai said with hatred in his eyes.

Zuko began to growled from deep in his stomach. He stepped forward to face his father square in the eyes. The sudden burst of courage in his son who didn't back down instead faced him head on startled Ozai, but he didn't show it.

"Well you grew some balls since you have been out of my house" Ozai said with a smug smirk.

"Fuck you Ozai" Zuko said as he turned and walked taking a seething mad Katara with him.

"That's father to you" Ozai called after him.

"No my father is the Chief of police not a goddamn mob boss" Zuko called back.

Zuko walked back to his viper. It hit him hard, very hard and he began to cry. He rested his head on the roof of the car. His father's…Ozai's words burned deep in his head. With a sudden burst of anger he slammed his open palms onto the roof of the car. Without thinking twice about it he flung the door to the car open. After in he quickly slammed the door shut. He then slammed his fist into the dash board and let out a heart-broken roar. Tears were running freely from his face. He heard the passenger door open and then close. He looked over to see Katara sitting in the passenger.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked as he whipped his eyes.

"Well I'm going to spend the next two weeks with you. For the next two weeks we will be living together" Katara said looking at him.

He looked back at her. "Why?"

"Because I know how hard it is to loose someone that important to you." She said as she touched her choker. "It changes you…forever. You become someone new and besides that I'm your girlfriend and I will never leave you or abandon you"

Zuko felt her hands grasp his face. He moved closer to her and kissed her. He looked at her and a small smile sneaked across his face. "My place or yours."

Zuko stood in front of his guns. He only grabbed two pistols one of them was a .357 magnum revolver. He placed it into the bottom of his clothes bag. He then took and placed the second pistol a .45 semi auto pistol next to it. The last four things he placed in the bottom was a silencer for the .45. Two boxes of ammo one for each of the two pistols. The final was a Kevlar vest. He walked back out of the secret compartment in the back of his closet. He then walked over to his dresser and packed clothes into it.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry for you lost Mr. Iroh" Katara said as she sat across from Iroh who handed her a cup of tea.<p>

"Thank you my dear. She was an angle among demons" Iroh said as he took a sip on his tea. He looked his nephew's girlfriend over. She was an extremely beautiful girl and she seemed to have a true loving spirit behind her icy blue eyes.

"What?" Katara asked noticing Iroh was starring at her.

"You remind me of Ursa" Iroh admitted looking at her.

Katara just looked at him. She didn't know what to say although she knew it was a good thing. She just smiled as she sipped her tea and watched as Iroh smiled back. About that time Zuko came walking down the steps with a bag of clothes. Getting up from her seat she walked over to him and kissed him. She could see he was still saddened.

She knew the wound in Zuko's heart will never fully heal. Hers hadn't and its been ten years. They said their goodbyes and walked out to her car. Zuko loaded his things in the back of it and walked to the passenger side. Katara was already in the driver's seat and looked over at him. He climbed in and looked at her.

"Before we go back to my place we are meeting Sokka, Aang, Suki, and Toph at the mall" Katara said looking at him.

Zuko just nodded as they started driving off. They arrived at the mall ten minuets later and found Sokka and Suki waiting for them in the food court. Zuko, Sokka, and Aang watched as Suki, Toph, and Katara hugged.

"Hey if you three want to run around for a bit Zuko, Aang and me can hang out" Sokka suggested.

"No I don't want to leave Zuko" Katara said with a loving look at him.

"It's ok babe we can have a guys day" Zuko said looking at her.

Katara smiled and gave him a kiss and walked off with the other two girls. Zuko looked back at Sokka and Aang who were watching him. Sokka just laughed and walked past him Aang just walked along with them. Zuko walked following them. As they walked they stopped at sports stores and music stores.

"So you will be at my sister's place for two weeks" Sokka said as he looked at a football jersey.

"Yeah but I'll be at work tomorrow" Zuko said looking at him.

"You don't have to. You just experienced a hard lost" Sokka said looking back at him.

"Yeah…but I ain't going to heal if I just lock myself in your sister's room" Zuko said.

"True" Sokka said.

"How does this look on me" Aang said walking out of a changing room.

Sokka and Zuko looked at him. They then looked at each other. Aang was wearing a New York Jets jersey and was smiling about it.

"Hey I think its better then Miami. Sokka here might have a problem with it" Zuko said with a laugh.

"You damn right I am how the hell can you walk around in public with that on" Sokka said glaring at Aang.

"That settles it I'm getting it" Aang said walking over to the register.

Zuko just laughed and looked over at Sokka who's mouth was open wide. Zuko looked back out the door and saw something across the way. It was a sword shop across the way from the football shop. He walked across the way to the shop. Walking in he saw the clerk cleaning a blade. The man looked up at Zuko and nodded.

As he walked though the store he stopped and froze dead in his tracks. He looked up at a wall of mask but not all of them. Just one caught his attention. He looked at the black eyes of the mask that seemed to look back at him. As he looked at it he knew exactly what it was. It was the same face as the one from his vision.

"I see you have a taste for that mask" the clerk said as he sat the sword back on the wall.

"How much?" Zuko asked still staring at the mask.

"Two fifty" the man replied.

"Sold" Zuko said taking the mask down. He walked up to the clerk with it in hand.

"Ah a water demon mask. You know this one in particular has a legend about it" The man said looking at Zuko.

"What's that?" Zuko asked.

"It will show its self to its next owner before they see it in real life. It will only go to people in extreme anguish" the man said looking at the mask.

Zuko walked back out of the store and met up with Sokka and Aang. They spent the rest of the day hanging out. That night Zuko laid in bed next to Katara. He stirred as he dreamed. Sweat was pouring off of him as he fought the nightmare that invaded his dreams. Suddenly he sat up in the bed yelling for his mom. He felt a hand rub his back. He looked over at Katara as she sat up and pulled a blanket up over her nude body and looked at him.

"I'm ok" He said as he rubbed his hands through his hair.

"Another dream" she said looking at him. He just nodded and looked over at her door. She placed her hand onto the left side of his face. Slowly she turned his head to face her. She just kissed him and pulled back and smiled at him. He looked back at her and smiled. She kissed him again and wrapped her arms around him and pushed him back down and climbed on top of him.

* * *

><p>The sun peaked through Katara's window. Her eyes opened as the warm rays went across her face. She rolled over to face an empty side where Zuko slept. She looked around her room. She sat up and grabbed a robe and placed it over her body. She tied it as she stood up. Walking over to her dresser she grabbed a pair of panties and put them on.<p>

Something wafted through the house. Sniffing the air the smell was delicious and made her mouth water. She walked to her door and opened it. As she walked through her house she followed the smell into her kitchen. When she walked in the smell hit her full bore. She looked over at Zuko who stood in front of the stove cooking breakfast. She looked at him as he fried bacon in one pan, eggs in another, and finally home fries in the third.

She looked at his muscular back. Even from behind she found him extremely attractive. She either drooled from the smell of the food cooking or looking at Zuko's body. She watched as he reached over and picked up a cup of coffee and took a drink of it.

"There is a fresh pot over there" Zuko said as he sat the coffee down.

"Thanks, so you want me to drop you off at work before I go to mine?" Katara asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"No, that's ok I'll ride with Aang" Zuko said looking at her.

She smiled as Aang and Toph walked into the kitchen. Zuko turned with the frying pans and spatula in hand and began to put food onto the plates for the people. They all ate in silence. After they were done Katara walked back up to her room and changed into her work uniform. She walked back out and joined the rest at the front door. Giving Zuko a kiss she locked the door and then climbed into her car with Toph.

"So you and Zuko seem to be having fun" Toph said as she felt the car moving.

"Yeah" Katara said glancing at her.

"Are you being smart about it?" Toph questioned.

"Excuse me?" Katara gasped at her friend's question.

"You heard me" Toph said with a smile.

"I've been on the pill there's nothing to worry about" Katara said as she stopped her car in front of a gas station. "We're here at your work."

Toph opened the door. Just before she closed it she stuck her head back in. "Just remember to keep taking the pill" Toph said with a laugh.

"Yeah no shit. What time are you off?" Katara sneered at Toph.

"Seven" Toph said as she closed the door.

Katara watched as Toph walked into her work. She drove down the road to her work. Pulling into the parking lot she parked into her spot. She looked in her vanity mirror and straitened her hair. Reaching into the glove compartment of her car and took out a bottle of lavender perfume. Giving her self a quick sprites on each side of her neck. Getting out of her car she walked up to the coffee shop.

She was the manager of the coffee shop named _The Omashu Coffee Shop. _She unlocked the door and walked in. She turned and locked the door back up and looked at the clock on the wall. She knew Suki had ten minuets to get there and help her open it. Suki was the assistant manager and on the weekends they opened it together.

She went about the task of preparing the shop for opening. She let Suki in and they worked together. The store didn't open for another hour but they showed up two hours early . They worked on it and they would clean everything in the store. Of all the other people who worked there Katara and Suki were the owner's favorite employees.

"Katara I have to tell you something" Suki said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Yes Suki?" Katara said as she walked out of the manager's office. She held in her hand change bag and walked up to the register. She began to count out the money and place it in the drawer.

"You can't tell Sokka what I'm about to tell you" Suki replied as she began to set up chairs around the tables.

"You know you can trust me" Katara said with a smile as she closed the register drawer.

"I'm late" Suki said looking at her.

Katara stopped and looked at Suki. Suki just looked back at her with a smile. Katara walked around the counter to her. She wrapped her in a hug. They laughed and smiled about what Suki just said.

"If I am pregnant what will you think?" Suki said looking at Katara.

"I already think of you as my sister what more can I do?" Katara laughed.

* * *

><p>"So want to go for a beer after work?" Sokka asked Aang and Zuko.<p>

"Sure what the hell" Aang said just before he started mig welding the frame of a car.

"I'm in" Zuko said as he worked on the engine of a truck.

It was getting close to quitting time at the shop. They began to close down the shop. After they were done they drove to a bar near Katara's place. The three of them walked in and sat at the bar. The bartender walked up and gave them each a bottle of beer.

"So Aang, tell me what's going on with you and Toph?" Sokka said as he took a sip of his beer.

"Well I'm working on it" Aang said with a smile.

"Well didn't you spend the night last night?" Sokka asked as he walked over to a pool table. Placing the quarters into it he watched as the pool balls rolled down. He picked up the triangle and racked them. He looked over at Zuko as he tossed him a pool stick.

"Yeah but honestly we didn't have sex instead we talked all night" Aang said as he took a seat at a near at table near the pool table and watched as Zuko broke. He watched as they played pool.

The game took them about half an hour to play the game Sokka had won. Zuko then left them at the bar. He walked to Katara's house. When he got there he walked in. Walking around the house he saw that no one was home. He walked into Katara's room and grabbed a set of jet black clothes. He walked into her bathroom and got a quick shower. He put on a pair of black pants. He then put on his work boots. After he was done with that he put his Kevlar vest on.

Putting the black shirt on he picked up a piece of paper. He then wrote a note on it and sat it on the table next to Katara's bed. He then sat his phone next to it. Standing up he grabbed thee items as he walked out of his girlfriends bedroom. The note read:

_Dear Katara,_

_I've got some things to work on tonight. I'm sorry I wasn't home to greet you when you got home. But I'm off tomorrow and I'll spend the day with you. I'll be back late. I'm not sure how late I'll be out but I will be home. I promise you babe I'll be back. I love you._

_For ever your prince_

_Zuko_

_P.S. leave a key under your mat so I can get back in._

* * *

><p>A man stood in an alley behind a store. He took a drag on his smoke and looked around. Looking back down as he took his phone out of his pocket. He looked at the time and let out a sigh. He placed the phone back into his pocket and looked up as he heard footsteps approaching. A man walked up to him and looked at him. He looked the trembling man over and shook his head. It was one of his regulars.<p>

"You're late" the man said as he flicked his finished smoke onto the ground.

"I know just give me my shit so I can get high" The druggie said.

The drug dealer opened a small container and took out a little baggie filled with cocaine. He placed it in the man's hand as he took the money from the druggie. He could sensed something to his right. He glanced to his right and saw a man looking at them. He pulled his pistol out of the front of his pants and pointed it at the druggie.

"What the fuck is this?" The druggie asked as he raised his hands.

"You brought someone with you?" The dealer growled at him. Nodding his head to the right. He looked back over as the druggie looked at the man standing there.

The druggie reached for his pistol that was holstered in the back of his pants. The drug dealer then knew this new man did not come with the druggie He glanced back at the druggie who had just got his pistol out. Suddenly the drug dealer watched the side of the druggies head blow away. He then watched as the front half of his hand disappeared and the gun fell to the ground. He fell to his knees and looked at the bloody stump that started just below where his knuckles once were.

He looked up as the man walked up to him and stopped in front of him. Looking up the drug dealer's eyes widened. He was staring at a blue and white face with black eyes. Suddenly the man or demon brought his foot down on the bloody hand. The drug dealer let out a loud and pain filled shriek.

"What the fuck do you want? You want money? Take it, it's all right in that case" The man pleaded and nodded his head towards the case.

"The three men who shot up the convince store over on Market Street. I'm looking for them, I want them. Who were they and where are the?" the demon demanded as he placed a silenced .45 to the man's head.

"I don't know who they were" the man said shaking his head.

The demon pointed the gun down at the man's right elbow. He pulled the trigger of the pistol. The pain filled scream of the drug dealer reached the demon's ear. He moved the gun back up to the man's head. The demon looked into the eyes of the drug dealer who took his free hand over and gripped his elbow.

"Who are they?" the demon demanded again.

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW GOD DAMN IT" the drug dealer screamed at the demon. The drug dealer roared in pain as the demon shot him in the shoulder. He looked up at the demon who asked him again. The drug dealer took short breaths and tried not to focus on the pain.

"Who am I looking for?" The demon growled in a deep voice.

"Ok…ok one of them is Deak. He's the bald man with tattoos on his head" the dealer said wheezing.

"Where can I find him?" the demon asked him.

"The Jasmine dragon strip club. It's just a front for a prostitution ring and everyone knows that. He goes there every night and has the same girl get his rocks off" the drug dealer sad. He breathed a sigh of relief as the demon took his foot off of his hand. He looked back over at the demon. "Who the fuck are you?"

The demon stopped and looked back at the man. "I'm the Blue Spirit." With that the Blue spirit shot the drug dealer in the head. He watched as the man's body slumped forward in to the pool of blood that had formed around him from his wounds.

* * *

><p>"Right this way Deak" a girl named Ty Lee said. She looked at her regular that walked into a private room. She forced on a smile for the man. She wore a red see through lace top and a black lace g-string. She was thin and stood about five feet three inches. She was very agile and flexible. He hair was brown and in a in a long braided pony tail that stopped just above her waist line. Her eyes were just as brown as her hair.<p>

She may have looked beautiful on the outside but she felt disgusting and dirty on the inside. She never wanted to do this instead she wanted to be a vet. Her hopes and dreams were shattered when she was kidnapped from her home in Ohio at sixteen. She was kidnapped and forced to become a hooker. She was dragged into it like all the other girls in this place. The only friend she had in this place was Jun. She glanced over at her friend who was in the room to her left.

Jun like Ty Lee was kidnapped too from her home in Oregon at the same age as Ty Lee. She had a tattoo on her left shoulder of a curled dragon. Her raven hair hung loosely down her back. Some of it hung in front of her right eye. She wore an outfit that matched Ty Lee's. She looked over at her friend who was in the room to her left. Ty Lee gave her a sad look. Jun just returned the look of sadness to her and watched as she disappeared into her room.

Ty Lee closed the door and looked back at Deak who took a seat on the couch in the room. The room was the size of an average bed room. It was lit by hanging blue and green lights. It had a fish tank in the corner by a chair. The fish swam around in the tank as Ty Lee dropped some fish food into the tank. She looked back at Deak who already had his pants undone.

"You know what to do" He said to her.

She walked over to him. A lone tear began to come from her eye. She knelt down in front of him and reached up. She hesitated before she suddenly felt Deak's hand grab her hair. Her eyes looked up at him as a hand went across her face. He growled at her to do her job. Tears began to flow from her face as she touched the red and warm hand print. She looked back down at his undone pants.

Suddenly before she started she felt Deak tense up. She looked up to be looking down the barrel of a silenced pistol. She watched as the pistol motioned to the chair. Standing up she looked at the blue faced man. She noticed that his left hand was wrapped around Deak's throat and his pistol had been moved back to Deak's head.

The Blue Spirit walked around the couch and kept the gun trained on Deak. He stared at the murderer who sat on the couch. He didn't say anything, he just stared at the man sitting on the couch.

"Don't you know who I am? I'm Deacon Michaels the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. I'm protected by the Fire Lord asshole. Don't you know who that is?" Deak growled at The Blue Spirit. "I know that but I don't give a fuck you are a murderer. You were one of the men there the day my mother was killed" The Blue Spirit said looking at him.

"I've killed a lot of people. Do you really think I'm going to remember one bitch" Deak said in a defiant tone.

Pulling the trigger twice The Blue Spirit shot Deak in the knee caps. Deak doubled over and roared in pain. Luckily the loud rhythm of the music covered his yells of pain. The Blue spirit glanced over at Ty Lee who smiled but also seemed to cry at watching his actions. She was afraid that he would turn his gun on her.

"What the fuck do you want?" Deak seethed as he gripped his bloody knees.

"I want the Jamaican man who was with you and the shooter who killed my mother" The Blue Spirit demanded as he looked into his eyes.

"Wait you're looking for Islander" Deak said looking at him.

"That's what he's called?" The Blue Spirit said looking at him.

"That's the Jamaican guy. I don't know who the other guy is. I really don't he called me the day we were supposed to knock a store over…a few…days ago" he said slowly realizing what was coming out of his mouth. He looked back up at The Blue Spirit. "It's you, that man who was there when that guy killed that woman"

"Yes, where can I find The Islander" The Blue Spirit demanded.

"I don't know" Deak said looking back up at the man with the gun.

Moving the gun slowly down Deak's body. He pointed the gun down at Deak's exposed member. Deak's eyes shot wide when The Blue Spirit pulled the hammer back on the gun. "Where?"

"I don-" Deak started and then was cut off by his own scream.

The Blue Spirit fired the silenced pistol into Deak's groin. He looked at the man as he howled in agony. He has never felt a pain like this. With in seconds the man's adrenaline cut the pain away from his brain. He looked back up at The Blue Spirit. Moving the gun back up to Deak's head. He pressed the silenced .45 up against Deak's forehead. He pushed it hard against the man's head. As he pushed it onto Deak's head it pushed his head back over the back of the couch. He pulled the hammer back again.

"Ok…ok he controls the gang the Hot Men in the Keys. That's where you'll find him" Deak cried. He didn't cry from the pain he cried from losing his man hood.

"Thank you" The Blue Spirit said taking the gun from his head. Turning to face the hooker known as Ty Lee The Blue spirit walked over to her. She pulled herself tighter into the chair Tears flowed down her face as he walked up to her.

"What do you want?" she sobbed.

"I won't hurt you I swear it. I won't harm those who don't deserve it" The Blue Spirit said as he lightly touched her red and swelling mark on the side of her cheek.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER! YOU TOOK MY DICK AND MY BALLS! WHAT THE FUCK MAN? WHAT THE FUCK IS YOU PROBLEM? AIN'T YOU GETTING ENOUGH PUSSY YOURSELF THERE IS PLENTY OF IT HERE" Deak screamed at The Blue Spirit.

With out warning The Blue Spirit turned and shot Deak in the head. His head snapped back and hung over the back of the couch. Blood painted the wall be hind where his head was. A small stream of blood trickled down from the entrance wound just above the bridge of Deak's nose. The blood slowly rolled down the side of his nose and hooked around his right eye and trailed down the cheek.

There was a dripping sound. The back of his head was a mangled mess. The exit wound was large enough to fit a baseball in it. Blood and brain matter spilled out of it onto the carpet floor. Skull fragments dropped from the back of the man's head. His eyes were still open. The dead man's eyes stared up at the ceiling

After that he heard something coming from the next room. It was a girl screaming. Walking over to the door that connected the rooms together. He slowly opened the door and looked in. He saw a dark haired girl fighting an older man to get off of her.

He gave her a swift slap across her face and pinned her arms down onto the couch. "I paid for you bitch. Now I'm going to get what I want" The older man growled at her.

"Please Don Jackson don't do this. I can't do this anymore please" She cried.

The man ripped her g-string off and started to undo his belt. Suddenly there was a quieted popping sound. The woman's face was covered in blood, bone, and brain matter as she watched the top of the mobster's head get cut off. She shrieked as the older man slumped on top of her dead. She mustered up all of her strength and pushed the dead mob boss off of her. Sitting up she looked to see a man with a gun pointed at the dead man. She looked at him as Ty Lee ran in and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"It's ok Jun he won't hurt you" Ty lee said in a soft reassuring voice.

Jun looked at her friend then back up to the man as he walked over to the couch. He looked down at them as they hugged each other. Looking back up she watched him as he ejected the empty clip into his hand. He slammed another clip into the gun and placed it and the empty clip into their holders.

"Who are you?" Ty Lee asked looking at him.

"The Blue Spirit. I have a task for you two. I know that this place sees a lot of the criminal element and I know you two have been through a lot. I'll stop in from time to time to check on you two and get information from you two about them" The Blue Spirit said as he leaned against the wall.

"What's in it for us?" Jun asked as she wiped the blood off her face.

"I'll bring this place down by its foundations. I will free you both I just ask that you two stay here for a few more months. Then I swear I will bring this place down" The Blue Spirit said looking back at them.

The two girls looked at each other. They talked about it for a few seconds. They were both happy. This man was going to get them out of this shit hole. They looked back up at the man who still stood there looking at them. The nodded to him. He stepped away from the wall and pulled out his pistol.

"Wait five minuets and then put on a good show. I want the criminals of this city to know who I am so they have something to fear now. I want the people of the city to know they have nothing to fear any more. I also want you to give the police a sketch of me" The Blue Spirit ordered and disappeared into the dark of the next room.

"Wait" Jun called after him. She looked at the door as the man walked back in and looked at them.

"Thank you" Ty Lee and Jun said together. They watched as The Blue Spirit just nodded and ran off.

* * *

><p>Zuko quietly placed some things under the porch of Katara's house. He then lifted the mat and took a key out from under it. He quietly unlocked the door and walked into the dark house. He walked down the dark hallway using his hand to guided him down the hallway he stopped as his hand fell on a door knob to Katara's room.<p>

He opened the door and walked in. His eyes were blinded by a light. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the light and he saw Katara sitting in her bed reading a book. She looked up at him and quickly jumped out of the bed and ran to him. She wrapped him in a hug and kissed him. She looked at him. She noticed something in his eyes. He looked satisfied like something had happened and it made him happy.

"You didn't have to wait for me" Zuko said with a smile. After a few seconds he saw she was wearing just her bra and panties. Her bra was a powder blue color and her bottoms were a powder green color. He smiled as her tan skin sat perfectly in her undergarments.

"I was worried about you. Something told me that it would be a good idea to stay up and greet you when you got home" Katara said with a smile as she noticed Zuko's eyes going over her.

"Well that's sweet of you" He said as he kissed her.

Katara climbed back into her bed and looked at Zuko. She watched as Zuko began to strip. She found herself getting hot just by watching him take his shirt off. She then watched as Zuko took his pants off and was standing there in his boxers. She looked his hole body over as he turned and climbed into bed with her. He pulled the blanket over them as Katara shut the light off. She rolled over to look at him. She kissed him and pulled herself closer to him and snuggled with him.

"What did you have to do?" She finally asked him.

"I promise I will tell you just not today" He said as he closed his eyes.

Katara let that be enough. She laid her head on his strong chest and rested her ear on his right peck. She listened to his strong heartbeat. She let it be her rhythm and her lullaby to help her fall asleep. His heart helped her fall asleep many time before. Slowly her eyes closed and the sound of her boyfriend's heartbeat filled her ears. The last thing she felt was Zuko's arm wrapped around her.


	4. Chapter 3

**Well I've been watching my stats and seeing how the jump. i decided to throw this chapter up just to see how much they jump. idk if i will throw any more up for a week or two yet i want to see how my stats go up. if yall want more before a week let me know i can do it so just leave it in your review or shoot me a message either or will work. Also i picked a song that i thought was perfect for Azula. i picked the song The Game by Disturbed. if you think there is one better then that for her let me know. thanks please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or any referancs to movies and/or actors mentioned. I also don't own the cars (wish i did) and/or their manufacturers. I also don't own the song The Game by Disturbed**

**Ratted M for: Strong langue including sexual dialogue, strong sexual content including rape, and graphic violence.**

**Chapter Three**

**True Love**

"_Our top story, The Blue Spirit strikes again. Story at eleven" _The news woman said.

Zuko and Katara laid on Zuko's couch in his living room. Iroh and Bumi both sat at their pai sho table listing to the news broadcast. Zuko sat up and relined himself so he was more comfortable. After he was done Katara laid her head on his lap and stared at the TV. He then lightly ran his fingers through her silky smooth chocolate colored hair.

If Katara was ice she would have melted just from his warm and soft touch. She had helped him through his darkest time. She was proud of that and she had truly fallen head over heals for Zuko. She truly loved him more then she ever has before. She watched as Zuko's hand reached for the TV remote. With a quick strike she smacked his hand away from it.

"Do we really have to watch the damn news?" He looked down at her with pleading eyes.

She smiled and looked up into his eyes. "Yes I have beef following this for the last three months."

He smiled and shook his head. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead. She smiled and reached her left hand up and gripped him by his neck. Lightly she pulled him closer until he was mere inches away from her. Without warning he kissed her. She kissed him back and looked at him with a smile.

"Why don't you kids go to Zuko's room?" Bumi said with a cackle.

They both looked over at Bumi who just smiled. The looked at each other and shrugged. Zuko got up and walked over and sat the remote on the pai sho table. He turned and looked at Katara who threw her arms around his waist. His reply to that was he quickly swung his arms around and picked her up. She let out a giggle as she flew through the air. He began to carry her towards the steps.

"Don't for get a condom Zuko" Bumi called after him with a laugh. He looked over at Iroh who let out a loud belly laugh.

As soon as they got to Zuko's room Katara walked over to a desk that had two aquariums on it. She looked into the one and saw a snake in it She was stricken by the brilliant reds, yellows, and blacks. Slowly she started to reach her hand into the tank to touch the snake. She was startled as Zuko's hand grabbed hers. She looked over at him as he shook his head. He explained to her that she almost just stuck her hand in with a coral snake.

Walking back over to his bed she climbed onto it. She laid down on her stomach and grabbed his TV remote. She then pointed it at the TV and turned it on. She thumbed through the channels till she landed on the local news just as it started. She glanced over at Zuko just as he laid down next to her and put his arm around her. They both looked at the TV just as it cut to the news woman.

"_Our top story tonight, The Blue Spirit strikes again. This time the vigilante struck another gang hide out. This brings his death total into the upper twenties. Aside from the string of deaths left in his wake he has been destroying drug outpost. Witness have been few and all have described the same thing. We interviewed the last witness to The Blue Spirit's rampage. She asked to remain anonymous." _Katara and Zuko watched as the screen cut to a woman. Her face was black and she sat against a black background.

"_I was with my daughter walking to a store to get some food. We were being followed the hole time and we didn't know it. Next thing I know we are being taken and forced into a building. Seven men were in there. They separated me from my daughter placing up in different room._

"_I could hear my daughter screaming for me to help her. I fought and struggled as the men placed me down on a couch. Out of nowhere the room where they had my daughter at erupted in gunfire. I could see bullet holes appearing in the wall. There was the sounds of bodies falling. The five men who had me were passing out guns to everyone. The leader of the group took me as his shield._

"_He sent three of his men to the door where my daughter was. Suddenly I watched in horror as they unloaded their guns at the door. I screamed in horror as the bullets ripped through the wood door. When they stopped I watched as the door got kicked down and a man walked out and shot the three men. He snapped over and shot one man. He then turned his gun and pointed it at the man who was still using me as a shield._

"_I watched as The Blue Spirit raised his gun and pointed in my direction. I heard the man using me as a shield yelling at The Blue Spirit. I felt the man pop his head out and just as he did The Blue Spirit fired a shot. I felt the man's grip around my throat loosen then his weight fall to the ground. Still in shock The Blue Spirit sat me down on the couch. He then walked back into the room he came from then came out leading my daughter to my side." _The TV cut to a commercial.

Katara was now sitting on the edge of Zuko's bed staring at the TV. She glanced over at Zuko who didn't seem to care about it. She laid back and looked over at him as he put his arm around her. "What do you think about this?" she asked him.

"The man who is doing this is doing a great thing. He's getting the criminals before the cops can. He's getting known criminals not people that are suspected of being a criminal" Zuko said looking at her.

"I know I'm so glad someone is finally stepping forward and taking a stand" she said with a smile as the news came back on.

"_We decided to go to the streets and ask the people what they think"_

"_What do you think of The Blue Spirit?" _The man off camera asked.

"_He's a good man he stands for the common man and shows we don't have to live in fear any more"_

"_It's not right who decides who lives and who dies"_

"_I lost family in a gang war. Now the gangs are running in fear. They didn't fear the cops all they knew was violence. Now this man is doing to the criminals that we all wished we could do"_

The story about The Blue Spirit was over. Katara sat there on the bed and looked over at Zuko who was thumbing through a sports magazine. She snatched the magazine from him and looked at him with a smile. He looked at her as she pushed him down onto his bed. She began to kiss him patiently and pinned him to the soft bed.

She snaked her tongue into his mouth. She felt her tongue to a dance with his inside of his mouth. She lightly bit his lip and softly tugged at it. Pulling back she looked down at him who looked up at her. She sat back as he sat up and as he did she tugged and pulled at his shirt fighting to get it off of him. After she had succeeded Zuko worked on her shirt.

His eyes locked onto her breast. She hadn't been wearing a bra under her shirt. As they kissed again Zuko ran his hands down her smooth skin and finally gripped hard onto her ass. She rested her forehead against his and opened her mouth to let out a deep and heartfelt sigh. Zuko then began to kiss her neck and work his way down in-between her breast. She arched her head back and let out a soft moan as she felt his tongue move over her breast.

She moved her hands up and ran them through his hair. She felt as him softly push her down onto the bed. She looked as he slowly worked to take her pants off. With out warning she rolled him onto his back and looked at him as he looked at her. She leaned down till her lips were rested next to his ears. "I'm running this show tonight babe" she whispered seductively into his ear.

Just before she pulled away she lightly nibbled on his earlobe. She then removed her pants and underwear and then worked on his. She stopped for a few seconds and looked at Zuko's chest. She saw five quarter sized welts on his chest. She looked at them then to him who reassured her they were nothing. Not letting the weird marks bother her she turned her attention back to what she was getting ready to do.

She lightly reached her hand down to his hard erection that had been rubbing against her clit for the past minuet. Instead of putting it in her like she wanted to she began to lightly move Zuko's erection around against her clit. She tipped her head back and enjoyed the pleasure of the moment. She arched hr back and smiled when Zuko's soft moaning came to her ears. She had enough of the small pleasure that this was bringing to her. She leaned back and guided him in and after he was in she leaned forward and looked down at him.

Slowly she began to rock back and forth moving her hips, she could feel his pelvis rock in sync with her hips. As she kept rocking she leaned back and tipped her head back and breathed deeper and deeper. She leaned back and placed her hands behind her and rocked faster. She felt Zuko's left hand fall onto her hip and then felt more pleasure as his other hand fell onto her clit and began to rub in small circles.

She let out a scream of pleasure as she felt a hot and warm explosion inside of her. She let out a deep and pleasured sigh and leaned down and placed her lips hard to his. She rolled off of him and laid down next to him. Both of them were sweating and breathing deep. She curled her nude body next to his and rested her head on his shoulder. Curling her knee up and resting in on his waist she kissed him on his neck. She felt as he reached over and turned off the table lamp. He then tugged his blanket over them. She closed her eyes and felt as he wrapped her in a loving embrace. No words were spoken and she let that be enough. She just breathed in his scent.

* * *

><p>Katara typed on her computer in the manager's office in the coffee shop. She reached over and gripped the handle of a mug and took a drink of coffee. She looked over the reports of the day's business. She then looked over and began to count the money out she had laying on the desk. She heard a sound of a chair being pulled up next to her. She glanced over to see Suki sitting down next to her.<p>

"Everyone's out and the shop's closed down" Suki said looking at her.

"Ok I'm almost done here then we can leave" Katara said as she kept counting.

"You sure you are ok to walk home I can give you a ride" Suki said looking at her.

"No it's cool I want to walk. I'll be getting my car back from Sokka tomorrow" Katara said as she finished counting.

The two of them walked out of the store and locked the door. They gave each other a hug and went their ways. Katara lived only about a half a mile away from her work. She usually would be driving now but her car was at Sokka's and Zuko's garage for inspection. It was a warm night so she decided to take the long way home.

She sensed something or someone was following her. She risked a glance back and saw nothing behind her. If she had looked up she would have seen a figure dart over the rooftops. She turned back around and looked forward and quickened her pace. _Why the fuck did I decide to take the long way. Oh yeah it's a nice night, damn it why the hell did it have to be nice? Why the hell didn't I agree to go with Suki? _Katara thought to herself.

She looked up when suddenly a hand was clasped over her mouth. She let out a muffled scream and struggled as she felt three more pairs of hands pick her up and pull her into a back ally. Her eyes darted around and looked at the three men she could see. The fourth man she could not see and he was the one she wanted to see more. Suddenly she felt her center of gravity shift and place her feet on the ground.

She felt them quickly slam her against a brick wall and pull her purse off of her arm. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but bricks she could feel blood tracing down the right side of her head. She could feel a knife get pressed up against her cheek. She tried to utter a yell but the way she was pinned against the wall she couldn't even utter a yelp.

"We're going to take turns with you bitch" The man with a knife growled into her ear. She then felt the man's tongue start at her neck then move up to her ear.

She closed her eyes and felt a tear go down her cheek as she felt his free hand move. She felt it slowly snake its way to the front of her pants. _PLEASE ZUKO HELP ME!_ her thoughts screamed in her head. She closed her eyes tightly as the man ran his hands over her body. She pictured Zuko's warm smiling face. She pictured being in Zuko's loving embrace and his warm hands on her face. She head Zuko's words in her head. _I'll always love you and be your Prince. _

Suddenly a gunshot rang out she heard the sound of a body flop to the ground. Katara's eyes shot open. She glanced over and saw a man with a smoking gun pointed in the direction of the men. She felt as she got thrown to the ground. She rolled over onto her back and looked towards where the fight was going on at. She sat up and grabbed her purse and looked on. She realized what was going on, The Blue Spirit just saved her life.

She looked as two of the men ran strait for The Blue Spirit. In a flash of lighting the man pulled out his gun and shot one of the men and killed that man. He turned and shot the other man in the knee. He looked down as the man fell before him. The man sat up and looked as the gun fired.

Katara flinched when the back of the man's head exploded away. Even at her distance she could feel droplets of blood land on her. She looked up and watched as the man grabbed The Blue Spirit and turned and tossed him to the ground causing the gun to fall freely from his hand. The man walked over to The Blue Spirit who was getting up. As soon as he was on his feet the man spun and kicked The Blue Spirit across the face.

Katara gasped as she watched the mask that The Blue Spirit was wearing land to on the ground. The man spat blood out of his mouth and looked back up as the man came at him with the knife. With a quick reaction, The Blue Spirit gripped the man's wrist. Thrusting his open palm forward, as he did he heard a satisfying sound of the forearm breaking.

The man screamed as he looked at his right forearm. The bone was jutting out from the skin. He looked up as The Blue Spirit picked up the knife. The man stood back up and swung his left fist at The Blue Spirit. With a quick move The Blue Spirit gripped the man's arm. With a quick thrust he stabbed the knife into the man's throat. Blood gushed out of the wound which meant the knife had hit the jugular. He kicked the man to the ground.

Katara was now standing and watched as the man laid on the ground and coughed and choked on his own blood. Katara walked forward and picked up the mask. She looked down at it and picked it up. She turned it over and looked the face of the mask. It looked just like all the sketches she had seen of The Blue Spirit. She looked back to the man who had just saved her life. His back was to her with his hand out. She looked down at the mask then to his hand. She sat the mask in his hand and watched as he put it back on.

The Blue Spirit turned and looked at Katara. She backed away as he walked over to his fallen gun. Picking it up she watched as he placed the gun back into its holster. He looked back at Katara who looked him over. She could see some blood trailing down from behind the mask and down the mans neck. She watched as slowly he turned and walked away.

"Wait" Katara said as she grabbed his hand. She watched as his head snapped and looked back at her. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Sokka and Zuko both ran through the halls of the hospital towards the ER. Both of them had gotten word at five in the morning that Katara was in the hospital. Sokka had been awaken from his sleep by Zuko who had came to wake him. He had left Suki at home and jumped into Zuko's car with him.<p>

Sokka stopped looked back as Zuko stopped at the nurse's station. She pointed down the hall at a room. He thanked her and turned and ran to Sokka. Both took off down to the room. Throwing the curtain open Sokka stood there looking at Katara who was sitting on the bed. She looked up to see Zuko and Sokka standing there looking at her.

Sokka was the first to dart forward. He wrapped her in a hug and held her close. He looked at some of her bruises and cuts. He pushed back her hair on the right side of her head and looked at the stitches in her temple. Tears lightly streamed down her face as she looked up at Zuko.

She looked at him as he took a seat next to her bed. She noticed that the left side of his face just under his scar had a three inch gash in it.. She reached up looked at him as Zuko threw his arms around her. He kissed her patiently and held her head against his chest. About that time the doctor walked in and looked at them.

"Hi there gentleman I see that she has a very loving boyfriend and brother" The doctor said looking at Zuko and Sokka. "I have to take her to radiology and give her a C.A.T scan to make sure she had no brain damage…wow what happened to your face?" The doctor said looking at the gash on Zuko's cheek.

"I…uh…got it at work" Zuko said looking at the doctor.

Shrugging his shoulders the doctor took Katara out of the room. Zuko stood up and looked over at Sokka who was staring at him. "What?" Zuko asked confused.

"Bullshit you got that at work" Sokka said calling Zuko out.

Zuko looked at him for a few seconds. He poked his head back out into the hall and saw nobody around. He pulled the curtain shut and pushed Sokka back into the corner of the room. Sokka protested the hole way as Zuko pushed him back to the corner. When he got him back to the spot he Zuko slapped his hand over Sokka's mouth. As Zuko pulled his hand back he put his index finger over his mouth to silence Sokka.

"What the fuck is going on?" Sokka whispered in a pissed off tone.

"I got this gash when I killed four guys tonight" Zuko whispered back as all emotion left his eyes.

"You killed four guys tonight?" Sokka whispered as he pulled back from him.

"Yeah I got kicked across the face when I saved Katara" Zuko replied looking at him.

Sokka looked at him as the emotions on Zuko's face never changed at all. He stared at Zuko who was unchanging. Sokka took a seat and let what Zuko said sink in. he looked back up at Zuko who was just staring at him as he began to rest against the wall. He then thought about how Katara was saved by The Blue Spirit. Then it struck Sokka what Zuko had told him.

"It's you, you're The Blue Spirit" Sokka whispered in a shocked tone. He looked at Zuko who just nodded and didn't say anything else. "I want to help" Sokka said standing up and looking Zuko in the eyes.

"You can start tomorrow by covering for me. One of the men who had a hand in my mother's death will be in town. I want you to cover for me so I can get him" Zuko said looking at him.

"No problem I can do that" Sokka said looking at him.

* * *

><p>Zuko helped Katara through his house to his bedroom. She was walking just fine but Zuko didn't want to take the chance of her hurting herself more. He chose to make her come back to his place so he could keep an eye on her. He looked at her as she laid on his bed. She looked up at him and smiled as he kissed her on the forehead. She looked up at him as he walked over to his door.<p>

"I'm going to get a drink do you want anything?" He asked looking back at her.

"Just a bottle of water" Katara replied looking at him. She watched as he nodded and then left the room. After he was out of the room she laid on his bed and found it eerily quiet in his room. It was quiet except for a stat sound that she heard that seemed to be coming from Zuko's closet.

Kicking her feet over his bed she got up and walked over to the closet. She slowly walked over to the closet and opened the door and looked in. She was suddenly bombarded by his scent that filled the closet. She looked at all his clothes that hung and swayed in the closet. She looked for the source of the static. She could hear it coming from behind the wall of the closet. She reached her hand forward through the hanging clothes and found the wall. She moved her hand around on the wall searching. Although she didn't know what she was looking for she would know it when she would find it.

He hand fell onto a metal latch on the wall. She pulled at it slowly and as she did she heard the sound of the latch clicking open. She watched as the door swung open to revile a passage way. She walked in and started walking through the passage. As she walked she came to a small room that was about half the size of Zuko's room. She reached up and turned on a light. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

The wall in front of her had pictures of known mobsters and gang members. Some of them had red Xs through them. She looked at the pictures that were pined to locations on a map of the city. She looked over at two pictures of men that led up to another man but that picture was of a man's outline with a question mark above it. She read the names of the two pictures that were under the outlined man.

"Deacon Michaels and The Islander" Katara whispered to herself.

She looked at the picture of Deacon and saw a red X through the picture. She looked over to her left and saw news paper cut outs hanging on the wall. There was an order to them, half of them were about gang violence and some of the people caught in the cross fire. The other half were about The Blue Spirit, and what he has been doing. She looked them over and then looked at the table below the map. Sitting on it was a newly repaired Kevlar vest with five patches on it. When she looked at it she recognized the pattern. They were laid out in the same way as the welts were on Zuko's chest.

She looked down next to the vest and saw a sawed off shotgun with its shells sitting next to it. She looked around on the table at three side arms sitting around on the table. She looked at the .45 with a silencer attached to it and next to it was a .357. The last one was a desert eagle. She looked at all the shells laid out across the table. She saw the bullets were arranged and sat up next to the guns. She picked one up an looked to see it was a hollow point. All of the bullets on the table were hollow points.

She turned around to see more guns hanging on the wall. She looked them all over as she walked closer to them she saw the weapons ranged from hunting rifles and hunting shotguns to assault weapons. She looked at all of them and then her attention was grabbed by something to her right. She looked over to see all black clothes sitting on a small table. She could see something was under the clothes. She reached under the clothes and grabbed something hard. She pulled out the object from under the clothes and gasped when she saw what she was looking at.

"Yes I am The Blue Spirit" Zuko's voice said from behind her.

She jumped when she heard his voice. She sat the mask back down and slowly turned to see Zuko leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed. She looked at him then to all the stuff in the room. She then started to think about everything that was going on. She then looked up at him thinking about him and thinking about how he had saved her like she had hopped he would. She walked up to him and looked at him in the eyes. Suddenly she kissed him and wrapped her arms around him as tears began to flow from her eyes.

"Your not mad at me?" he asked her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"No you're doing the right thing but I do want you to stop" Katara said looking up at him.

"Why? You just said I was doing the right thing. These people that I'm killing are deserving to die. My mother didn't deserve to die but she did. She was an innocent, murdered in cold blood right in front of me. What I'm doing is making sure that no more innocent people get killed" Zuko explained as he pulled back from Katara and looked down at her.

"Zuko listen I know how hard it is to loose your mother. My mother was murdered too. She died when I was eleven gunned down in a drive by. Listen this choker is all I have left of her, Sokka and m dad are all that's left in my family. Then I found you. I found a new addition to my life. I was in love with you the moment I saw you and I never wanted to loose you or let you go. Zuko I don't want you to die that's why I'm asking you to stop" Katara explained to Zuko as they walked out of the closet.

Zuko looked at her as they laid down on his bed. She curled up next to him on his bed as he let what she said sink in. He let out a sigh and then sat up so that his back rested against the back board of his bed. He looked down at her. "Alright I just have to do two more things and then I'll put The Blue Spirit away."

"Thank you darling, oh and thank you for saving my life." Katara said with a smile and kissed him. She looked at him and pushed him down and kissed his neck. She pulled up away from him and looked down at him. "Want to fool around?" she asked him with a giggle.

"Awe hell you ain't got to ask me twice" Zuko said and rolled her over and started kissing her again. As he did she let out a laugh as she felt her hair pillow onto his bed.

* * *

><p>There was a dripping sound that came to The Islander's ears. He could tell it was a liquid falling into anther liquid. He could feel the warm stickiness of his blood dripping down the side of his head. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to move around. He then realized he was hanging upside down. He heard a loud explosion come from the water then the mass fell back to the water. He looked down to see what the source of the sound was.<p>

He looked to see ten feet below him to see the head of an animal swimming around in the water below him. With out warning the head flew out of the water attached to a seven foot body with an unknown length of tail still in the water. His eyes grew large when the mouth of the animal opened and then snapped shut just mere inches from the end of his dreadlocks. He let out a blood curdling scream as the animal fell back to the water. He struggled and fought to get loose and get to safety.

"The American crocodile. One time it was considered an endangered species. This big boy is at least a fifteen foot long beast at that point he's looking at you and seeing a nice big juicy steak. Did you know that Florida is the only place in the hole world where alligators and crocodiles naturally occur in the same place?" A voice said from behind him.

The islander heard the sound of boots falling on a wood floor walking around to face him. He looked to see the man walk around him. He looked up at the man as he stopped and turned to face him. The Islander's eyes went wide when he saw The Blue Spirit looking at him. "IT'S YOU? THE BLUE SPIRIT" The Islander yelled when he saw the man.

"Yes I came for you like I did for Deak. I'm going to ask you the same questions that I asked him" The Blue Spirit said as he pulled up a chair and took a seat in front of The Islander.

"Who are you?" The islander asked with questing and fearful eyes.

"Well I guess it's only fair I know you and you don't know me" The Blue Spirit said.

The Islander watched as he took his mask off slowly. His eyes focused and then went wide when he saw who was behind the mask. He remembered it as the man who was with the woman the contract killer murdered in that store. The same man who was not supposed to be harmed. "What's your name?"

"My name is Zuko and I am the son of Ursa the woman that you helped murder in cold blood" Zuko said looking at him. "I'm going to make this very simple for you. I want you to tell me who the shooter was, where I can find him, and who he was working for"

"Ok but you have to promise to let me go. I swear I will go back to Jamaica and never set foot back in the states again" The Islander pleaded.

"I will let you go" Zuko said looking at him.

"His name is Jet. He is a contract killer who was hired by the Fire Lord to kill your mother. I honestly have no idea how to find him he calls me. Here is the hard part he gets a new number every month. I know he lives somewhere near the Fire Lord. He's sleeping with the daughter of the Fire Lord. The only way to find Jet is for him to find you" The Islander explained as he looked at Zuko.

"Ok I believe you" Zuko said standing up.

"Wait I thought you said would let me go" The Islander pleaded as Zuko picked up his mask and put it on.

Zuko turned around with his mask on and looked at The Islander. He took his sawed off shot gun out of its hip holster and walked back up to The Islander. "I did say that" Zuko said and raised his gun and pointed it at the rope above the man's feet. "But I didn't say how I would let you go."

The Islander's eyes went wide as he heard the gun fire. He screamed as he splashed into the water below. He floated to the surface and looked around as he struggled to free himself. He looked around and couldn't see the monster of a reptile anywhere. He looked to see a trail of bubbles near him. He couldn't see anything as the bubbles stopped a few feet from him.

He began to panic and struggle. He looked around and then he saw a sharp piece of metal that jutted out from a broken pipe. He started to kick he bound feet over to it. He got to in in seconds and looked back to see if the croc had surfaced. He reached his bound hands up and began to move his hands back and forth. After about thirty seconds he cut the rope away. He reached down and undid the binding around his feet. He then saw half of a ladder hanging down from where he fell from. He swam over towards the ladder.

Just as he got to below the ladder he felt a crushing pressure on his right arm. He let out a roar of pain and fright as he looked at his arm. He was staring into the eyes of a massive crocodile. He screamed as the croc went into a death roll throwing water around. There was a popping sound that echoed through the death trap. The croc disappeared below the water again.

The Islander lifted his arm out of the water to see the damage. His eyes went wide when he looked at his arm. From the elbow up was gone and all that remained was a bloody nub. White gleamed in the low light he could see the snapped bone. He began to scream and yell as he watched the blood squirt out of the wound and turned the water a bright red. He started rubbing and holding onto the stump trying to stop the bleeding. He looked at it and then suddenly the water exploded in front of him. The last thing he saw was an open toothy mouth bite down on his head.

_**(Two Days Later)**_

On the very edge of the Everglades a large mansion sat atop a hill over looking the massive swamp. At one look someone would think the governor or a movie star lived in this building. A Ford Mustang GT convertible raced up the road towards the giant house. The driver rode with his girlfriend in the passenger seat. She heard her song start playing through the radio. She cranked the music up and stood up and let the wind whip around her.

The song _The Game by Disturbed _blared out of the radio's speakers. The girl screamed and cheered as the as the music played. She danced seductively to the music causing her boyfriend to watch her. He slowed down as he got to the gate that led to the massive house. He looked at the guard who looked at both of them and then turned around and opened the gate. The car pulled up to the drive way and parked next to a limo. The girl leaned across and kissed her boyfriend and then jumped out of the car.

The driver watched as she walked up the steps into the house. He watched as her black hair flowed in the air. He found his eyes drifting down to her firm ass. _Damn I can't wait to tap that ass tonight _he thought to himself as smiled and shook his head.

Ozai looked at a stack of papers that sat before him on the table. He reached across the table and grabbed a glass of scotch that sat on the table. He picked it up and took a sip of it. He listened to the ice clank around in the glass. He took another sip of the amber liquid and felt the warm and cool drink go down his throat. He looked up as the door to his office opened.

"Hello father" Azula said as she walked in.

"Azula must you wear clothes like that?" He asked looking at her outfit.

"I like this outfit it makes Jet sweat" she said with a smile.

Ozai sat at his table in the massive house. He looked across the table at Azula who filed her nails. He looked his daughter over and smiled to himself. He was proud of her without a shadow of a doubt. She had been getting into the business of being a well rounded mobster.

"So father what's the reason you have called me here today?" Azula asked looking up at her father.

"I have a mission for you" Ozai said looking at her as he took a cigar from his drawer.

"What is it?" Azula asked as she lit up a smoke.

"The Islander was found dead today. He was killed and eaten by a crocodile. The cops claim The Blue Spirit killed him. It wasn't like his normal methods but it was defiantly him" Ozai explained to her.

"What does this have to do with me?" Azula asked looking at her father as he took a sip of his drink.

"This Blue Spirit has been causing our business a lot of trouble. He has been killing my contacts on the street left and right" Ozai said as he followed his daughter's actions as he lit his cigar.

"Yes I know what do you want to do about it?" She asked.

"I'm not going to do anything you are. I want you to find and kill The Blue Spirit at any cost. And after you do that you will become the new Fire Lord after I'm gone or step down" he said looking at his daughter.

Azula had a demonic smile crawl across her face. She stood up and tipped her head to her father. She walked out of the room and started down the halls of the building. She made her way out to the driveway. She looked down to see a man with shaggy dark brown hair leaned up against a Mustang GT. He wore a red and yellow shirt and blue jeans. He flicked out his smoke and stood up as Azula walked up to him. She kissed him in a seductive and slutty manner.

"What did your father say?" He asked her.

"Well Jet, he said that he was pleased with your work on killing my mother. I am asking you to come with me to hunt and kill The Blue Spirit" Azula said looking into his eyes.

"Alright what are we going to do?" Jet asked looking at her.

"Look for Long Feng I want the Dai Li out and starting a war with the cops. If we want to get The Blue Spirit he have to draw him out with live bait" Azula said looking at him with a devilish smile that he returned to her.


	5. Chapter 4

**Well that stats have spoken. the story jumped from about 750 to 1003 so that means this is a pretty good story. i decided the through this chapter up today after seeing how much my stats shot up. i cant help but think what yall think when you read this. i hope it tugs at your heart strings like it does mine sometimes when i type it. i know i said id throw it up in a week but after the popularity of it i couldn't help but type this chapter. i hope yall love this one like yall have been liking the others let me know what yall think. R&R please**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or any referancs to movies and/or actors mentioned. I also don't own the cars (wish i did) and/or their manufacturers. I also don't own the song The Game by Disturbed**

**Ratted M for: Strong langue including sexual dialogue, strong sexual content including rape, and graphic violence.**

**Chapter Four**

**Promises Kept**

Ty Lee and Jun laid in their bed together in each others arms. They have been through a lot together and they were sure they would go through much more together. After being raped and abused by so many people, they both found solace in each other and through it all they fell in love. When they were in each others arms nothing else mattered in the world, and they had nothing to be afraid of. They did live nicely at the Jasmine Dragon, but to them it didn't matter they were still forced to be hookers and do things they didn't want to do.

Neither of them wanted anything to do with men ever again. That's if they ever get out of the Jasmine Dragon. Both of them planed to stay together after this hole ordeal was over, neither of them wanted to be away from each other. They just kept counting the days since they first met The Blue Spirit. They were going to keep counting until he get them out of the hell they had been forced into. It had been five months since that day and they had seen him a few times since he made the promise, and he still hadn't gotten out.

"I can't believe we fucking trusted him" Jun hissed as she got out of the bed.

"Jun come on he said he would get us out of here" Ty Lee said as she too got out of the bed and walked over to the dresser to join Jun.

"Its been five fucking month, all that he has done was stop in and get info from us and then leave. Think about it if he was really going to get us out of here and destroy this place he would have done it by now. He's just like every other man we have ever met, they tell us one thing then do another. I MEAN WHAT THE FUCK" Jun growled and then screamed as she threw a brush across the room.

Ty Lee softly but firmly placed her hands on Jun's face. She gave her a soft kiss and then looked at her. "He have to hope for the best" she said with a small smile.

"That's all you two can ever do" a voice from behind said to the two of them.

They jumped and spun around to look at the source. The looked and their eyes grew wide when the looked to see The Blue Spirit standing in the doorway looking at them. Ty Lee smiled and looked at Jun who just rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed and took a seat on it. Ty Lee Joined her and looked at Jun who was fuming to see him again.

"What the fuck do you want now?" Jun spat at him.

"I want you two to get only the shit you can carry on your back" The Blue spirit said looking at them both.

They two women looked at each other then back to him who just nodded. They both jumped off the bed and grabbed their own book bags. They walked over to their dresser and started throwing normal street clothes into them. The Blue Spirit stepped out of the room so they could change. When they walked out of the bedroom the froze.

Standing next to The Blue Spirit was a man as tall as him. This man had his hair pulled back into a wolf's tail hair style. They couldn't make his face out to well because he wore a pair of sunglasses and a bandana around his face. He like The Blue Spirit wore all black with a Kevlar vest under the shirt. His body type was similar to The Blue Spirit. They looked at the weapons the two men had.

The Blue Spirit wielded an AK-47 that he gripped by the pistol grip of the gun and kept it pointed towards the ceiling. The second man held an AR-15 in a similar manner. They both looked at the two girls. The wolf tailed man tossed both Ty Lee and Jun each a Kevlar vest. They both put theirs on and looked at the two man.

"Who's the wolf tailed man?" Jun asked as she finished clipping up the vest. She watched as The Blue Spirit an the other man looked at each other then back to Ty Lee and Jun.

"Well I didn't have a name until now call me Wolf Tail" the man said looking at them.

"How are we getting out of here?" Ty Lee asked looking at them.

"The front door" The Blue Spirit replied looking at them.

Before either of the two girls could protest the idea their door busted open. A large and muscular man ran in to their room. He froze when he looked at The Blue Spirit and Wolf Tail. After he realized who he was looking at he reached for the Uzi he had strapped under his armpit. Without hesitation both of the man leveled their assault rifles and opened fire on the man.

The thug crashed against the door and slid into the hallway he came from. Blood and bullet holes painted the tan door. After that they looked at each other as they heard yelling and screaming coming out of the hallway. Wolf Tail pushed Ty Lee and Jun behind him and slowly led them to join The Blue Spirit. They watched as The Blue Spirit rested against the wall and pointed the gun out the door.

He motioned with his hand to follow him. Wolf Tail walked up to him and pushed Jun and Ty Lee in-between him and The Blue Spirit. The Blue Spirit started walking at a brisk pace through the halls with the girls hot on his heals. Wolf Tail walked and kept his focus behind the group. As they walked they had no more problems until they hit the dance floor.

They stopped at the entrance and looked at the dance floor. Standing there looking back at the group was about fifteen to twenty men looking back at them. Everyone raised their guns and pointed them at each other. They then heard a man yell and the gunmen on the floor stopped and looked back at a man who was walking through them. He looked up at the two men who had is two girls.

He wore a nice and neatly pressed suit. He was tall and thing with a square jaw and powerful cheek bones. His hair was brown and cut short and was thinning in the front. He had massive sideburns that were long and sat on the side on his face. He walked through the group of men with his arms crossed behind him. He looked up at The Blue Spirit and Wolf Tail.

"Gentlemen I am Don Zhao owner of this fine establishment. I should feel honored that The Blue Spirit came to my place a business, but this isn't your first time here. So I can tell the two of you have excellent taste in women, I mean look you two are trying to take my best girls. So I suggest you hand them back over to me and I won't report this to the Fire Lord" the man named Zhao said as he stopped in front of his men and looked at the four people in front of him.

The Blue Spirit and Wolf Tail looked at each other then to Ty Lee and Jun. Both of the girls were cowering behind them and they could see the fear in their eyes. Slowly The Blue Spirit lowered his rifle as did Wolf Tail. Zhao smiled and slowly stepped forward towards them. Wolf Tail glanced at The Blue Spirit and then back to Zhao who had his hand out waiting for the two girls to come to him.

"Better idea, how about fuck you and we burn this place to the ground" Wolf tail snarled.

Zhao looked at him as the man snapped his rifle back to his shoulder. Zhao's smile went away and transformed into and angry and aggressive sneer. A single gunshot rang out and the bullet caught Zhao above his left eye. The side of his head blew away and blood and brain matter sprayed all over the floor. Zhao fell to the ground and everyone watched as his nerves fired one last time causing his hands and feet to twitch.

All the thugs looked down at their fallen leader who laid on his side as blood pooled around his head. They looked back up at the two men in front of them with their guns now trained on them. The thugs all started opening fire onto the four people who stood before them. The two who had the rifles returned fire and ran back behind a pair of pillars.

The Blue Spirit and Wolf Tail both hid behind their own pillar. Jun and Ty Lee were with them hidden behind the two men. The Blue Spirit looked at the small waist high wall that ran into the pillar. He kicked it and felt it was made of metal. Looking down at Ty Lee he lightly moved her behind it and motioned her to get as low as she could. He looked back over at Wolf Tail who had done the same thing with Jun. The two men looked at each other and ejected the empty clips from their guns. Both of them slammed clips back into the guns then looked back at each other. Wolf tail nodded and The Blue Spirit returned the nod back to him.

They both stepped out from behind the pillars with their guns raised. As bullets flew around them like mosquitoes from hell they began to return fire. They both dipped and ducked as the bullets ripped into the walls behind them. They were dropping men left and right. They had superior firepower compared to the thugs who just has Uzis and pistols. The smaller weapons didn't have enough power to do to much damage against the two men.

Wolf Tail jumped behind the bar and reloaded his gun. He slammed a new clip in to his AR-15 and cocked at action. He looked up as bullets shattered the giant mirror behind the bar and the bottles of alcohol. He looked to his left and saw a bottle of scotch laying next to him. He looked at the label and saw it was a twenty year old scotch. He reached up and took down a towel and carefully wrapped the bottle up. "I'll save you for later" he whispered to himself.

He stood up and opened fire on three men who darted for cover behind some tables they had flipped over. He smiled to himself when he saw the stage where the dancers danced get coated in blood. He then looked as The Blue Spirit who kicked a man to the ground and executed the man before him who laid on the ground. He looked at a man who was hidden behind a pillar and neither him nor The Blue Spirit could get a shot at him.

He reached behind himself and grabbed a bottle of Bacardi 151 that hadn't been shot and opened it. He knelt back behind the counter and opened the top of it. He popped the small metal piece off it and looked at the liquid inside of it. He lifted his bandana just enough and placed the bottle to his lips and took a swig of it. He then took a small cloth rag and fed it into the bottle. Tipping it upside down he looked as the alcohol soaked into the rag. He then reached up took a book of matches from under the bar. Opening them up and took one from it. Striking the match he lit the cloth on fire and stood up.

After he was standing he looked at the man who was still behind the pillar. He threw the flaming spirit at the man and watched as it shattered and the flames wrapped around the man and the pillar. The man behind the pillar ran around the room screaming and yelling as the flames engulfed him. He fell to the ground still screaming and rolling around on the ground trying to put the flames out. Suddenly there was a sound of bullets firing from the man. The extra clips he had began firing the bullets that were loaded into them because the powder in then had gotten to hot. The bullets began ripping into the man and into the walls around him.

The last thug watched this happen then looked as The Blue Spirit and Wolf Tail came out from cover. They both walked towards the man who kept looking at one then to the other as they walked towards him. He pointed the gun at one then to the other then back to the other. He then dropped the gun and raised his hands in the air as he got down onto his knees. He looked at them as they walked up to him and stopped in front of him. He begged them for mercy and pleaded them to spare him. Both of the men looked at each other then to him. In the blink of an eye the both snapped their guns up and unloaded the rest of their clips into the man.

They turned around and looked at the damage and all the dead men laying around. They walked back over to were the two women were who were standing up looking around at the carnage. Jun was the first to walk down and looked at Zhao's body. She began to kick the body of the mobster. As she was kicking the dead man she was screaming and cussing at the lifeless body. Ty Lee ran over to her and grabbed her and pulled her away from the body, as she did Jun broke down in her arms and started crying. She was trying to push all of the painful memories that that man had done to her out of her head.

"Wolf Tail what the fuck are you doing?" The Blue Spirit said looking at his partner.

"They have some real grade A booze here I'm taking some of it" Wolf Tail said with a laugh.

The Blue Spirit shrugged his shoulder and looked over at Jun and Ty Lee who had walked over to where the cash register was. The opened it up and took all the money out of it and looked at their heroes. They then joined them at the front door. They opened it to see people had gathered around the entrance. The two man looked at the group of ten people and were ready for anything. Suddenly all of the people in the group began to cheer and clap their hands for the two men who took down the prostitution house.

The Blue Spirit and Wolf Tail led the Jun and Ty Lee to a garage nearly four blocks away. They watched to make sure no one had been following them. Ty Lee looked up at the name of the garage. _Fire and Ice _she thought to herself. She looked at the two men as they opened the door and ushered them in. The door closed behind them and the light kicked on. They looked over at The Blue Spirit and Wolf tail as they took a set of keys off the wall.

"What now?" Jun asked as she took a seat on a chair.

"You two will be going to Montana" Wolf Tail answered as he tossed her the keys. She looked it over and noticed that they were car keys. She looked back up at Wolf Tail as he walked back over to a table and took some papers and money he walked back over to her.

"Why are we going there?" Ty Lee asked.

"My Aunt Kayla and my Uncle Bato have a ranch outside of Cougar Falls. I called them yesterday and asked them to take you two in and help you two get back on your feet. This here is a map that will lead you there turn by turn. Here is also seven hundred and fifty dollars that you can add to the money you took from the Jasmine Dragon." Wolf Tail explained as he led them to the back where a car sat and waited for them.

Jun and Ty Lee looked at each other and then to the car. Without warning Ty Lee wrapped her arms around The Blue Spirit and began to cry tears of joy. She reached up and gave the man a kiss on his mask and looked back at Jun who had done the same with Wolf Tail. The switched and did the same thing to the one they had not thanked. They then turned and hugged each other and held each other tightly and then kissed. Both of them got into the car and drove off.

* * *

><p>Zuko walked into his darkened house. He walked towards the kitchen and then turned on the light. He gripped his side which protested in pain as he moved his arm. A stray bullet had caught him in the side and he felt the pain course through his side. He took off the duffle bag he had hanging on his shoulder and turned and froze. Sitting at the dinner table was Iroh and he was looking at him intently. He watched as Iroh took his Colt 1911 out from under the table and pointed it at Zuko. Zuko reached back and gripped the butt of his .45 pistol that was hidden in the back of his pants.<p>

"Please nephew just sit and let's talk" Iroh said as he sat the gun on the table.

Zuko looked at him with a confused look on his face. He pulled out his .45 and sat it down on the table opposite of Iroh's and took a seat across from his uncle. They looked at each other for a few uneasy minuets. Zuko waited to grab his pistol at any second if he needed to. Finally Iroh let out a sigh breaking the silence.

"So Zuko where were you?" Iroh said looking at him.

"With Sokka" Zuko answered looking back at him.

"You know I swore to uphold the law when I joined the force. How do you think that would look on me, if people found out I was living with The Blue Spirit?" Iroh asked looking at him.

Zuko pulled back and looked at him. "How did you know?"

"I put two and two together when Deak was killed no more then a week after Ursa was killed. You see I worked it out and thought to myself about it then I knew it had to be you especially when we found The Islander" Iroh explained to Zuko as he poured himself a cup of tea.

Zuko looked at him and then reached to the duffle bag. He unzipped it and reached into it. He kept his one eye on Iroh as he pulled out his mask. He sat it down onto the table and slid it across the table to Iroh. He looked at Iroh as he picked up the mask and looked at it. Iroh rubbed his chin and looked back up at Zuko who just sat there and said nothing. Iroh sat the mask back down and slid it across the table back to Zuko.

Zuko stopped the mask in his hand and looked at Iroh as he stood up. Reaching for his gun Iroh watched as Zuko tensed up waiting to see what Iroh would do. Iroh picked the gun and clicked the hammer forward and placed the gun back into his holster and walked over to Zuko's side. He placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder and looked down at him.

"I'm very proud of you son" Iroh said looking at him with tender and loving eyes.

"Well you don't have to worry, The Blue Spirit is no more. I made a promise to Katara that after tonight I wouldn't do this anymore." Zuko said looking up at Iroh.

"That's very honorable of you nephew" Iroh said as he walked out of the room.

Zuko looked at the mask that laid before him on the table. He grabbed his .45 and leaned forward and placed it back into its holster. He picked up the mask and looked at it as he grabbed the duffle bag and walked out of the kitchen. He walked up the steps that led to his room. He opened the door and walked into his room and turned on the light. Walking to his closet he opened the door, then he opened the secret door in the back and walked in. He opened the duffle bag and took out the AK-47 and hung it back up in its spot. He turned around sat the Kevlar vest down on the desk and placed the clothes and mask next to it.

He looked back up at the wall that had all the pictures on it. Almost all of pictures had been crossed out. Zuko looked at the picture he had of Zhao and picked up red marker and put an X in the picture. He sat the marker down and let out a sigh and looked back at the mask. He rubbed his right hand through his hair as he took out his .45 and sat it on the table. He walked back and placed his hand on the light switch. He stopped before he turned the light off and looked back at the mask. The mask seemed to look back at him. Zuko looked down and then shut the light off and walked out. He said good bye to half of himself.

_**(Four Months Later)**_

"MOVE YOUR ASS" Sokka bellowed as he ran through the halls of the hospital.

Zuko and Aang ran after him through the halls. They ran to the maternity ward of the hospital. They busted through the swinging doors to the sound of Suki screaming. Sokka looked at the room where her screaming was coming from. He opened the door and he saw Suki laying in the bed sweating. She looked over at him as he walked over to her and kissed her like never before. He then reached down and began to rub her pregnant stomach.

He looked over as Zuko and Aang went to their loved ones. He looked back down at Suki and rubbed his hand through her sweat soaked hair. She looked at him and smiled with love filled eyes. She looked back over at the door as a doctor came in.

"Are you the father?" The woman asked looking at Sokka.

"Yes" Sokka said with a smile as he took Suki's hand.

"Well you are just in time, she was about to be taken back but she said she wouldn't go back without you" The doctor said with a smile.

"Well lets get it taken care of, I want to see my daughter" Sokka said with a smile.

Zuko and Katara took a seat on a chair together and watched them take Suki out of the room. Zuko looked up at her and kissed her as she looked at him. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She nuzzled her head against his and breathed with him.

"So, you want a kid?" Zuko asked looking at her.

"Not right now but yes I do want two children. I would prefer us to get married first" Katara said looking at him. "Plus we just moved in together, we can stand to wait to get married let alone have a child."

"Well what the hell am I going to do with this then?" Zuko said as he held up a diamond ring.

Katara gasped and pulled back as she looked at the ring. She watched as Zuko placed it onto her finger then looked up at her with a smile. She lifted her hand up and watched as the sun light gleamed through the rock. She looked back at Zuko with tears starting to come out of her eyes. She threw her arms around him and kissed him with as mush passion she could. She then looked over at Aang and Toph and held up her hand to show Aang. She then looked at Toph who had a large smile on her face.

"Wait to go Sparky, you and Sugar Queen will make a great couple. Hell if I could see I'd tell you two you were a great couple. So since I can hear the love in the two of you's voices, you two sound like a loving and cute couple." Toph said with a laugh as she cuddled closer to Aang.

They sat in the room for about an hour waiting for the new family to come back it. Aang and Toph had started to take a nap in the chair they were in. Zuko was standing up and looking out of the window and watched as a flock of geese flew by. He watched as the birds landed in the park across the street from the hospital. He loved to watch geese this time of the year mainly because their hunting season opened in just under a month. He glanced over at Katara who laid out in the chair with her legs kicked over the arm of the chair. She tipped her head back and looked up at him and smiled at him.

Katara reached over the side and picked up her purse and reached in. She took out her digital camera and turned it on. She looked up at Zuko as he leaned against the wall and looked back out the window. She raised the camera up and took a picture of him. She looked at the picture of Zuko. The picture she had taken made her heart flutter. Even in a picture Zuko still was a very handsome man. The picture she had just taken of him was of him leaned against the wall looking out the window. The sun rays were around his body and seemed to make him glow. The rays reflected off of his black hair and seemed to give him the effect of a halo. His scar seemed to blend in with the rest of his skin. She could still see it but it still seemed to make his face perfect.

Zuko looked back at her as she turned around and took a picture of Toph and Aang as they slept. She looked back at Zuko as he walked over to her. She moved around so he could sit down next to her. After he did she moved to sit on his lap and lifted the camera up and took a picture of the two of them.

They looked at each other and then to the picture. The picture that was captured was one they were going to frame. Zuko had a small portion of his face hidden behind her silky brown hair. He had a small and slender smile that sneaked out from the side of his face. Half of his scar was hidden behind her head. His golden eyes matched her icy blue eyes. Katara had a smile that said a thousand words. Her face was semi tucked down and she looked through her bangs. Her tan skin seemed to rest perfectly against his cream skin. Both of them fitted perfectly together.

She then leaned over and kissed him and wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. They looked up as the door opened and Suki was rolled back in with Sokka right behind her. They looked on as Suki was placed into the bed and Sokka took his rightful position right next to her. Zuko and Katara got up and walked over to join them at the bed. When they got closer Sokka raised his hand so they wouldn't make a sound. They could see something wrapped up in a soft cloth and in Suki's arms.

As they got closer they could see a small child's face poking out from the blanket. They looked at the pink skin of the newborn as it slept. It let out a small coo and moved its face just a little bit. Katara slapped her hands over her mouth so as not to let any sound out of her mouth when she looked at the small child. She walked over to Suki so she could get a better look at the child. She looked down at Suki who was still sweating and cradling the sleeping babe. She looked back up as Katara and smiled as her sister wrapped her arms around her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Katara took a few steps back and raised up her camera. She then frowned and then motioned for her and Sokka to switch sides. Zuko stood at the edge of the bed and watched as they moved around. He reached his hand out and smiled as Katara brushed against him and smiled back at him. Katara got to the side and raised her camera and took the picture. She smiled at how it turned out and showed it to Sokka and Suki who smiled at it.

Zuko walked over to Sokka who stood up to face him. Zuko wrapped him in a hug and looked over at Aang as he slept with Toph in his arms. Sokka walked over to wake them up. As he did they looked up at him as he motioned them to go over to the bed. They walked over to see Suki and the baby. Zuko looked back at Sokka who looked at him and smiled.

"What you going to name her?" Zuko asked looking at him.

"Ursa" Sokka answered.

Zuko looked at him as Sokka nodded when he was asked if he was for real. Zuko felt a tear roll down the side of face. He smiled and wrapped his brother in a hug. "Thank you" he whispered to Sokka.

"I saw some ice on my sister's hand" Sokka said looking at him.

"Yeah while Suki and you were gone I popped the question" Zuko said looking at him as they walked back over to the bed.

"Awesome we are going to be a great family" Sokka said as he went to Suki's side.

A nurse walked in to join them and to check on Suki. Katara darted over to her and handed her the camera and looked at the nurse. The nurse nodded and looked over at them as Katara moved people around. She took Toph and moved her so she was knelt down in front of the bed. She then moved Aang so he was knelt next to her. She then looked over at Sokka who was on the right side of Suki. She looked over at Suki who lifted the small baby just enough so that she was seen. Katara then moved over to join Zuko who was on the left side of Suki. Katara gave Zuko a kiss then turned the face the nurse as Zuko draped his arms around her. The nurse smiled and then took the picture.

_**(Two Days later)**_

Zuko, Aang, and Sokka sat on Sokka's back porch and looked over the Everglades. Sokka looked over at them and then got up and walked over to a small table. He took out three cigars and passed them out. He then dropped some ice cubes into three glassed and the pulled out the bottle of twenty year old scotch he had gotten from the Jasmine Dragon. He opened it and poured it into the three glasses and turned around and passed them to his two friends.

"Cigars and Twenty year old scotch…ain't we the ones that are supposed to be giving you the good shit?" Aang said with a laugh.

"It's a great time I've been saving this scotch for a special time like this. My daughter was born and Zuko is engaged to my sister, what the hell can be better then that?" Sokka said with a smile as he lit his cigar then passed the matches around..

They laughed and then clanked their glasses together. They then lit there cigars and relaxed on the deck. They heard the sound of laugher coming out of the house. They glanced back to see the girls laughing and watching the TV. Suki held her and Sokka's baby as they watched the TV. The girl's favorite show was on and they watched it and laughed at it. There was a knock at the door. Suki stood up and walked over to the door.

She opened the door and looked at the man. He had short brown hair and a brown goatee. His eyes were a dark blue color and they seemed to be full of love and compassion. He was about five inches taller then Suki and he was very well built. He looked Suki over.

"Can I help you?" Suki asked looking at him.

"I'm looking for Sokka" The man said looking at her.

"DAD?" Katara screamed and jumped into his arms.

"Hello Katara" he said and wrapped his arms around her.

"Suki this is mine and Sokka's dad, Hakoda" Katara said looking at her.

"Hi I'm Suki and this would be your granddaughter, Ursa" Suki said looking at him as she held up the small child in he hands.

Hakoda smiled and took the small baby from her. He cradled his granddaughter in his hands and took a seat with them on the couch. He then passed the little child back to Suki and then looked back to Katara who sat next to him. He looked down at her hand and noticed the ring on her hand. He picked her hand up and looked at the ring then looked at her. She smiled and nodded admitting that she was engaged. He just smiled and gave her a hug.

"Where is Sokka at?" Hakoda asked looking at Suki.

"He's on the back porch with Zuko my fiancé and Aang her boyfriend" Katara said as she motioned to the back. Hakoda stood up and walked towards the back porch. He opened the door and looked down at the three men as they smoked cigars and took sips from glasses filled with alcohol. He looked as Sokka got up and walked over to get a refill of his glass. He stopped and looked at Hakoda.

"Hi Sokka and congratulations on becoming a father" Hakoda said with a smile.

Sokka smiled and walked over to his dad and gave him a hug. He then took out another glass and dropped some ice into it and poured his father some scotch. He handed his father the glass and then took another cigar out and gave it to him. They took a seat together and talked about everything.

"So Zuko you're the one engaged to my daughter?" Hakoda asked looking at Zuko.

"Yes sir" Zuko replied looking at him.

:"She has always made the right decisions in her life. I know I can trust her with her decisions, especially this one on choosing you to be the one she wants to spend the rest of her life with. You also seemed to be a great man and just the way you hold yourself just says to me a great man" Hakoda said extending his hand to shake Zuko's hand.

"Thank you sir" Zuko said with a smile.

About eleven at night everyone went home. Zuko and Katara got to their house just three blocks away from Sokka and Suki's house. Hakoda spent the night at Sokka and Suki's house. Zuko walked in with Katara right behind him. They walked up to their bedroom and got ready for bed. Both stripped down to their under garments and then laid down in their bed together. Zuko reached over and turned off the lights and wrapped his arms around Katara. They closed their eyes and went to sleep happy and in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>On the outskirts of Miami a house sat near a junk yard. Inside a man sat in a room by himself with some soft music playing. He pruned some dead leaves from his potted flowers. He had a long braided pony tail and that was all the hair he had on his head. He had a small mustache under his nose. His green eyes darted around the flower he had in front of him. He muscular arms and hands gently held the delicate plant in place. He looked at the next one. He looked over at his shirt laying on the chair next to him. On his back was a tattoo of a dragon and a tiger wrapped around each other. He lifted his head as he sensed a two people had joined him in the room with him.<p>

"How can a man like you be so feared and yet you play with flowers?" a female voice said from behind.

He turned and looked to see Jet and Azula looking at him. "Azula the daughter of the Fire Lord and…Jet back to steal more money from me" the man said looking at them.

"Long Feng I've been looking for you" Azula said looking at him.

"So I've heard what can the Dai Li do for you and the Fire Lord?" Long Feng asked as he turned back to the flowers.

"Just me not daddy, you and your gang are best known for murder and mayhem. Am I correct in that statement?" Azula asked as she took a seat.

"You would be correct" Long Feng answered as he moved to the next flower.

"Good because that's what I want you to do" Azula said as she looked at her nails.

"Why is that?" asked Long Feng who glanced over his shoulder at her.

"I'm trying to kill The Blue Spirit and I need to draw him out" Azula said as she placed a smoke in her mouth.

"The Blue Spirit? He's been gone since he and that other guy took down the Jasmine Dragon. He must be gone you're on a ghost hunt. For all you know he was a ghost and was taking his vengeance out on the criminals of this city" Long Feng said as he worked on another flower.

"He's a man and you do work for my father. I want to make it clear my father told me to do anything I want to get the man, and I want the Dai Li" Azula hissed at Long Feng who turned to face her.

"I don't think I want this job" Long Feng said looking at her.

"Jet please persuade him" Azula said looking up at Jet.

Jet looked back as her and then looked at Long Feng. He walked up to him and before Long Feng could react Jet kicked him. The impact sent Long Feng flying through the air. He landed with a thud and the sound of clay pots shattering from him landing on them hit his ears. Jet walked up to him and gripped him by his throat and pinned him down. He then took his pistol out of his side holster and smacked him once across the face. He looked at him as he smacked him again. He did it four more times and looked down at Long Feng as blood streamed down the from his nose. Jet looked at Azula as she slid her hand up his shoulder and looked down at Long Feng.

"Now do you want to hear the job?" Azula asked looking at the bloodied face of Long Feng. She looked at him and smiled as he nodded. "I want you and the Dai Li to go to war with the police. I also want you to kill as man innocent people as you can. That will defiantly bring out The Blue Spirit."

"We can do it in three months. It will take that long to get everything in order" Long Feng said looking up at her.

"Excellent I can't wait for your results" Azula said as she turned and walked out of the room. Jet looked at him and gave him one more good whack across the face. He then turned and followed the way that Azula had gone.. He walked out and looked at her as she waited by his car. He put his pistol back into his holster and looked over at Azula who just had an evil smile.

"We will get this will defiantly bring him out" Azula said looking at him.

"Damn strait we will" Jet sad as he put a smoke in and lit it.

* * *

><p><strong>I have been working on a music mix for this story and i'm going to share the songs i pick for it with yall. I hope these fit into the story good. if any of you listen to them let me know if you think they fit.<strong>

**1. Tonight by Toby Mack ft John Cooper of Skillet**

**2. Mad World by Gary Jules**

**3. Dirt Road Anthem by Jason Aldean**

**4. Awake and Alive (The Quickening) by Skillet**

**5. If I was You Vampire by Marilyn Manson**

**6. Monster (Unleash The Beast) by Skillet**

**7. The Game by Disturbed**

**8. Right Here by Jeremy Camp**

**9. Carry Me Down by Demon Hunter.**

**10. A Place For Us by Leigh Nash & Tyler James**

**11. Whispers In The Dark (Acoustic) by Skillet**


	6. Chapter 5

**this chapter doesn't have all the violence that all the other ones does. i can tell how popular its becoming so ive been tying alot more now. here is the fifth chapter and this one takes place during the three months after Suki and Sokka have their child. it leads up to a new start to The Blue Spirit and Wolf Tail. i hope yall like this chapter even though it doesnt have all the action like the rest please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or any referancs to movies and/or actors mentioned. I also don't own the cars (wish i did) and/or their manufacturers. I also don't own the song Right Here by Jeremy Camp**

**Ratted M for: Strong langue including sexual dialogue, strong sexual content including rape, and graphic violence.**

**Chapter Five**

**Life Without The Spirit**

"Happy Thanksgiving" Katara called as she walked into Sokka's house. She led Zuko and Iroh into the house and bounced over to Suki who held the two week old Ursa. They hugged and walked into the kitchen. Iroh broke away from Zuko to sit with Hakoda on the back porch. Zuko walked over to sit with Aang and Zuko in front of the TV. Sokka looked up at Zuko and stared at him. Both of them had a football jerseys on and they stared at each other.

Zuko wore a Dallas Cowboys jersey and Sokka wore a Miami Dolphins jersey. Their favorite football teams were playing for one of the Thanksgiving football games. What made it worse for them both they played each other. Aang let out a hearty laugh and watched as the two of them paced off against each other.

"Will you two let it go? It's just a damn game" Suki called as she poked her head out of the kitchen.

Both Sokka and Zuko looked at her and then to each other. They both let out a laugh and took a seat on Sokka's couch. Sokka turned the TV from the parade that Aang was watching to a football channel. Aang looked at him then shrugged his shoulders and sat back and watched the channel with them. Sokka looked at Suki as she walked over and sat Ursa onto his lap.

He looked at his child who curled close to him when she felt her father's touch. He pulled her close and rested her on his chest as she cooed. She then started to cry without warning and it startled Sokka. Sokka picked her up and began to cradle her in his arms trying to stop her from crying. Slowly her crying slowed but didn't stop. A smell slowly went to his nose and made him cringe from the smell.

"Uncle Zuko or Uncle Aang want to do the honors of changing Ursa?" Sokka asked looking at them both with a smile.

"Uhh…no" Aang said shaking his head

"Uncle Zuko?" Sokka said with a smile looking over at Zuko who sat next to him.

"You have fun…Daddy" Zuko said with a laugh.

"Oh you two are assholes" Sokka growled at them as he got up.

Zuko shook his head and got up. He walked into the kitchen to check on the girls. He smiled as Suki and Toph worked on making mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, and stuffing the turkey that Sokka had shot only a week ago with Zuko. He then looked over at Katara who worked on making croissants, rolls, and sweet potatoes. She glanced over at him as he walked over to her.

She smiled at him as he walked over to her. He wrapped his left hand around her in a way it rested on her collar bone. His hand wrapped around her right shoulder. She tipped her head back and smiled at him as he looked down at her. She reached up and kissed him softly and smiled as she looked back down at what she was working on. Then she noticed that Zuko's free hand was sneaking away a finished croissant. She quickly snapped her hand at his causing the small roll to fall from his hand.

She grabbed a clean wooden spoon and chased Zuko back out of the kitchen. The hole time Zuko was laughing as he looked back at the three girls. He then noticed all three of them had wooden spoons in their hand just daring him to set foot back in the kitchen. He let out a laugh as he felt Sokka's hand firmly grip him on the shoulder. Zuko looked back as Sokka walked up beside him.

"Come on lets let the women cook. The first game's about to start" Sokka said with a laugh as he walked back over towards the living room.

"Good idea my ass still hurts" Zuko said shaking his head as he followed Sokka. He suddenly let out a yelp and reached back to rub his ass. He looked back to see Katara looking at him with an evil smile. He looked to see her arm coming back to her body.

"Don't come back into the kitchen until we are done" Katara said with a smile.

It was time to eat around five in the afternoon. The guys walked into the dinning room as the girls sat the food they had prepared out on the table. Zuko took his seat at the table next to the head of the table. He looked over at Katara as she sat the rolls and croissants in front of Zuko. She looked at him with a wide grind as he looked up at her and smiled back at her. She then moved over next to him and took a seat.

"Everything looks great" Zuko whispered in her ear and gave her a kiss.

Sokka and Suki sat across from Zuko and Katara and looked at them. Hakoda took a seat at the head of the table and looked across the table at Iroh who took a seat at the other end. Toph sat next to Katara as Aang took a seat next to Suki. Everyone looked around at each other.

"Before we eat I'd like to have everyone say what they are thankful for" Hakoda said as he looked over at Sokka. "Son would you start please?"

"Sure dad" Sokka said as he took a sip of his beer. "I'm thankful for my friends and family being here. I am also thankful for Suki and my daughter Ursa my family is almost complete. Oh yeah and the food."

"Almost?" Suki asked looking at him.

"Well when them two get hitched and those two get hitched then it will be" Sokka said with a smile.

"I see, well I'm thankful for my daughter and my future father in-law could be here" Suki said with a smile.

"I'm thankful for Toph and to finally be with my new family for Thanksgiving" Aang said looking at Toph with a smile.

"I'm thankful for my nephew and that he chose a peaceful life instead of a life like his father" Iroh said looking at Zuko who smiled at him. Iroh returned the smile then looked to Toph.

"I'm thankful for all of you" Toph said with a smile across her face,

"I'm thankful for Zuko, the one true love of my life and the only man that I can see myself with" Katara said looking up at Zuko as he took her hand.

"I'm thankful for Katara and everyone here. I'm thankful that the bad side of me has been put to sleep. I'm also thankful for the damn good shot Sokka made on this bird. Oh yeah and for Dallas to beat the shit out of Miami tonight" Zuko said with a hearty laugh. He smiled as Aang agreed with him, he then watched as Iroh, Sokka, and Hakoda were cursing and joking with Zuko.

"I'm thankful that I'm on leave until after the first of the year. I am also thankful for my two children finding the ones that they love. I can see how happy both of them are and they are beaming with happiness" Hakoda said with a smile as he looked around at everyone sitting at the table.

Hakoda said a quick prayer over the food then started to carve the bird in front of him. Everyone passed the food around to each other and they listened as the football game played in the other room. They ate and laughed at the stories that were told. After they were done everyone cleaned up and worked on putting the leftovers away.

Everyone moved into the living room for the big game. Sokka wrapped Suki in his arms on their love seat. They looked over as Aang and Toph laid out on the ground and looked at the TV. Katara and Zuko laid out on the couch and watched as the TV cut to the game.

"COME ON WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Sokka yelled at the TV as he watched an interception had just happened.

"HELL YEAH THAT'S HOW YOU FUCKING PLAY" Zuko screamed back.

It was the third quarter and the girls had decided to go to another room and get away from the men and their constant yelling. The three of them now sat in the Jacuzzi that was on the back deck. Suki reached over and grabbed a bottle of blackberry wine and then refilled Toph's, Katara's, and her glasses. They each took a sip from their glasses then looked back at the guys as more yelling came from the house. All three shook their heads and laughed at them.

"Men and their sports" Toph chuckled as she took another sip of her wine.

"So…Toph tell us, what's the sex like with you and Aang?" Suki said with a grin on her face.

"Well it's like this, I didn't know I could bend that way" Toph said looking in her direction.

Katara and Ski looked at each other and let some giggles and looked back at Toph who shrugged her shoulders. The three sat in the hot tub and laughed and joked about everything. After an hour the game was over and Zuko was rubbing it in Sokka's face about the game. Katara smiled and looked at her brother and future husband as they wrestled around over the game.

Zuko looked over at her and let Sokka go and walked over to her. He ran his fingers through her wet hair and smiled at her. He looked into her eyes and then pulled her close to hug her. Zuko grabbed some leftovers that had been separated for everyone. He and Katara left and walked back home. As they walked he thought about his and Katara's song _Right Here by Jeremy Camp._

"_Everywhere I go I know you're not far away, You're right here, You're right here, Yeah Yeah, Everywhere I go I know you're not far away, You're right here, You're right here, Yeah Yeah" _Zuko began singing the chorus of the song to her.

She looked up at him and smiled. His voce when he sang was like a sweet lullaby to her. She then began to sing with him as they walked to their house. Both of them were in sweet harmony with each other as they walked through the door. Zuko walked to the kitchen and placed the food into the refrigerator then walked over to Katara who stood at the steps that led to their bedroom. She smiled at him as he picked her up and carried her up the steps.

Zuko raised a car up above him so he could change the oil. He looked over at Aang who was tearing apart an engine block with Sokka. He looked back up at the undercarriage of the car above him. He moved the catch pan that dumped into a large plastic barrel under the car. He began to work on the plug to release the oil.

"Well ZuZu I see you are making an honest living. Though I still don't get why the fuck you are slumming it with these rejects" A voice from behind cooed at Zuko.

Zuko let out an agitated and irritated sigh as he released the plug. He stepped back and looked as the oil drained into the pan. "What do you want Azula?" Zuko asked as he looked over towards Sokka and Aang. He motioned them to sit tight.

"What you can't say how happy you are to see me? Hell you can't even turn and look me in the damn eyes" Azula hissed.

"What do you want Azula?" Zuko repeated as he turned to look at Azula.

"There was that so fucking hard?" Azula hissed at Zuko.

"Yeah I kind of was" Zuko said looking at her as a smug smile came across his face.

Azula felt her blood begin to boil as the smug look on her brother's face grew. She walked up to him and looked over at Zuko's two friends who watched them. "I wanted to check on my big brother. Also to make sure you haven't had a visit from The Blue Spirit" Azula said looking at Zuko as he went back to the car.

"No I follow the law, unlike you and Ozai" Zuko spat at her as she pulled a seat up and looked at him. Sister or not Zuko hated Azula with a deep hatred that was born deep in his heart. She had caused so many problems for him as a child and harassed him all the time. He also had more problems with her because of Ozai.

Azula had always been his favorite and he gave her everything. He never understood why Ozai had treated her like a princess and him as a virus. He didn't find it right because he was the first born he should have been the one to get all the stuff. It got worse when Zuko found out what Ozai did. When Zuko was sixteen Ozai had a sit down with Azula and him. Ozai offered them both a chance to be a part of the mob.

When Zuko chose not to be a part of it he angered his father. One night Zuko woke up to his father standing over him with a gas container. He then watched in horror as Ozai poured some onto the side of his face and then Ozai lit a match and dropped it onto his face.

"You mean father, and I'm hunting The Blue Spirit. Father's requested me to do it" Azula said as she brought a nail file across her nails. Her sudden words brought Zuko out of his flash back.

"First off Ozai may be my birth father but he isn't my father. Second I don't give a shit if you are hunting The Blue Spirit or not. I'm a mechanic not a mobster, now please get your ass out of my garage and slither back to the fucking hole you came from" Zuko growled looking back at Azula. After he said that he reached up and touched his scar trying to push the memory of his father burning his face.

She could feel the venom in each and every word that came out of Zuko's mouth. She stood up and met Zuko's pissed off gaze head on. After a few seconds she raised her hands in defeat. "Fine, fine ZuZu I see you would rather live in the dirt like an animal, rather then live like a king" Azula hissed as she turned and walked away.

Zuko could still feel his blood boiling even after he watched Azula speed off. He needed to let his anger out and he didn't think about it. In a split second he spun around and slammed his fist into one of the spare doors they had sitting around in the shop. He pulled back and looked at the massive dent he left in the door. He then looked at his hand which was red from the impact. His hand also had some chips of paint that littered his knuckles.

He looked over at Sokka and Aang as they walked over to him. They wanted to make sure he was ok. He just shook his head and smiled at them and then walked back over to the car he was working on. _The nerve of that bitch to call my real family animals. _His thoughts growled in his head. He looked back up as the oil finished draining out of the car.

_**(Christmas Day)**_

Everyone had came to Zuko and Katara's house for Christmas Day. Aang, Toph, Hakoda, and Iroh had spent the night at Zuko and Katara's house. Sokka and Suki came around eight in the morning so they could all exchange gifts. Zuko walked through the kitchen in his pajama pants. He worked on a pot of coffee so everyone could have a cup. He had already passed out five cup and he still had to pass out three and make another pot for any one who needed refills. He then felt a pair of soft hands climb up his body from his ribs up to his chest.

Zuko glanced back to see Katara's eyes looking at him. He found her the most attractive when she didn't have her hair up at all. He turned around to face her. He placed his hands on the counter and looked down at her as her hand slid up his chest and stopped on his neck. She smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him.

"Merry Christmas" she whispered to him as she rested her head on his chest.

"Merry Christmas" he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

He looked down at her as she brought her hands up and rubbed his scar. He smiled just a little bit and reached up and lightly placed his hand on hers and looked into her eyes. He kissed her on the fore head and took her by the hand and led her back into their living room where everyone sat.

They all sat around the Christmas tree and looked at the presents that sat below it. Zuko walked over to a CD player and turned on Christmas music. He then turned around and walked back over and took a seat in his chair. Katara moved herself over to sit against the chair. She looked over at Sokka and Suki as they grabbed two presents with their names on it. Katara looked back at Zuko and smiled as they opened them.

Suki's mouth dropped and she looked over at Sokka who had a large smile on his face. They looked at two framed pictures. One was of the two them that Katara had taken after their daughter was born. The second was of all of them around the bed that Suki was laying in at the hospital.

Suki couldn't wait she got up and walked over to Zuko and Katara and gave them both a hug and a kiss. She then handed them a gift for the two of them. Katara looked at the wrapped box then back to Zuko who smiled at her and urged her to open it. She began to work on the colorful paper and bow. She removed the paper and looked at the box and then opened it. She smiled and looked back at Zuko who smiled. Inside the box sat a music box. When they opened it it played the song _Right Here, _their song.

They spent the day relaxing and having fun. After everyone left around nine that night Zuko sat up reading the manual to the new gun that Iroh had got him. He sat in the chair that was in his and Katara's room. Zuko held the .44 magnum in his hand and looked back at the manual. Suddenly he felt the sudden weight of Katara jumping into his lap. He ran his finger through her wet hair and looked at her. He looked at her and smiled as she took the gun from him. She looked the weapon and then felt how heavy it was in her hand. She looked at it and then sat it down on the end table next to the chair.

Zuko looked at her as she took the manual from him and then sat it down next to the gun. She looked back at Zuko as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her and looked at her as she untied her robe. Zuko looked down and smiled at what he saw before him. Katara had on just a pair of lace panties that were a same shade of blue as her eyes.

Without saying a word Zuko pulled her closer and started to kiss her. He picked her up and carried her over to their bed. He lightly sat her down on the bed and pulled his pants off as she threw the robe to the ground. She then worked on her panties as Zuko tore off his boxers. They both looked at each other's nude bodies.

"Here is your last Christmas gift" Katara whispered into his ear.

"Your's too" he whispered seductively into her ear.

Katara let out a moan as his lips kissed her neck. She arched her back and wrapped her legs around his waist as she felt his member rub against her wetness. He didn't waist any more time he entered her and both of them moaned. As he began to rock back and forth he could feel her hips rocking with his thrusting.

Katara moaned and looked into Zuko's eyes as they made love. She tipped her head forward and moaned into his bicep. She moved her hands up and dug her nails into his shoulder blades. She tipped her head back as she arched her back and moaned even louder. "I love you Zuko" she moaned looking at him.

"I love you too" Zuko replied as he felt his climax coming. Zuko tipped his head back and moaned as he hit his climax. He rolled off of her and laid on his side next to Katara who still laid on her back breathing deeply. Zuko looked at her as her breast lifted up and down with each breath she took. He lightly reached out and rested his hand on her flat stomach and looked at her as she turned her head to look at him. He smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her.

He pulled her close and laid on his back and pulled her over to him. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. Zuko returned the smile and ran his fingers through her hair. He closed his eyes and just felt her cool skin lay on his. He just matched her breathing and both of them finally fell asleep.

_**(One Month Later)**_

"Last post season football game and then in two weeks the super bowl, we will have a party for it" Sokka said as he passed a beer to Zuko and then took a seat next to Suki.

"Where is Aang and Toph?" Zuko asked as he sat back and put his arm around Katara.

"They wanted to spend the day together" Katara said looking at him.

Zuko just looked at her as he sat back in on the couch. Katara laid out across the couch curling her legs up as she rested her head on his chest. Sokka and Suki came over for the game to watch it with them. They had laid Ursa down in her car seat so she could take a nap while they watched the game. Zuko picked up the remote ant turned the channel to the one the game would be on. The game was about ready to start when it cut out to a news man.

"_We interrupt this sports broadcast with a breaking news story. We will now go to our reporter on the scene" _The group watched as the man talked.

They then watched as the screen cut away from the man to what looked like a war zone. The camera moved around and showed men running behind cars to use it as cover. Police worked to drag fallen team members who had been wounded. Men grabbed their wives and children and ushered them into buildings out of the line of fire. Those who weren't fast enough to get to cover got gunned down.

It turned to show the men across the way who were trading the gunfire with the police. The men wore matching outfits and they all were a tan color. The men poked their heads out from behind buildings and cars as they fired back at the cops. They would dart from cover to cover and as they ran they would open fire. The men would be behind cover before anyone could get a good bead on the men. There was an explosion on one side of the street that was dangerously close to the camera man.

The camera followed a vapor trail up to a building. Standing atop the building were two men who each wielded an RPG-7. The one man dropped down to reload his weapon while the other one fired at another car. The camera moved over to a woman who hid behind a car. She looked back at the firefight that went on behind her. After a few seconds she turned and looked back to the camera. Her eyes were full of fear and she was truly terrified of what she was caught un.

"_Thank you Jim, this is Ashley lee reporting from downtown Miami. We are in the middle of a war that started three days ago with just some small attacks on the police. Now it has escalated into a full war and the death toll keeps piling up. It started ten minuets ago when the gang known as the Dai Li led by a man known as Long Feng, walked up to a school buss loaded with fourth and fifth graders on their way to a field trip and opened fire on the bus. There were no survivors of the first attack. After that they then started shooting at everything and as soon as the police showed up the battle started_

"_Now the entire police force has showed up to try to stop this battle. It seems that there is no end in…OH MY GOD WATHCH OUT" _there was an explosion and three cars were caught in it as well as five people. They then watched as the woman moved to get back in front of the camera. Just as she got there they watched in shock and horror as her fore head exploded away and the screen turned red. They could see the blood streaming down the camera lens. They could also hear the camera man swearing and yelling after being sprayed by the blood. They then watched as the camera fell to the ground and once it hit it spun around. It showed the camera man who was now dead. Half of his face was missing and blood now began to ooze slowly towards the camera. They watched as the screen cut back to the news broadcaster whose face was just as shocked as everyone's in the room.

Everyone stared at the TV and watched as the news man started talking again. Sokka and Zuko both stood up and slowly walked towards the TV. They glanced at each other and then back to the TV and watched as more unfolded. Sokka turned and walked over to Suki and knelt down in front of her.

"Be careful" Suki whispered to him as she kissed him.

"I will I promise" Sokka whispered as he wrapped her in a hug. He turned to Ursa who still slept in her car seat. He bent down and kissed her softly on her forehead and rubbed her thin black hair. Sokka stood up and turned to look over at Zuko who was still watching the TV.

Zuko stared at the TV and watched as the screen had cut back to the gunfight. He began to clench his fist and he could feel his anger starting to rise. His eyes darted around taking in everything in that was on the TV screen. He closed his eyes and thought about all the innocent people who had been caught in the crossfire. He watched as a mother who held her child close suddenly got shot. The child fell to the ground and rolled over and looked up as a man shot the child.

Zuko growled at the TV as he watched it happen. Innocent people were being killed like animals by a ruthless gang that he knew of. He closed his eyes trying to push the images that he just saw out of his head. He slowly turned and looked at Katara who had her hands over her mouth as she watched what happened. Some tears began to slowly flow down her cheeks. Zuko looked at her as her eyes slowly looked up at him.

"The Blue Spirit is needed again. Be safe Zuko I love you" Katara said as she stood up and walked over to Zuko and wrapped him in a hug. He looked down at her as she reached up and kissed him.

"I love you too. I'll be safe I swear it" Zuko said still holding her in his arms. He rubbed his hands through her hair and then he kissed her on the forehead. He glanced over at Sokka who was looking back at him. Zuko nodded at him and Sokka nodded back as he walked over to him. Slowly Zuko released Katara and walked to the door way. Both he and Sokka glanced back at their loved ones who had moved to the couch together and looked at them and watched them walk out.

Zuko and Sokka darted through the house and down to the basement. Zuko led the way back to a back room. He opened the door and turned on the light to the room. He and Sokka walked over and grabbed their outfits they hadn't worn for seven months. Zuko grabbed an M-4 and then tossed it to Sokka who looked through the sight.

Zuko took down his AK-47 and slammed a clip into it. He then grabbed his .45 and sawed off shotgun and holstered them. He looked over at Sokka as he put his bandana and sunglasses on. Zuko walked up to the desk in front of Sokka. He looked down at the desk. Looking back at him was his Blue Spirit mask. He picked it up and lightly rubbed his hands over the mask. After he removed his hand he placed it on and then looked to Sokka.

"Ready?" Sokka asked looking at him as he cocked the M-4.

"Yes let's do this and it ends today…I hope" Zuko said as they walked out and he cocked his rifle.

The Blue Spirit and Wolf Tail were back.


	7. Chapter 6

**Well i must say i really am feeling the love from yall. i have been posting chapters rather quickly i do apoligize for that but when its in my head i need to type it. there has been a lot going on on lately in the chapters and it all shows who is hunting who. zuko knows who he wants he just doen't know how close he is. well please R&R thanks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or any referancs to movies and/or actors mentioned. I also don't own the cars (wish i did) and/or their manufacturers. I also don't own the song Dirt Road Anthem By Jason Aldean**

**Ratted M for: Strong langue including sexual dialogue, strong sexual content including rape, and graphic violence.**

**Chapter Six**

**Unbreakable Bonds**

Iroh hid behind a brick wall next to Bumi. He pressed the button on the Colt 1911 causing the empty clip to fall out. He reached to his side and grabbed another clip for the gun. He slammed it into the gun and looked over at Bumi who was reloading slugs into his shotgun. Iroh poked his head around the corner and looked to see two Dai Li running for a downed cop.

Reacting quickly Iroh raised his pistol and opened fire on the two men. One of the men instantly fell when Iroh opened fire. He then swung the gun to the second man who realized he had just made a mistake. The man looked at Iroh with wide eyes as Iroh turned the gun and pointed it at the man. In a split second Iroh fired a shot and watched as the man's head snapped back as the bullet caught him just above his left eye.

Iroh looked over as a SWAT truck pulled up and lined up with the rest of the cop cars. Just as soon as it got there and parked two R.P.G rounds struck it causing the vehicle to blow up. Iroh covered up as pieces of metal flew by him. He heard the clanging and clattering of the metal as it bounced around the brick walls. Iroh looked back up at the men who reloaded their weapons. He turned and looked back at Bumi who had his gun at the ready.

"We need to get our men over here" Iroh said looking at Bumi.

"Yes, I'll cover you" Bumi said as he stepped closer to Iroh.

Iroh nodded and looked over to where his men were. Taking three deep breaths Iroh bolted from cover as Bumi stepped out and began to open fire on the men who were trying to shot Iroh. Empty shells fell to the ground as they fell from the gun with each time Bumi pumped the gun. Iroh slid to the ground where a group of cops were hidden at. He motioned them all to go for the cover where Bumi was at. They started to run for the cover that was available. Iroh then started to run for the cover as the men got there. He twenty feet from cove when an explosion knocked him to the right.

Iroh flew through the air and then crashed into the side of a car. He slowly sat up and looked up as the second man stepped forward and prepared to fire. Iroh closed his eyes and waited for the shot to come. Above all the gunfire and the yelling Iroh heard a pair of loud screams. Iroh opened his eyes and watched as the men on the roof fought against something that couldn't be seen.

He could only see the backs of the men as the swung their punches . Iroh could see other fist coming at the men and connecting with the men. Suddenly Iroh watched as one of the men got shot in the head. The body slumped down and hung over the side of the building. Iroh then watched as the second man was suddenly kicked off the building. Iroh watched as the man fell towards the street. The man crashed head first into the sidewalk. There was a loud thud of his body hitting the concrete and Iroh could see the man's head had busted open. He then looked up to see two figures step up holding the R..

Iroh's eyes widened as the men pointed the R. in his direction. Suddenly they both turned the weapons towards the Dai Li. In a split second they both fired the explosive weapons at where the Dai Li were. Iroh watched the vapor trails as they led towards the Dai Li. Iroh watched as the explosive rounds struck the overturned cars. Iroh heard the yells and screams of the men as they darted around trying to find new safety from the new enemies. Iroh looked up and then realized who he was looking at.

"The Blue Spirit and Wolf Tail. Thank you Sokka and Zuko please be safe. BOYS LOOKS LIKE WE'VE GOT HELP! CALL FOR MORE SWAT WE NEED THEM!' Iroh mumbled to himself and then started shouting orders to the cops. He got back up and raised his pistol and started shooting towards the Dai Li.

* * *

><p>Zuko looked over at Iroh and the advancing cops. He looked over at Sokka as he reloaded the R.P.G Zuko dropped his and was now using his AK-47. He looked down the sight and followed men as they ran for cover. He dropped two men who were out in the open. He then turned the gun on a few more men where raising their guns to open fire on him and Sokka. Suddenly an R.P.G round flew by Zuko and crashed into the group of men. Zuko watched as body parts flew through the air and bounced off of cars and buildings around them. Zuko looked on as the Dai Li started retreating. He looked back at Sokka as he dropped the R.P.G and looked back at him.<p>

"What now?" Sokka asked.

"We go after them they murdered a bus full of children. We follow them back to their hideout and then we end the Dai Li. Permanently" Zuko growled from behind the mask.

Sokka nodded and then followed Zuko as he turned around and ran towards te fire escape that they had came up on. When they hag gotten to street level they looked down at the end of the ally to see the small group of Dai Li run by it. Zuko and Sokka ran to the end of the ally and stopped just before the street. Slowly Zuko peered out from behind the building as he watched the Dai Li run down another street on the left hand side.

Zuko and Sokka both ran out from cover and towards the roar they went down. The chase lasted for almost twenty minuets turning down every ally and road. They had finally found the building where the Dai Li was hiding in. Zuko and Sokka were hidden behind a dumpster they both peered out and looked as the last Dai Li ran into the house. Zuko leaned back as Sokka did and glanced over at him as Sokka checked his sidearm.

"Lets give it a few minuets before we go and take them out" Zuko said to Sokka.

Sokka nodded and turned his attention back to the building. They waited for five minuets then they darted across the street. They both stopped by the steps that led up to the door. Zuko pulled out the sawed off shotgun and walked up the steps to the door. He turned and glanced back at Sokka who held the M-4 pointed at the door. Zuko looked back at Sokka who just nodded and was ready for anything.

* * *

><p>Long Feng ran through the house yelling at his men. He roared as a few men helped their wounded onto tables. He walked over to one of them and looked at the round the man had. A horrible smell that made his face cringe came to his nose. He looked at the wound in the man's stomach and looked as the blood still pumped out of the wound.<p>

He walked to the back of the house and looked as a few man were arguing. He listened to the men as he walked over to the guns they had stockpiled. Just as he got to them a gunshot rang out. Just as soon as the one shot rang out more came. He turned and ran to see what was going on. He came around the corner and froze dead in his tracks when he saw The Blue Spirit and Wolf Tail. He watched at the two men worked their way towards the meth lab.

Long Feng turned around and ran out of the back door. He jumped off the back porch and ran to the back ally. He stopped and turned to look at the house as the gunfire ripped through the wood of the house. He turned to run again and just as he started to run he got side swiped by a mustang. He tumbled to the ground and gripped his side as he felt a pair of hands grabbed him. The last thing he saw was the trunk of the car being slammed shut.

* * *

><p>Zuko jumped behind a table as dry wall dust fell behind him. He glanced back at the bullet holes in the wall. He then heard gunfire coming from the floor above him. He and Sokka had split up so they could clear the house out quicker. He stood up and hip fired the AK-47 towards the Dai Li who were coming out of a room with their hands raised. He watched all of them fall to the ground. He listened as the gunfire upstairs stopped he quickly ran up the steps to check on Sokka. He rounded the corner and then found himself looking down the barrel of an M-4<p>

"I almost fucking shot you" Sokka said looking at Zuko as he lowered the gun.

"I cleared the first floor" Zuko said looking at Sokka as he took his mask off.

"I'm done up here. I also found a meth lab" Sokka said.

Zuko nodded as he followed Sokka to the drug lab. Zuko looked the lab over and then turned to look at Sokka. "Let's torch this place."

Sokka nodded and reached over and grabbed some gas. He began to follow Zuko as he poured the gas onto the floor. He then began to back track following Zuko back down the steps. He got down to the first floor and looked at Zuko as he pulled out his pistol. Sokka poured out the last of the gas and threw the container. He then stepped back as Zuko raised his gun and fired the shot. Flames shot up as the sparks that flew out of the gun landed on to the gas. They watched as the flames slowly crawled up the steps.

Zuko and Sokka walked out of the building as they placed their mask back on. They then made their way back to where Sokka's truck was. They quickly got changed into their street clothes. They climbed into the truck and slowly drove away. They drove by where the war zone had been only hours ago. They drove back to Zuko's home where there loved ones were. As they walked in their loved ones ran to them and wrapped them both in a loving embrace.

Sokka and Suki left about an hour later. Zuko had walked down to the basement and back to the back room. He began to put the equipment back and turned and looked as Katara stood at the door and looked at him as he sat the guns on the table. She watched as he began to clean the guns.

"You ok?" Katara asked as she walked up and began to rub his shoulders.

"No I'm not I broke my promise to you" Zuko said looking over his shoulder at her.

"I said it was ok. If you and Sokka hadn't gone your Uncle would be dead" she said as she turned Zuko to face her.

Reluctantly Zuko turned to face her. He looked at her with saddened eyes as she placed her hands on his face. He looked unto her loving blue eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and looked up at him. She grabbed him and led him out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Look I did what you said I drawled him out for you" Long Feng wheezed as Jet gripped him by his tail.<p>

"I WANTED YOU TO FUCKING KILL HIM! NOW HE HAS SOMEONE HELPING HIM" Azula screamed at him.

He looked at her as Jet pulled his head back to look at Azula. She looked at him as she walked over to a fire pit. She put on a glove and reached for a long metal rod sitting in the fire. She picked it up and looked at the red hot end. It smoked as she carried it over to the table. She nodded at Jet and watched as he slammed Long Feng's head into the table. With one hand Jet held down his head and then grabbed Long Feng's left hand and placed it onto the table.

"You should have stayed with you gang and died with them." Azula hissed as she smiled and walked over to the table and looked down at Long Feng.

She brought the red hot end down to his hand. She then placed it on to his hand and smiled as she heard the sizzling of the flesh. She looked over at Long Feng as he struggled and pulled against Jet. She then took and slowly began to press the end into the top of the hand. She could feel the metal slowly melt its way through Long Feng's hand. She reached over and took Jet's gun from him and then looked down at Long Feng who's eye looked up at her. She then began to hammer the metal piece through his hand.

Long Feng bellowed as he felt the metal get hammered through his hand and into the table. He felt Jet release his head and hand. Slowly he lifted his head up and looked over at his hand. He then looked across the table as Azula took a seat across from him.

"You failed me Long Feng" Azula said looking at him.

"I might know another way to get him" Long Feng gasped as the pain started to hit him.

"Enlighten us" Azula said as she lifted her right leg and crossed it over her left knee.

"Look these men clearly know how to handle gangs and the mob. There is something that might be able to draw them out." Long Feng said looking at her as she placed a smoke in her mouth.

"I'm listing" Azula said as she took a drag on her smoke.

"This info is worth something" Long Feng said with a growl.

"You are in no position to make demands. Jet if you'd please" Azula said as she waved her hand to Jet.

Jet nodded and then grabbed Long Feng's right hand. He then placed his gun to his hand and fired the gun. Long Feng screamed as he lifted his hand up and looked at his where his last two fingers were. He then looked down at the table to see them sitting on the table. He then looked up at Azula who just nodded back to Jet. He then felt as Jet grabbed his hand again and shot it.

"Now tell me what the fuck you were talking about" Azula hissed at Long Feng as he stared at his bloody hand.

"Serial killers…you need serial killers" Long Feng wheezed.

"How the hell would that work?" Jet growled as he placed the gun to his wrist.

"Yes using serial killers to get The Blue Spirit is kind of a long shot" Azula said as she agreed with Jet.

"Not to kill him but bring him out into the open. I can think of two right now and I know how to find the one. One of them is Yon Rha better known as The Butcher, I have no idea where to find him. The second one is known as the Rattler" Long Feng said as he tipped his head forward and pressed his wounded hand close to his body.

"The Rattler?" Azula asked questionably.

"He's known for dipping his knives in rattlesnake venom. He then finishes off his victims with a rattlesnake. You can find him at the Whale Tail. It's a bicker bar on the outskirts of the city. You can identify him by the third eye he has tattooed on his forehead."

"Excellent" Azula said as she stood up. She walked over to Long Feng placing her hand on his shoulder she walked behind him. She then turned her head to look at Jet and smiled. She turned and walked past him and as she did she slid her hand across his chest. She paused behind Jet for a few second and glanced back at Jet and nodded.

He stepped back and raised his pistol and pointed it at the base of Long Feng's head. "Thank you Long Feng, you services will uh…no longer… be required" Jet said. Before Long Feng could say anything Jet pulled the trigger. Long Feng's body slumped forward on to the table. Blood began to pool around his head and slowly ooze over the side of the table.

Jet turned and walked to join Azula. She sat in the car an looked over at Jet as he opened the door. He sat back and placed his gun on the dashboard of the car. He looked over at Azula and leaned over and kissed her. He then turned on the car and sped off.

_**(Three months later)**_

Zuko walked through Sokka's house and over to the baby's play pen. He looked down at Ursa as she played with her toys. She looked up at him and let out a giggle when she saw him. He reached down and grabbed one of her toys and began to rattle the little toy in front of her. He stood up and looked as Sokka and Suki who were dressed in nice clothes. Katara followed them closely and listened to Suki who told her what to do. Sokka walked over to stand next to Zuko.

"There's a case of beer in the fridge your welcome to some of them after Ursa goes to sleep" Sokka whispered looking at Zuko with a smile.

"I might just have to get some" Zuko said returning the smile.

"Suki's acting like Katara's never done this before. Let's go Suki I'm hungry" Sokka said looking at her.

She just nodded and told Katara one more thing and then started out the door. Sokka followed after her and as he did he gave Katara a hug and then walked out of the door. Katara turned and walked over to Zuko who was holding Ursa and was sitting on the couch. She smiled as he started to play with the child. She walked over behind him and bent over the couch. As she did she draped her arms around his neck. He looked at him as she looked back at him. She quickly kissed him and then looked back at Ursa as she reached for Katara.

"Yeah you know that's your Aunt Katara don't you" Zuko said with a laugh.

"Yeah and this is your Uncle Zuko" Katara said with a smile as she sat her head against Zuko's.

He watched as Ursa let out a yawn. He picked her up and carried her to her back to her room. He lightly sat her in the crib and pulled her blanket over her. He looked down at her as she slept. He lightly rubbed her head and smiled to himself. He turned and looked to see Katara standing in the doorway smiling at him. He walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug. They both looked back at Ursa as she slept. They closed the door and walked back to the living room.

Zuko stopped at the fridge and grabbed a beer. He opened it and threw the cap into the trash. He walked out of the kitchen to see Katara going through Suki's wedding planner. He walked over to her and looked down at it. She glanced back up at him and smiled. He pulled out a chair and sat down next to her and looked at the pictures.

"So there wedding is next month?" Zuko asked as he took a sip of the beer in his hand.

"Yeah I'm the made of honor and you are the best man" Katara said looking at him.

"Yeah I've got a speech to do" Zuko said as he sat back.

"And we are going to dance" Katara said looking back at him.

"Dance?" Zuko said looking at her.

"Yeah I know you know how to dance. We danced the night we met" Katara said with a smile.

"That was alcohol fueled I can do anything when I'm drunk" Zuko said as he let out a laugh.

"So you don't know how to dance?" Katara looked at him seriously.

"Nope" Zuko said shaking his head.

With out warning Katara got up and turned to face Zuko. He looked up at her as she grabbed his hand. She led him into the living room. When she got to the room she walked over and turned off all the lights except one. She then turned to Sokka's CD player and turned it on. She saw the Sokka had a country CD in. She opened the top of it and saw it was _Jason Aldean's _new CD. She skipped it to _Dirt Road Anthem_ and turned back to Zuko.

She walked over to him and began to show him what to do. Zuko watched as she guided him step by step. He followed her on each step and studied her movements. She looked up at him and smiled as he learned what to do. She reached up and kissed him and looked at him with a smile. He wrapped his arms around the small of her back and pulled her closer. She rested her hands on his chest and looked into his eyes.

"I love your icy blues" Zuko whispered in her ear.

"And I love those sun kissed eyes of yours" Katara whispered back at him.

He leaned down and kissed her as he was smiling. She felt his tongue brush against her lips. She released her tongue and together their tongues danced in their mouths. The music played as they were lost in time. The dance of their tongues lasted longer then their real dance. They never noticed a pair of headlights pull into the driveway.

There moment was broken when the door opened. Sokka and Suki looked at them still in each others arms. They both laughed and the hugged them before they left. They walked down the street toward there house. When they got there they walked in. Zuko stopped Katara who looked at him confused. Zuko then started sniffing the air. He could smell lingering cigarette smoke in the air. He reached over and turned on the light to see a woman sitting on their chair smoking a cigarette.

"Hello ZuZu I see you are busy so I'll make this short" the girl said looking at them.

"How the fuck did you get in our house Azula?" Zuko growled looking at her.

"Well it's easy to get in when you leave the door unlocked" Azula said as she got up and walked over to their mantle. She looked over the pictures they had on there mantle. There were pictures of Zuko and the girl he was with all over the mantle. She looked at another one of Zuko with two other men. They had a group of dead geese laid out in front of them.

"What do you want?" Zuko hissed as he stepped in-between her and Katara as Azula walked towards her.

"So this is Katara the girl who you think you have to marry" Azula said eyeing Katara.

"Yes I am and you must be Azula. Zuko's sister I've heard about you" Katara said extending her hand.

Azula looked down at her hand and then back up to her. Slowly she took Katara's hand and shook it and put a small smile on her face. "That's nice I need to talk to my brother…alone" Azula said as she turned to look at Zuko.

Zuko opened the door and led her outside. He closed the door and looked at Azula who turned to face him. "What do you want?" Zuko asked as he let out a sigh.

"Father has chosen to give you a chance to come back. He chose to do this because of you being with her" Azula said looking up at him.

"Do you really fucking think I want to go back to be part of the mob. Ozai did this to my face" Zuko growled as he pointed at his scar. "I want no part of that shit you fucking understand. I hope to god that the fucking Blue Spirit gets you two. I'm fucking sick of you two. Now leave me the fuck alone for good I don't want to deal with either of you two again."

"FATHER'S GOING TO BE SO FUCKING HAPPY TO HEAR HIS ONLY SON TOLD HIM TO FUCK OFF. THINK ABOUT YOUR GODDAMN FAMILY" Azula screamed at Zuko.

"I AM MY FAMILY IS IN THAT DOOR AND DOWN THE STREET. SO LISTEN TO THESE NEXT WORDS VERY CLOSELY…FUCK YOU, AND FUCK OZAI" Zuko screamed back at Azula. He turned and swung his door open and then slammed it in Azula's face.

Azula stood there looking at the door for a few minuets before she fully snapped. When she did snap she began yelling and shrieking at the door. "LIKE IT OR NOT ZUZU, YOU AND THAT FUCKING WHORE YOU ARE GOING TO MARRY ARE ALREADY FUCKING IN TO DEEP. YOU SHOULD JUST FUCKING COME BACK LIKE A GOOD LITTLE ZUZU." Azula screamed at the door. Her face contorted and looked demonic with every word she yelled.

Katara stood there and looked at Zuko. Her face full of fear as she looked at him and watched his anger grow. He growled as he heard the car drive away. He glanced at the doorknob which his hand was still firmly gripped onto. With out warning Zuko opened the door and the slammed it again. He started screaming at the top of his lungs with each slam of the door. His slams seemed to get more and more forceful.

He then felt as Katara's hands as they wrapped around him. He looked at her with still anger filled eyes. He knew what she was doing and he didn't try to stop her. He managed to lock onto her eyes and focused on them. He slowly felt his grip on the doorknob loosen. He looked down at her as she looked up at him. She leaned up and kissed him and then pulled back as he turned to fully face her.

"Thank you Katara. I'm sorry you saw that." Zuko said looking at her.

"You're my whole life baby and the one person I truly love. It's ok that I saw that everyone gets angry even me. I'm so proud of you that you chose not to go back to that life. I love you my sweet Sun-Eyed Prince." she said as she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you too my Icy Blue Princess" Zuko said as he held her tight.

* * *

><p>"The nerve of that bastard choosing to live like a filthy beast then like me and father" Azula hissed still mad about everything that had happened over an hour ago.<p>

She drove her Chevy Camaro towards the country as she vented to Jet. She looked over at him who just looked back at her. He listened to her as she ranted and raved the whole car ride. He knew better then to say anything as she screamed and yelled about Zuko. Jet did have to admit it, he was impressed with Zuko for staying strong in his decision to stay with the people he was already with. He looked over at her as she finally cooled down about the time they got to Whale Tail Saloon. He looked over at her as she put the car in park.

Both of them climbed out of the car and looked at all the bikes that were parked in front of the bar. They walked up to the door and Azula entered as Jet held the door open for her. They looked around at all the bikers who drank, played pool, played darts, and lounged around. They both could feel eyes locking onto them as they walked around. Finally Jet grabbed Azula and pointed to a man at the bar.

The man they were both looking at was a large man who had the body of a body builder. His muscles looked almost as big around as bowling balls and as heavy as them too. He had a fully shaved head that gleamed in the low light. He had a black beard and mustache that was neatly trimmed and kept in order. Then they saw the third eye tattooed on his forehead.

Jet and Azula looked at each other then slowly walked over to him. As the got up to the bar they showed their Ids to the bartender who was an older man. He had a square jaw with long grey hair. His eyes showed that he had seen a lot and could tell stories. He was rather thin with the exception of some muscles. He handed them both a beer and walked down to the end of the bar where he was being summoned.

Jet took a seat next to the man at the bar and looked over at him. The man looked back at him and then went back to his beer. Jet still stared at him as he took a sip of his beer. Azula walked onto the other side of the man and looked at him.

"What the fuck do you two want?" The man finally growled.

"We want you" Jet answered.

"Oh yeah why is that?" The man asked as he looked over at Jet.

"We are in need of you skills…Mr. Rattler" Azula cooed at him.

The man stopped just before he had his beer to his lips. He looked back over at Azula who still stood there and looked at him. "How the fuck did you know who I am?" he hissed at her.

"I'm the Fire Lord's daughter I know a lot" Azula scoffed at him.

"Please we are on a mission to kill The Blue Spirit, but we can't do it with out bait" Jet said looking at him.

"So I'm bait you want me to go on a rampage just to bring out your playmate" Rattler said as he signaled for a refill.

"Not just you we also want a man named Yon Rah. Do you know him?" Jet asked looking at the man.

Rattler looked at him then back to Azula. He smiled and began to snicker to himself. He then looked up at the bartender who he knew had heard it all. "So…Yon Rah how have you been?" Rattler asked the bartender.

"I've been good" The bartender said as he looked at Jet and Azula.

"If you two do this and we get The Blue Spirit you two will be paid very well" Azula said looking at them.

"How much?" Yon Rah asked looking at her.

"Twenty million…each" Azula said looking at them.

Rattler and Yon Rah looked at each other then back to her. "We'll do it" they both said in unison.

Azula and Jet smiled to each other as Yon Rah picked up four shot glasses. He then turned around and filled them up with whiskey. The four of them raised their glasses and then clanked them together. It was their way of agreeing and were ready for war.


	8. Chapter 7

**Warning this chapter does have some extreamily graphic violence. You may think im a sick person when you see the rattler work. sorry if its kind of a short chapter but i hope yall like it as much as the others. im not going to say very much but you will have your hand over your mouth at the end of it :). let me know what you think please R&R thanks **

**Rated M for: Graphic violence, strong language including sexual dialogue, and strong sexual content including rape.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or the makes ant types of cars mentioned in this story**

**Chapter Seven**

**New Threats**

"You may now kiss the bride" the preacher said as he looked at Suki and Sokka.

Sokka smiled and then reached forward towards Suki. He slowly lifted the veil that covered her face. He was stunned by the beauty that was reveled when he lifted the veil. Her face gleamed in the sunlight that shone down on the wedding. He leaned forward and kissed her. After he stopped everyone cheered and clapped as they turned to face them. Slowly they walked down the path that Suki had walked on.

Zuko then stepped forward and extended his arm. He looked as Katara placed her hand around his elbow and looked up at him. Zuko looked her over and was paralyzed by her beauty. She wore a dark blue strapless dress that went to her knees. Her hair was in a braided pony tail went to the middle of her back. He had two hair loops that hooked up the side of her face and connected to her bangs.

Zuko wore a black tuxedo with a red tie. They walked down the aisle right behind Sokka and Suki. They got to the cars and started the small parade through the city on their way to the reception area. When they walked in the tables were set up and a buffet was loaded wit all kind of food. Sokka and Suki sat at the main table and as they did the groomsmen and brides maids took their seats on each side of them.

Everyone began to get their food and then sit down at the tables. Zuko sat in-between Aang and Sokka who were both in their military suits. He glanced at them both and then turned and looked over at Katara. She glanced back at him and smiled at him. Zuko reached up and took the beer that sat in front of him. _Damn I hate public speaking_ he thought to himself. He stood up and clanged his fork off of the bottle and looked at everyone who looked at him.

"Well it's hear Sokka and Suki getting married. You know I would have said 'oh shit' to the idea of them having kids…but that ship has sailed so now it's all about them. It's all about the happiness these two share and the love that seems to come off of both of them. I've known them both since high school and the have been together about that long which is truly impressive these days.

"So we gather here today to celebrate the true love these two share. We can all take the time to reflect on the ones we love the most. For me it the maid of honor Sokka's sister, Katara the love of my life. The funny thing is our one year is today the same day as their wedding. True love is not measured in what you buy for the one you love. It's not measured by how many times you say I love you. It's not measured in how often you have sex. It's measured by how far you would go for that person and what you are willing to do when you get there. They are the most beautiful couple that I have ever seen. To Sokka and Suki my there love last forever and then a day." Zuko raised his beer at the end of his speech and then looked at every as they raised their glasses.

Zuko looked over at Sokka who had a smile on his face. Suki had a tear going down the side of her face as she felt each word he said. His face then turned to Katara who was looking at him. She smiled at him and got up and came to his side. She wrapped her arms around him.

After the wedding was over Zuko stood up against his car as Katara walked over to join him. He wrapped his arms around her and looked up as Sokka and Suki walked up to them. Zuko reached out and shook Sokka's hand as Suki and Katara hugged.

"We are going to Italy for a week for our honeymoon" Sokka said looking at them.

"Nice what are you two doing with Ursa?" Zuko asked looking at them.

"My mom and dad are going to take her" Suki said looking at them.

"Cool well we wont let the city fall apart while you are gone" Zuko said with a laugh.

Zuko and Katara went home after they met and talked with everyone. They walked in and got changed after they had a little fun under the covers. Katara and Zuko decided to go for a walk down the many trails that the Everglades had to offer. Zuko showed her all kinds of things about the wildlife. As they walked Katara pointed at something moving on the trail. Zuko looked over at what she was pointing at then he placed his hand on her to stop her from getting closer. They were both looking at a five foot long eastern diamond back rattlesnake.

Zuko kept his hand on her keeping her form moving closer to the deadly snake. He watched it waiting for it to move but the snake never moved. He slowly walked up to the snake. As he walked he picked up he picked up a stick that was laying on the path. He noticed something he found strange the snake was never rattling like it should have been. He was finally with in three steps from the snake when he saw that the snake had been decapitated.

He let out a deep and irritated sigh as he picked up the dead snake. He looked over at Katara as she walked up and looked at the snake. She reached up and ran her hands over the body of the snake. She found the feel of the keeled scales to be smooth unlike how they looked. She looked back up at Zuko who had and agitated look on his face.

"What?" she asked looking at him.

"I can't believe the nerve of some people. To kill a snake as beautiful as this and just take the head that bullshit" Zuko growled as he placed the dead snake back into the bushes.

* * *

><p>A woman hung by her hands in her house. She lightly opened her eyes to se a huge man sharpening a knife. She watched as after he was done he moved the knife over to a small bowl. He dipped the knife into a golden liquid that sat in the bowl. After he did that he moved the blade over a small flickering flame to dry the liquid. He then looked into a cloth bag. When he opened it the woman heard a rattling sound come from the bag.<p>

"Before I was known as the Rattler I used to be called Combustion Man. I used to inject flammable liquids in people and then make them bleed. After a few seconds I'd light the blood on fire. The person would burn from the inside out." The man said as he still looked at the snake in the bag.

"Why are you doing this?" the woman wheezed.

"I'm sick, I enjoy it, and I'm getting paid so I can draw out The Blue Spirit" Rattler said looking back at her as he grabbed the knife.

He walked back over to the woman as he held the knife in his hand. The woman struggled and fought against her restraints. Suddenly she watched as he swung the knife. Strangely she felt no pain but she heard the sound of something fitting the ground. She slowly looked down to see what the source of the sound was. As her eyes moved lower she saw his knife was coated in blood. When her eyes got to the floor they shot wide open.

Laying by her feet were her intestines laying on the ground. Before she could let out a bloodcurdling scream she felt a cloth get wrapped around her mouth. All she could do was make muffled sounds as she tried to struggle against her restraints. Rattler walked around to face her. He held the knife in his hand as he gripped her face. She closed her eyes as the knife came closer to her eyes. She closed them tightly trying to imagine herself somewhere else.

Rattler watched as he cut both of the woman's eyes out. He was very careful to not stab the knife to deep. After he was done he then moved the knife over if the woman's hands. He began to cut each finger off and watched as they fell to the floor. After that he bent down and sliced the woman's Achill's tendons so she could stop using her feet to move around. After that he began to carve some of the flesh from her arms and legs. After he was satisfied with his work he walked back over to the bag. He reached in and grabbed the rattlesnake that was in it. He pulled it out and walked back over to the woman. He lifted the snake up to the woman's neck and brought it closer. He then watched as the woman flinched as the snake bit the side of her neck.

Rattler walked out of the house and looked over as a truck pulled up to him. He looked in to see Yon Rah looking back at him. Rattler placed two bags into the bed of the truck as he opened the door. He got in and looked over at Yon Rah as he drove off. He reached forward onto the dashboard and grabbed a pack of smokes. He placed one in and lit it and as he did he looked back at Yon Rah.

"I got a family tonight I butchered all four of them. There are pieces of them all through the house" Yon Rah exclaimed with a sick and sadistic smile.

Rattled looked back at him. "I got the girl I was after. These people we are killing should bring out The Blue Spirit easily. After he's done and dead I'm leaving and never coming back."

Yon Rah looked over at Rattler who took a small jar out from his coat he had on. He looked at it to see two little orbs floating in a liquid. Ah he looked closer he could tell they were eyes. "You kept the eyes?"

"Yes" Rattler said as he slowly rotated the jar.

"Why?"

"Some coulters believe if you eat them then you can see what your enemy sees. Many believe that the eyes are the gateway/windows to the sole. I don't believe any of them. I'm just fascinated by the small little orbs. They are also my trophies this set makes sixteen" Rattler said as he looked at the eyes.

* * *

><p>Zuko walked around the coffee shop Katara worked in. He sat chairs up on the tables in the shop and looked for any more he missed. He then turned to look as Katara walked over to join him. He placed his arms around her waist and walked with her to the door.<p>

"Thanks for helping me out today and tomorrow I needed this since Suki and Sokka are gone" Katara said as she closed the door and locked it.

"No problem I'd do anything for you" He said with a smile as they walked over to Katara's car.

Before they got home Zuko had Katara stop at a pet store. She watched as he walked into the store and then walked back out with a small box. He showed her the two little white mice in the box. When they got home Zuko walked down to the basement and walked back to the small 'Man Cave' he had. He glanced back to see Katara come walking up behind him.

She watched as he took out one of the mice. He dropped the mouse into one of the aquariums. Zuko explained to her how the milk snake hunted as they watched the little mouse run around. Suddenly without warning Hei Bai's head shout out from under a small piece of bark and grabbed the mouse. They watched as the snake threw a pair of coils around the mouse and killed it.

She then turned and watched as Zuko dropped the second mouse into Koi's aquarium. She watched as the small mouse ran around the glass enclosure. It finally stopped on a rock. It stared strait ahead into a pile of leaves. The coral snake slithered out from underneath the leaves towards the mouse. In a split second the snake struck the mouse then pulled back. Katara watched as the mouse ran around for a few seconds and then slumped over dead.

They turned and walked back up the steps to the living room. They sat down on their couch. Zuko laid down on the couch and watched as Katara laid down on him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. They turned on a movie for them to watch. Katara loved the movie they had on but she knew Zuko didn't so she enjoyed making him watch it.

After the movie was over Katara noticed a snoring sound. She glanced down at Zuko who was dead asleep. She smiled as he slept under her. She lightly ran her fingers through his soft and shaggy jet black hair. He smiled as he let out a small moan and rubbed his face into her hand. She leaned down and kissed his lips and then pulled back. "Sweet dreams my sweet prince" she whispered as she laid her head down onto his chest.

Zuko woke up the next morning as the warm rays of the sun peaked through the windows. He then felt a weight on his chest. He glanced down to see Katara who was still asleep on his chest. He reached up and rubbed her back and smiled at her. Her body felt warm against his. He looked at her as her head nuzzled and rubbed her head against his chest. Slowly she moved her head and looked up at him and smiled when she looked into his golden orbs.

"Good morning beautiful" Zuko said as he kissed her.

"Good morning handsome" she said as she kissed him back.

* * *

><p>Zuko walked around his garage and took up a tally of everything that he had in stock. He walked around and wrote things down he saw he needed to order. After he was done he walked over to one of his customers who was there to pick up their car. He handed them their keys and after they took them the person handed them money. Zuko counted it out and then placed it into the register. He turned and walked back into the shop. He looked over to Aang who was changing the spark plug of a car.<p>

"So did you hear that people want The Blue Spirit back?" Aang said looking at him.

"I have and trust me I want him back too" Zuko said as he picked up a socket wrench.

"Where did you think he went?" Aang asked.

"I guess someone he loved didn't want him doing it anymore" Zuko said with a shrug. He smiled to himself after he said that. _Boy if you only knew how truthful I was being _Zuko thought as he shook his head.

He worked the rest of the day at the shop. When he got home he found the house empty. He then remembered he had to help Katara close the coffee shop. He darted down the hallway to the restroom. He hoped into the shower and got a quick hot shower. He then walked out of the restroom still dripping as he walked. He didn't even bother to put on a towel as he walked through the house. He jogged up the steps to his and Katara's room. He walked in and grabbed a set of clothes and got changed.

Zuko walked through the door of the coffee shop to see Katara who was standing in front of the counter. She looked at him and then crossed her arms as she leaned back against the counter. She tipped her head down and stared at him through her bangs. He gave her a timid smile as he walked over to her.

"You're late" she said looking at him.

"I know, I'm sorry babe" Zuko said in a timid voice.

"Wipe the tables down, put the chairs up and then mop the floor" she said as she walked back behind the counter.

"Wait a minuet what the fuck just happened?" Zuko questioned as he started wiping down the tables.

"You listened like a good boy" Katara said with a smile as she worked at the register.

"How the hell did that happen?" Zuko said looking back at her.

"Well It's like Toph once told me. 'I have the pussy and the tits so I make the damn rules.' That's what she told me once and you know what…she's right" Katara said with a laugh.

Zuko shook his head as he moved around the store. It took them an hour to get everything done. They walked out in each other's arms as they walked towards Zuko's car. Just as they got there they heard a noise from across the street. Zuko looked up to see a pair of men looking at them. Suddenly they heard another sound from behind them. Zuko glanced back to see a man come waking out of the shadows towards them.

Zuko turned to face the man who was looking intently at Katara. He reached over and grabbed Katara and moved her closer to him. He turned to his car and just as he did he was looking at the two men from across the street. The problem was they were on the other side of his car. Zuko looked at them as they started smiling at him and Katara. He then heard her gasp, about the same time as he heard the distinctive sound of a pistol hammer cocking. He let out a sigh as he saw the other two men had pulled out pistols.

Zuko raised his hands in the air and motioned Katara to do the same. The three men moved them both into the dark ally. Zuko walked and as he did he kept Katara in front of him. He felt a hand grip him on the shoulder to guide him to the wall. He and Katara both stood up against the wall and looked at the three men who stood in front of them. They smiled as they looked the two over.

"Ok we want money, jewelry, and the keys to the fucking sick ride" the man in the middle said looking at them.

"You have no idea who you are fucking with" Zuko snarled at him.

"I seem to be fucking with a rich kid and his very sexy and very tan bitch" the man said with a laugh. He then looked at the man to his left. "Get the shit."

The man walked toward them with a smile on his face. Zuko studied him closely and saw he was twitching. Zuko knew he was a druggie and was going through withdraws. The man edged closer to him and as he did the man's eyes twitched around and looked at both of them. He got closer and finally stopped a foot from Zuko and kept his eyes focused on Katara. He began to reach his right hand towards Katara.

In a flash of lighting Zuko grabbed the man's hand that had the gun in it. He spun the man's wrist back into his gut. Zuko squeezed the trigger of the gun and heard the muffled pops as the gun fired into the man's stomach. He then kicked the dead man to the ground. He looked at the other two who stood there in shock of what they just saw. "I warned you" Zuko said with a smile.

Zuko stepped forward and raised the pistol. He quickly fired two shots into each of them and watched as they fell to the ground. Zuko looked at them then he turned back to look at Katara, who stood there in shock after seeing everything happen in just seconds. She walked up to Zuko and hugged him. He turned her around so his back was to the wall. She looked up at him and smiled as she pulled him closer for another hug. Zuko then kissed her and she kissed back with true passion.

"Thanks for saving me…again" She said with a smile still on her face.

Zuko held her close and breathed in her scent. He knew they couldn't leave until the cops got there. He decided he didn't want to leave her embrace. He closed his eyes and as he opened them he pulled back to get a good look into her eyes. He stared into her eyes as she stared back into his. Suddenly something caught his attention to his left. His eyes widened when he saw what he wasn't expecting.

One of the men wasn't fully dead. He was up and had his gun weakly pointed in their direction. With out thinking about it Zuko threw his body weight around. He spun his hole body around. Katara couldn't figure out what was going on. She looked at him as he spun her. Almost as soon as he stopped a lone gunshot rang out. She felt Zuko's body lurch forward and his head snapped skyward. Her eyes went wide as she felt Zuko's body slide to her left.

She looked down at him as he crashed to the ground. She looked down at her hand to see the pistol he had in his hand was now in hers. She looked back to the man who had fired the shot. Without thinking she snapped the gun up and pointed it at the man. She fired off three rounds. Two of them struck the man in his chest as the third struck the man in the throat. After she watched him die she dropped the gun and then looked back at Zuko.

He wasn't moving or twitching at all. He was laying on his back with his legs and arms sprawled out. The head was tipped towards the right a little bit. His mouth was slightly open. She looked to see blood beginning to pool around him. She dropped to her knees and began to cradle his head. Tears began to stream down her face.

"ZUKO!" Katara screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger<strong>**!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but i had to do it once to yall. (evil grin). i also wanted to give katara something to think about and tell Zuko to go back to being the Blue Spirit. its going to become the begining of the end starting now there will be a lot coming soon. i hope yall still stick in there let me know what you think please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: Graphic violence, strong language including sexual dialogue, and strong sexual content including rape.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or the makes ant types of cars mentioned in this story**

**Chapter Eight**

**Return of The Blue Spirit**

(_**Katara's Flashback)**_

"_NO ZUKO DON'T DIE, PLEASE DON'T DIE. I CAN'T HANDLE SOMEONE I LOVE DIEING AGAIN. PLEASE" Katara screamed as paramedics loaded Zuko into the back of an ambulance. Tears flowed down her face as she looked at him as the paramedics worked to stabilize him._

_Iroh had showed up after Katara had called him. He was holding onto her arms holding her back. She fought against his grip trying to get to Zuko's side. He guided her over to his car and he helped her in. She began to sob as she placed her hands on the window wanting to run to Zuko's side. She heard the driver's door open and felt the car shift._

_She could hear Iroh barking orders into his phone. She could hear him telling them to come and catalogue everything. She watched as the ambulance sped off towards the hospital. Iroh took off after the ambulance with high speed as he flipped on the sirens in his car. He glanced over at Katara who had her hand over her face as she cried and sobbed._

"_It will be ok" Iroh said with a smooth voice as he reached over and rubbed her back._

"_I hope so. I lost my mother I can't loose him" Katara sobbed._

"_I know I lost my son too. I couldn't stand to loose Zuko either" Iroh said as he turned the car. He was still close to the ambulance as they sped towards the hospital._

"_What?" Katara said as she lifted her head up to look at him. "My son Lu Ten he was a cop just like me. He was killed during a drug bust. Some guy was hidden behind a door and when my son wasn't looking the man came out and shot him. Now Zuko is like a son to me ever since he got kicked out of his father's house he has been living with me." Iroh explained as he turned onto the street that the hospital was on. He felt the pain of loosing his son again and he hoped that he wouldn't loose Zuko._

_They pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. Before Iroh even got parked Katara was out of the car running towards where they were unloading Zuko. She followed them to the operating room. The doctors stopped her and kept her from going in. She screamed for Zuko to be ok and then turned as Iroh walked up. She placed her face into her hands and then buried herself into Iroh and sobbed._

_They waited for almost two hours until the surgeon came out to them. He pulled his facemask down and let out a sigh as he whipped the sweat from his forehead. He looked over to see Katara and Iroh walk up to him._

"_Is he going to be ok?" Katara asked looking at him._

"_He's going to be just fine. The slug missed everything and passed cleanly through his body. We are going to keep him for a few days just to make sure there is nothing else wrong with him" The surgeon said with a smile._

_**(End of Katara's Flashback)**_

Katara sat by a bed in the hospital. She held Zuko's hand as he laid in the bed. It had been three days since Katara had watched him get shot and she hasn't left his side. She looked over at him as he took a breath and shifted a little bit. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. A lone tear fell freely from her face as she kept having flashbacks to that night.

She looked over at Iroh who sat at the foot of the bed with his head tipped down and his arms crossed. She looked back over at Zuko who turned his head to face her. His eyes fluttered and finally opened to look at her. She smiled as she leaned in to kiss him softly. She then looked over at Iroh who had his head up to see his nephew awake.

Katara helped Zuko into their house. He winced as he took a seat on the couch. He looked down at the shoulder harness that was on hir right arm. He was forced to wear for the next three weeks and he hated that. He glanced back over as Katara walked over with a bottle of soda for him. He smiled at her as she took a seat next to him. She didn't smile back instead there was a sad look on her face as she looked at him.

"What's wrong babe?" he said as he reached his left arm around her.

"You could have died just trying to protect me" She said as she started to tear up.

"Hey I didn't die and you know what I'd take a thousand bullets just to make sure you live" Zuko said as he pulled his arm back so he could look into her eyes. He smiled slightly and leaned into kiss her. He felt her lip quiver from her crying. After he stopped he sat back and pulled her closer to him and held her close.

"I can never repay you for what you done" she said as she rested her head on his chest.

"I didn't do it so you could repay me. I did it be cause I love you. Katara I would die to protect you" Zuko said in a soft tone as he pulled her tighter to him.

"I couldn't let you die" she said as he crying slowly stopped.

"And I couldn't live with out you" Zuko said as he kissed her on the top of her head.

* * *

><p>Sokka walked trough his door with his and Suki's luggage in hand. He sat it in the living room and looked back as Suki walked in carrying Ursa. He walked over and took the dipper bag from her and sat it down on the ground. He then leaned over and gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek then looked up and kissed Suki. She smiled and walked back to their daughter's bed room.<p>

Sokka started carrying the luggage up to his and Suki's bedroom. It took him a few minuets to get everything into their room. He walked back down the steps and into his kitchen. Just as he got there he heard a knock at the front door. He then heard Suki open the door an then heard her talking. He heard Zuko and Katara's voices.

He glanced up to see Zuko walk into the kitchen. He smiled at him then noticed his arm. Zuko quickly explained what happened to him and how he saved Katara. Sokka looked at him then walked over and grabbed the twenty year old scotch and poured two glasses. One for him and one foe Zuko. They both drank the drink then walked back to the girls. They all sat in the living room and listened to Sokka and Suki's tails of Italy.

* * *

><p>Yon Rah walked through a house and looked at the pictures of the family he had captured. He then walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He looked in at the bottles of soda in the fridge. He shrugged his shoulders and grabbed one and opened it. He turned and walked down to the basement. He looked to see the man he had tied up was awake.<p>

He walked over to him and smiled at him as the man looked up as him. The man tried to say something but couldn't because Yon Rah had melted the man's lips together. He watched as the man's eyes looked around to find his wife and child. Then his eyes widened when he saw their freshly decapitated heads sitting on the floor. He looked back up at Yon Rah and tried to yell at him but couldn't.

Yon Rah smiled and then picked up a knife off of a table close by. He looked down at the man and just smiled at him as he watched him struggle to get free. He then grabbed the man's hand and began to cut into the flesh. After he got down to the bone he began to work on the joint that held his wrist. After a few seconds he removed the man's hand and then tossed it to the ground. He smiled and gave out a sadistic laugh as he heard the man try to yell. He looked the man over trying to figure out what he was going to remove next.

After a few seconds he chose to remove the man's other hand and his feet. After he was done with removing them he then removed the legs just below the man's knees. He looked down as the man had began to pass out from the combination of blood loss and pain. He had had his fill of fun with this man so Yon Rah pulled out a large knife.

Walking back over to the man he gripped the man's scalp. After he had a good grip on the man's head he tipped it back and placed the knife to the mans throat. In a sawing motion the blade began to sliced through the soft flesh. He watched as bright red blood spilled out of the veins and over the blade. He finally hit the vertebra in the back of the neck he worked the knife around until he got through. When the blade came out of the back of the man's neck he lifted the head up. He carried the severed head over and sat it down next to the other two.

Yon Rah walked out of the house and then walked down the street. He walked almost a mile and a half to get to his truck. He knew it was a good idea to do that because if anyone saw him walking nobody would stop him or second guess him. He looked around and then threw the bloody bag into the bed of the truck. He walked around to the cab and got in. He then drove off back towards the bar.

* * *

><p>Four weeks after he had gotten out of the hospital and Zuko didn't have the sling or bandages anymore. He walked through his house alone and hated it. He wasn't allowed to go back to work for another week. He had been cooped up in the house for four weeks and it was driving him nuts. He getting irritated with being alone while Katara was at work. He also hated not being able to go to work.<p>

Zuko walked towards his kitchen and took a soda out of the fridge. He then turned and walked back into the living room and turned on the TV. He thumbed through the TV until he hit cartoons. He left them on for a few minuets til he got sick of them. He turned the channels again until he found soap operas and talk shows.

"God there ain't a fucking thing on" Zuko growled as he turned the TV off. He got up and walked down to the basement and walked back to his room with all his guns. He opened the door, walked in and walked over to his desk. He looked down and flipped through page after page of articles about The Blue Spirit. He read them all and noticed something about them. Each and everyone of them in unsaid words praised him for what he did. He looked at them and got lost in flashes of his battles.

Katara came home around six that night. She walked in the house and couldn't find Zuko any where. She strode through the house and stopped when she could hear the shower running. She smiled to her self and walked up the step to their room and then walked in. Zuko's clothes were laying on the bed. She smiled and then shed her clothes and walked into the bathroom.

She pulled the shower curtain back and saw Zuko standing under the shower head. She climbed in behind him and closed the curtain. She looked at his back and found herself staring at the pink circular scar on his right shoulder blade. She slowly reached up and touched it. She was shocked when she felt it, it felt soft and smooth at the same time.

Zuko turned to face her after he felt her touch the scar. She took half a step back and looked up at him. He had an almost emotionless face and it frightened her. He took her hand softly in his hand and moved it up to the scar on his peck. The scar was about two to three inches away from his coiler bone. He softly rubbed her finger tips over the scar.

She finally pulled herself into his arms. "I'm sorry" she said as she rested her head on his chest.

"It's ok babe I'm not mad. Hell I'm acutely happy you are home I've been going stir crazy in this damn house" He said as he rubbed her back.

She let out a little laugh at what he said. She looked up at him and gave him a kiss. They both walked out of the shower and walked into their bedroom. After a few minuets they climbed into bed and laid there. They were both tired and they just laid on the bed. Zuko pulled her closer and held her close.

"Zuko" Katara breathed into his ears.

"Yeah" he replied.

"I've been doing some thinking" she said softly.

"Oh god" Zuko snickered.

"I'm serious" Katara said as she smacked him. She smiled when Zuko let out a yelp of shock when he got hit. He looked at her and both of them laughed about what just happened.

"What were you thinking about?"

"I think you should go back to being The Blue Spirit"

Zuko didn't say anything instead he looked down at her. She looked back up at him with a serious glare. After a few seconds he sat up and rubbed his hands through his hair. He then felt her hand slowly reach up his back and softly rubbed his back. He glanced back at her as she sat up to be at his side. He slowly felt her hand slide into the space between his left arm and body.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"How did you come to this idea?" Zuko asked as he slowly glanced back at her.

"After watching what those men did, and watching you work I can tell this city needs you" Katara said with a small smile.

Zuko looked back at her and saw her smile. Slowly a smile came across his face and he turned his body to face her. He pulled her cool body against his and held her close. After a few seconds he pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I'll do it" Zuko said looking at her.

She smiled and then leaned into kiss him. She felt his strong arms wrap around her body. They laid back in the bed and held each other close. For that moment they held each other nothing else in the world mattered. They kept kissing each other as they held each other.

"I love you so much" Zuko said as he took a breath.

"I love you too. More then anything or anyone before" Katara moaned as she slid under Zuko.

* * *

><p>Five men sat in a car looking at some drunk people walking out of a bar. They were on the hunt and wanting to prove their worth to the Fire Lord. The one in the driver's seat knew what he had to do. He was about to perform a shakedown on the bar owner and collect for the Fire Lord. The five of them waited until the group of drunk collage girls walked by.<p>

After they were out of sight he motioned his team to get out of the car. They walked up to the bar with guns in hand and looked around to make sure they weren't spotted. They leader walked up to the door and opened it. They saw it was empty and he smiled at that. He walked up to the bar and looked for the bartender. Finally the man walked up and looked at the five men who were standing at the bar.

"Sorry boys bar's closed" the man said as he started to clean a glass.

"We aren't here for drinks. We are here to collect for the Fire Lord" the leader said as he sat a pistol on the bar.

The bartender turned and looked as the men sat guns down on the bar. He looked at the guns then to the men who all looked at him. "No, bar's closed" he said turning back to his work.

The leader snapped his fingers and sent two men back behind the bar to grab the bartender. He then motioned the other two to tear the bar up. He watched as the men grabbed the bartender and held him tight and made him watch. The leader signaled them to start. He held his hand out and one of the men passed him a bottle of vodka. He bit onto the small pourer that was in the bottle and pulled it out. He spit it onto the floor and then took a large swig of the drink.

He looked back and watched as two men began tearing up the bar. They threw tables over and smashed windows with chairs. They then moved to the booths. One of the men took the cigarette out of his mouth and reached for the knife on his belt. He stabbed the knife into the booth and sliced it open. He took one last hit on his smoke and then dropped it into the stuffing of booth. He smiled as he watched a small flame spark up.

The leader smiled and looked back at the bartender. The bartender had a pain filled look on his face as he watched the destruction of his bar. He looked up at the leader who just looked down at the bottle and asked for the money again. The man shook his head and looked back up at the two men holding him. He made a motion and watched as the two men pushed the man down. He turned and made a motion for the man with a knife to come to him.

The man walked over and watched as the leader took the knife from the man. He asked one more time and again the man shook his head. Shrugging his shoulders he stabbed the knife through the man's right hand. The blade got lodged into the wood below the man's hand. The leader smiled as he looked down and heard the man scream. He motioned for another knife. Another man walked up to him and handed him a knife. In a quick motion he stabbed the knife into the bartender's left hand.

The bartender's screams filled the bar. The leader looked down at the man who moaned and growled in pain. He lowered down to the be at eye level with the bartender. The bartender grunted and moaned as he lifted his head to look a the man.

"Money" the leader hissed at him.

"No" the man said weakly looking at him.

The leader stood up and pulled out his pistol. He placed it to the mans left shoulder and fired the gun. The man screamed loud as he fought against the pain that shot through his hole body. He then pressed the gun to the bartender's head. This time he yelled at the man for the money. Again the man shook his head and closed his eyes.

Holding his eyes tightly shut he waited for the gunshot and his life to end. After a few seconds there was a gunshot and then the sound of a body falling to the floor. The bartender opened his eyes and looked to see a new man walking up. His eyes widened when he realized he was looking at The Blue Spirit. He watched as two men ran at him and then more gunshots rang out. The two men tumbled to the ground.

The two men be hind the bar both got shot down in seconds. The bartender looked up as The Blue Spirit walked up to him. The man removed the knives from his hands and kept him up. The Blue Spirit nodded at him and looked to the right so see one of the men was still alive. The Blue Spirit walked up to him.

"I have a message for the Fire Lord. I'm back, and I'm coming for him" The Blue Spirit said and then walked back out of the bar.

* * *

><p>"Zuko" Sokka's voice same into Zuko's ear. Sokka wasn't helping him as Wolf Tail anymore instead he would radio to him what he heard on the police scanner. They were now a team that worked together and it was much safer for Sokka. It was Zuko's idea for him to stay at home so he would be safe and could stay home with his child.<p>

"Yeah" Zuko replied as he darted away from the bar.

"There is a robbery going on two blocks from the bar you were just in" Sokka said in his ear.

"On it" Zuko said and made his way to the store.

"Oh and my sister asked me to tell you to get milk and…uh" Sokka's voice filled his ears.

"What else?" Zuko said as he made it to the store.

"Tampon" Sokka said with a laugh.

"Eh what?" Zuko said as he looked into the glass to see two men with guns pointed at the clerk.

"You heard me" Sokka said with a deep and hearty laugh.

Zuko shook his head and then stood up as the first man walked out of the store. He raised the pistol and fired a shot into the back of the man's head. He then stepped around the corner and raised his gun and shot the second man in the forehead. He holstered the pistol and walked up the first man and picked up the bag of money that was in his hand. He walked back in and looked at the clerk who still had his hands raised. Zuko tossed him the bag of money and then walked over to the milk. He grabbed a gallon of milk then walked over and looked at the tampon. He grabbed a box and then walked back up to the counter. The clerk looked at him as he sat the stuff down on the counter.

"Don't ask but I knew I need to keep this mask on for this" Zuko said in a timid voice.

"For the wife" the clerk said as he bagged the stuff.

"Girlfriend" Zuko said as he shook his head.

* * *

><p>"You two have done well" Azula said as she looked at Yon Rah and the Rattler.<p>

"It wasn't us that got him out" Rattler said looking at her.

"Yeah incase you haven't seen the papers our work hasn't been in the paper" Yon Rah said looking at Azula and Jet.

Jet and Azula looked at each other then back to the two serial killers. They were at a loss for words when they heard that. Jet started thinking about what it could be then it hit him he knew what it was. Azula looked at him and saw he had it.

"What?" Azula said looking at him.

"The cops are keeping it quiet. Which means they must be working with The Blue Spirit" Jet said looking at her.

"Then let's pay an old friend a visit" Azula said looking back at him.

Bumi walked around his darkened house. He opened the fridge and took out a beer and walked into his living room. He sat down in his chair and took a sip of his drink. He sensed something in his house with him and he knew what it was. He let out a sigh as he took another sip of his beer. "Are you two here to kill me now" he said into the darkness.

A light turned on and sitting across from him was Azula and Jet. They looked at him as he looked back at them. They just sat there for a few uneasy seconds before Azula finally spoke.

"No we are calling on you for one last job" she said looking at him.

"What is it?" Bumi said with a sigh.

"Don't get pissy about it we have paid for your wife's funeral and for your daughter to go to med school" Azula said looking at him.

"I know and I have been helping you with a lot" Bumi hissed.

"Yes now we want you to help me get The Blue Spirit" Jet said looking at him.

"What do you need me to do?" Bumi said looking at them


	10. Chapter 9

**well i thought id throw up another chapter for the week end. i hope its as good as the rest and i hope its been getting better for yall. alot happens here and i hope it will keep you entertained. i know i threw one up one tuesday but it wasn't as good as this one. please R&R and let me know what yall think**

**Rated M for: Graphic violence, strong language including sexual dialogue, and strong sexual content including rape.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or the makes ant types of cars mentioned in this story**

**Chapter Nine**

**Hunter or Hunted**

Katara walked around the house and looked through the door that led to the living room. She looked to see Zuko sitting on the couch with his head tipped back taking a nap. She walked up to him and placed her arms around his neck. His eyes lightly fluttered and opened to see here beautiful eyes looking at him. He smiled and kissed her as she looked at him.

Katara had to go to work so she gave him a kiss goodbye and left. She got into her car and drove towards work. She drove through the busy streets on her way to work. She pulled into the parking lot of the coffee shop and parked her car. She walked into the shop and looked at Suki who was standing behind the counter whipping it down. Suki looked up at Katara who walked in and gave her a smile.

"Ready for today?" Suki asked with a smile.

"Yeah Saturday is always busy for us" Katara said with a sigh.

"Yeah I guess Sokka and Aang are spending the day with Zuko" Suki said as she moved to a table.

* * *

><p>Sokka and Aang walked up to Zuko's place. Sokka had Ursa's hand in his as he slowly led her up the steps to the door. Sokka looked down at her and smiled at her as she took each step at a time. When they got to level ground she looked back up as Sokka and smiled. They walked up to the door and Sokka knocked on it. He then heard a lighter tapping and looked down to see Ursa mimic him.<p>

The door opened and he looked to see Zuko standing there. Zuko smiled and knelt down to Ursa and smiled at her. Zuko ushered them in and led them into the living room. They took their seats on the furniture and watched as Zuko turned on the TV to a baseball game.

"Well the guys and a little one and the girls will be meeting us over here after they are off work" Aang said as he reached for a bag of chips.

"Yup time for sports, junk food, and cold beer it will be a fun ass day" Sokka said with a laugh.

"Ass" Ursa parroted Sokka.

Zuko let out a bellowing laugh as Sokka scolded her for coping him. He looked over at Zuko and Aang who were laughing at the look on his face. Aang shook his head and looked over at Sokka who just glared at them both.

"What?" Aang asked as he tried to stifle a laugh.

"She don't need to be learning those words" Sokka growled.

"Cool down Sokka you're the only one who swore" Zuko said with a chuckle.

Sokka just shook his head and took a small sippy cup out of the dipper bag. He walked into the kitchen with Ursa following him. He opened the door to the fridge and took out some milk. He poured it into the cup and looked down at Ursa who had her hands up pleading for the cup. He handed it down to her and walked back to the living room with her following him.

Sokka took a seat back on the couch and looked at the TV. He looked down at Ursa who took out some of her toys and began playing with them. Sokka turned his attention back to the TV and watched the game. All three of them cheered for the same team and was laughing and cheering.

About two hours later there was a knock at Zuko's front door. Zuko walked over to the door and opened it. He looked to see his Uncle looking back at him. "Uncle come in please" Zuko said as he stepped aside to let Iroh in. He noticed that he was carrying a briefcase that was rather large.

Iroh looked over at Aang and Sokka who looked back at him and waved. They returned the wave and looked back at the TV. Iroh looked down to see Ursa walked up to him and smile at him. He smiled and bent down and picked her up and laughed as she tugged on his beard.

"What can I do you for today Uncle?" Zuko asked as he closed the door.

"I need your help" Iroh stated as he looked back at Zuko then turned and looked at Sokka.

Sokka walked up to him and looked at Zuko. Zuko looked back at him and then to Aang who joined then. He looked back at Iroh who still held Ursa, Zuko walked past him and flagged his hands for them all to follow him. He walked down the steps towards the back room. He turned and looked back to Aang.

"What?" Aang asked looking at him.

"You will be learning a big secret about Sokka and I. Everything you are about to see you can never repeat to anyone" Zuko said looking at Aang with a serious look on his face.

Aang nodded and then watched as Zuko opened the door. They walked into the room and Zuko turned on the light. Aang looked at everything in the room and his jaw dropped. He looked at the weapons on the wall then to the map of the city and then finally his eyes fell onto the mask of The Blue Spirit. When he saw that he froze and then looked at Zuko who just nodded.

Iroh removed all the stuff off of the desk and sat his briefcase down on the desk. He opened it up and took out two thick files. After he took them out he took out a ball of string and push pins. One set of the push pins were white and the other set was red. He sat them down on the desk and then looked over at Zuko who picked up the two files.

"The Rattler and The Butcher? What's going on Uncle?" Zuko asked still looking at the files.

"Two serial killers are on the loose. We haven't ever caught them before. They were around a few years ago then they resurfaced after the battle with the Dai Li. We have no leads nothing we only had one witness of The Butcher." Iroh explained as he opened the one file.

Zuko watched as he took out a police sketch and passed it to Zuko. Zuko looked at the man's face on the paper. He looked it over and memorized the face and then passed it to Sokka. Zuko looked back to his Uncle as he sat down graphic photos of dead and butchered people. Zuko looked them over then looked at his Uncle.

"This is what he does to people. He cuts them up like animals and leaves there heads on display. He only targets families and kills them all even children" Iroh said with a pause as he taped a picture and watched as Zuko looked down at it. "This man" Iroh continued "hunts down the family then kills them all with no remorse."

'Where has he been hitting the most?" Sokka asked as he took a seat and looked at Iroh.

"He has at least thirty kills under his belt" Iroh said as he started thumbing through reports. Everyone watched as Iroh started placing pins into the map. They watched as at least sixteen different spots were marked on the map. After he was done he picked up a marker and put a number one above one of the pins. He then looked back at everyone who looked at the grouping of pins on the map.

"So what are his normal targets?" Aang asked as he stepped towards the map to look at the pins.

"Families mostly, he also targets couples. We have noticed that he goes after people who have a disability. People who are blind, in wheelchairs and any other problems" Iroh said looking at him as Aang glanced at him.

"So you have know idea where he could be" Sokka asked looking at one of the reports.

"Right, we have tried before to set traps and stings but he never springs them instead he always seems to know when it a trap." Iroh said with a sigh.

"Well looking at the pattern here it would seem he stays up hear the northern part of the city" Zuko said and then paused. He glanced over at Aang. "Not far from where you and Toph live."

Aang looked back at him and let a sigh out. "What are you thinking?"

"We set our own trap for him. Uncle you said he goes after couples and at least one of them has a disability?" Zuko said as he glanced back at Iroh who just nodded. "Ok you and Toph will be the bait, I'll wait in your house and Sokka can keep an eye on things" Zuko said looking at them all.

"Good plan nephew I just see one problem" Iroh said looking at him.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"Your looking for a needle in a haystack. How do you plan on drawling him out?" Iroh said arching his eye brows.

"We need to make Toph look helpless" Sokka said as he stepped up.

"Yes that's how we get him" Zuko said looking back at Aang.

"Ok but how do we get Toph to agree to it?" Aang stated.

"We just tell her. She's the only one who doesn't know that I am The Blue Spirit" Zuko said looking back at him.

* * *

><p>Yon Rah sat in a diner by himself watching people walk by. He was hunting for his next victims and was having a hard time picking a family. He reached forward and grabbed the cup of coffee that sat in front of him. He took a sip and looked uo to see a man walk in guiding a blind woman in. He watched as the man gave the woman a kiss and then led her to a booth. He smiled and looked over at them.<p>

"Would you like a top off honey?" the waitress said as she held a pot of coffee in he hand.

"Yes please and id like a slice of that blackberry cobbler" Yon Rah said with a smile.

Yon Rah watched the couple for almost thirty minuets until they finally got up to leave. He waited a few minuets after they left before he got up and left. He walked out of the door and saw they were walking down the street. He walked over to his truck and grabbed his bag full of his tools. He then started after them. He followed them for almost five blocks until he saw them turn down one more street.

When he rounded the corner he could see the man reaching for his keys. Yon Rah picked up the pace and as he did he pulled out two knives. He snuck up behind them and gut to them just as they got to their house. He waited until he saw the man put the key into the keyhole. He then rushed the couple and placed his knives up to both of their throats. "In" he hissed as the door opened.

He watched as the two walked into the darkened house. He kicked the door shut behind them and then he pushed both of them to the ground. He turned around and locked the door. While he had his back to the two people he could feel something was wrong. But before he could do anything he felt something get placed against the back of his head. After he felt it he heard a pistol cock.

"Turn around slowly" a voice said.

Yon Rah lifted his hands and turned slowly to face the person. It was still dark and he could make the outline of the man who held the gun but couldn't tell who the person was. Suddenly the lights flipped on and the sudden shine of light temporarily blinded him. He closed his eyes then slowly blinked his eyes until they focused again and when they did he knew who he was staring at. He looked at The Blue Spirit who held a gun to his head.

"Why are you doing this?" The Blue Spirit asked looking at him.

"I was hired to bring you out" Yon Rah said with a smile.

"Who hired you"

"You don't need to know that" Yon Rah hissed with a smile.

The Blue Spirit swung his hand and smacked Yon Rah across the face. Yon Rah let out a laugh as he crashed to the ground. He looked back up as The Blue Spirit stood over him. Yon Rah felt the butt of the pistol hit him again. He let out an almost hyena like cackle as he felt the blood come out of his mouth.

"Who fucking hired you?" The Blue Spirit growled down at Yon Rah.

"I ain't telling you shit your going to have to kill me" Yon Rah said with a laugh as he spat out blood.

He looked back up at The Blue Spirit shot him in the knee. Yon Rah let out a pain filled scream which turned into a laugh as he looked back at The Blue Spirit who stared at him. After another shot to the other knee Yon Rah still didn't give in and kept laughing as the blood began to pool around him. He looked up one last time to see The Blue Spirit raise the gun to his head. The last thing he ever saw was the barrel of the pistol as it came to a stop in front of his head.

* * *

><p>Zuko pulled the trigger and watched as the blood sprayed across the floor. He then turned and looked back at Toph and Aang who stood there looking on. He looked back at Yon Rah's lifeless body as blood began to pool around it.<p>

"What now?" Toph asked.

"Call my Uncle. He'll have the force here to clean up" Zuko glanced back and then walked over to the door. He unlocked it and then left the house.

Zuko walked into his house to see Katara sitting at the kitchen table looking over some wedding planner books. He walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She looked back up at him and smiled as he pulled a chair up next to her. She smiled and started pointing out things to him. He just returned the smile as she pointed out more things.

"We have three months until we get married. Suki and I going to pick out flowers and cake" Katara said with a smile as she got up to go to the living room.

"Aren't you going to need me" Zuko said as he got up and walked after her.

"You're going to be working with Iroh" Katara said as she sat down on the couch.

"If you want me to come with you I will" Zuko said as he took a seat next to her.

"No Suki said no guys especially you" Katara said with a smile as she crawled across the couch to him.

"Why not me?" he asked as she straddled him.

"Because we will also be looking at dresses" Katara said in a soft voice as she laid her head down on his chest.

Zuko wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. Her body felt soft and warm against his and he loved it. He just tipped his head back and closed his eyes as he breathed. His breathing matched Katara's breathing and her heartbeat. He took a deep breath to take in her lavender scent. He looked down at her as her head lifted up to face him.

He brought his hand to her chin and lightly rubbed his thumb on the side of her jaw. She smiled as she placed her hands onto his face and smiled at him as their eyes locked. She moved closer to him and pressed her lips to his. His lips felt hot against her cold lips. She pulled herself up till her hair flowed all around both of them. She let out a moan as he lightly bit his lip.

"If you fall I will catch you" he whispered to her as he started their own little trade off of phrases.

"I'm scared to trust anyone" she whispered back.

"Trust in your heart, trust in me" he cooed as he lightly picked her up.

"If you catch me…never let me go" Katara said as began to feel herself be lifted in the air.

"I promise, I will never let you go" he finished as he carried her up the step towards their room.

The sun peaked through the window and into Katara and Zuko's room. The rays reached across their bed and fell onto Katara's tanned back. She laid her arm and her leg across Zuko's body. Slowly her eyes fluttered and opened as the warm rays warmed her back up. She looked at Zuko as he lightly snored and as he did she smiled.

She got up and picked up he bra and panties and put them back on. Just after she snapped her bra she felt a hand climb up her back slowly. She turned her head and looked back at him as he smiled at her. She smiled back and leaned back over and kissed him. She then turned back around and grabbed her pants and stood up and put them on.

"You have fun today" he said with a smile as he sat up and looked at her.

Katara turned around and looked at him. He was stunned by her beauty as the sun rays seemed to reflect off of her. She placed her hands on her hips and looked down at him and smiled at him. She held her shirt she was going to wear in one of her hands. Zuko looked at her thin and tanned body that stood in front of him. He finally climbed out of the bed and stood in front of her. He smiled down at her and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Iroh looked at the map of the city and then turned to look as Zuko walked into the room. Sokka and Aang were already there and looking over pictures. They looked up at him as he walked in. Zuko then looked over at Iroh who pushed in one more push pin. After he was done he turned around and looked back at the other three.<p>

"So what do we know about the rattler?" Sokka asked as he walked up to the map and looked at the pins.

"Well he was one the killer named Combustion Man" Iroh said looking at Sokka.

"How do you know?" Sokka asked looking back at him.

"Look" Iroh said handing him two pictures.

Sokka looked at them both. One was of a corpse that had been burned beyond recognition and was hard to even tell it was a person. He looked at the second one to see a bloody scene. The woman had bee tied up and hanging from the ceiling of her room. Her intestines were out of her body and laying on the ground. He looked at them then back to Iroh. Sokka just shrugged his shoulders and looked at him as he took the pictures from him.

"All of the victims had their eyes removed" Iroh said looking back at him.

"Why do you think he took the eyes?" Aang asked as he looked at the pictures.

"Maybe he's part of a cult" Zuko suggested looking at them.

"That's the first thought but I never bought it. There is a lot more with a cult kill. I personally think they are his trophies" Iroh said looking at Zuko.

"Ok well anything else you know about him?" Sokka asked looking at Iroh.

"Nothing at all" Iroh said shaking his head.

"Wait I think I might know someone who might know something about him" Zuko said snapping his fingers. He then looked over at Sokka who looked at him and just shrugged his shoulders. "I need you Uncle's number.'

* * *

><p>The cold mountain air flowed across the plains just as the sun war rising. A four wheeler drove from behind a house towards the barn. Ty Lee drove the four wheeler and looked up as Jun came out of the barn on the back of a horse. Cattle followed her out of the barn towards their grazing pasture. Ty Lee pulled the four wheeler up to the fence and looked at Ty Lee as she pulled on the reins and stopped the horse.<p>

Ty Lee smiled and looked at Jun as she climbed off of the horse and walked over to her. Ty Lee rested her head on the wooden fence and smiled as Jun walked up to her and rubbed the side of her face gently. They gave each other a good morning kiss and then looked back over to the herd of cattle.

"TY LEE, JUN, PHONE CALL" a woman's voice called from the house to them.

Jun looked at Ty Lee who just shrugged at her. Jun climbed over the fence then walked over and got onto the four wheeler with Ty Lee. They drove back to the house and looked up at the woman.

"Who is it?" Jun asked still sitting on the four wheeler.

The woman raised her finger signaling them to hold on. "May I ask who's calling…ok I'll tell them that. He says he's The Blue Spirit" the woman said shrugging her shoulders.

Ty Lee and Jun looked at each other then took the phone from the woman. She walked back into the house as Ty Lee looked at the phone. She looked back to Jun and then they walked over to a picnic table. They sat down and sat the phone in-between them and turned on the speaker phone.

"Hello?" Jun asked.

"Hi girls how goes living in Montana" a voice they would never forget came through the speaker.

"Hey we weren't sure if that was really you" Ty Lee said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah life up here is great and peaceful" Jun said as she smiled at Ty Lee.

"Awesome, well I'm calling because I need one last bit of information from you two one last time" The Blue Spirit's voice sounded to them.

"Well it's fair I mean you saved us what do you need?" Jun asked.

"The Rattler" the voice said to them.

Jun and Ty Lee looked at each other then back to the phone. They knew a lot about The Rattler and they knew that The Blue Spirit would be in for a rough ride going after him. There was the sound of his voice checking on them broke them both from their thoughts.

"You two still there?" the voice said again.

"Yeah we're still here" Ty Lee said.

"We can tell you where to find him" Jun said.

"Where?" The Blue Spirit asked.

"He is a regular at a biker bar called Whale Tail" Jun said.

"Ok I'm looking at a map of the city and I see where the bar is at. How will I know it's him?" They heard the man said as they heard a map opening up.

"Well we've only seen him once but he is remarkably unmistakable" Jun said.

"Yeah he has a tattoo" Ty Le said as she finished for Jun.

"Of"

"Well a third eye right in the middle of his forehead" Jun said.

"Got it thank you. Wolf Tail and I will be paying you a visit someday with out families after everything is all over" The Blue Spirit said

"Look forward to it" Jun and Ty Lee both said at the same time and then they heard the phone disconnect. They smiled at each other and then took the phone back into the house. After they were done the went back out to start their work.

* * *

><p>Rattler sat at the bar and took a drink of his beer. He reached for the shot that sat next to the beer. He grabbed it and placed it to his lips and tipped his head back to drink the shot. He sat the glass down and looked over as another shot was poured for him. He reached for the beer and drank it. He closed his eyes and saw his latest victim's face as he closed his eyes. He reached for the shot and tried to bore the image of the dark haired woman out of his head.<p>

He then remembered Yon Rah his old friend. The Blue Spirit had got him and he knew that he was next. He also knew he had it coming and that he deserved it He was a sick monster and he needed to be put down. But he figured that when ever The Blue Spirit came for him he would give him a good run. He let out a sigh and downed his third shot.

He looked up into the large mirror to see the door to the bar open. He glanced to see a man walk in with a gun at the ready. He knew who it was so he finished his beer and turned to look at the man. The Blue Spirit looked back at him ad pointed the gun at him.

"I'm here for you" The Blue Spirit said looking at him.

"Oh I know that but you should have waited until I left the bar. BOYS" Rattler sounded and raised his hands.

He looked around as every biker in the bar took out a hidden gun. Rattler looked at The Blue Spirit and smiled at him. He then reached back and took the shot the bartender had poured for him. He downed the shot and flagged for another shot. He grabbed the shot and looked back at The Blue Spirit and raised the glass to him and then downed the shot.

"That's how it's going to be?" The Blue Spirit said looking at him.

"Yup" Rattler said with a smile.

"WOLF TAIL" The Blue Spirit shouted.

After that two small tubes crashed through the window to The Blue Spirit's left. Rattler noticed that The Blue Spirit covered his face up. Rattler followed his motion then he heard an explosion. He felt the shockwave in his teeth then looked around to see the rest of the men in the bar had their hands over their faces and were yelling. Suddenly gunfire erupted from the street and Rattler watched as men started dieing around him. Rattler ran past The Blue Spirit and dove through the glass. He bolted for his bike bullets whizzed by and struck the ground hear his feet. He jumped onto his bike and started it and sped off.

Zuko ran back out nd raised his gun to fire a shot at the man. He lowered the gun then ran to his crotch rocket. He looked over at Sokka and motioned him to finish up. Zuko started the bike up and sped off after the rattler. He drove after the man and sped down the street and finally caught up to him. Suddenly he heard gunfire and looked as Rattler was shooting at him. Zuko pulled out his pistol and returned fire to him. They returned fire back and forth as they flew through the streets.

Zuko raised his gun and lined up his sights onto the bike. He fired the shot and smiled to himself when he saw the bike go out of control and then flip into a ditch. Zuko pulled the bike up to the wreck and got off. He raised his pistol up and walked over to the wreck. When he got there he saw Rattler rested on a rock and breathing deeply. Zuko looked as the fire from the crashed bike lit everything up. He saw that one of the tail pipes were stuck through Rattler's gut.

"I've always wanted to do that" Rattler coughed as he spat out blood. "Thank you for killing me I needed to die I just couldn't do it myself."

"Yes you are sick and I got Yon Rah I needed to get you" Zuko said with his gun still pointed at Rattler.

"He told you we were hired?" Rattler wheezed. Zuko nodded as Rattler coughed and more blood flew out across the ground.

"Who hired you?"

"They never gave us their names. I can only remember the features of the man not the woman.. She said she was the Fire Lord's daughter. The man had dark brown shaggy hair and the same dark brown hollow eyes" Rattler explained looking down at the pipe.

Zuko slowly lowered his gun and stared at Rattler. _Jet, the same man who killed my mother helped to hire them both. I want the mother fucker. _Zuko's thoughts raced as he remembered the night his mother died. Slowly he looked back to Rattler who was slowly slipping.

"You know him, don't you?" Rattler asked looking at him.

"He killed my mother" Zuko said looking at him.

"Finish me" Rattler said looking at him.

Zuko looked down at him for a few seconds. He then raised his pistol and pointed it at Rattler. Rattler just looked up at him and nodded as the gun leveled. Zuko pulled the trigger of the gun and watch3d as Rattler slumped over and stopped moving. Zuko looked down at him and then holstered his pistol and turned around as a truck pulled up to him. He looked up to see Sokka looking at him.

"Let's get the hell out of here" Zuko said as he started his bike up.

* * *

><p>"I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE THIS SHIT. EVERYTHING WE FUCKING THROW AT HIM HE STOPS IT. HOW THE FUCK CAN WE STOP HIM" Azula screamed as she threw a bottle of whiskey at the wall.<p>

Jet sat at a table and cleaned his pistol. He glanced back at her as she threw a glass at the fire place. She watched as the flame swirled up from the alcohol still in the glass. He turned around and looked at her as she gripped the side of a desk and was breathing heavily. She glanced over at Jet who was looking at her.

"WHAT?" she screamed at him.

"All of our plans have failed" he said as he placed a smoke into his mouth.

"NO SHIT" she hollered at him.

"Well it only means one thing" Jet said as he put his pistol back together.

"WELL THE DAI LI FAILED, THE GOD DAMN PHYSCOS FAILED, AND I DON'T THINK BUMI WILL BE GETTING US ANYTHING. SO TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK CAN WE DO NOW?" Azula screamed as she threw another bottle of whiskey.

"We take it into our hands. We draw him out we follow him and try to find out who his friends are once we do we kill them. We sever everything he loves from him and then we crush him. We take our time with him and make him suffer" Jet said as he got up ant walked over to Azula.

Azula looked up at him as he walked over to her. She looked up at him as he placed her arms around her. She let his words sink in deep and then she looked back up at him and smiled. "I fucking love it" she hissed with a curled smile.


	11. Chapter 10

**Well here is another chapter for y'all. sorry for the last two but i kinda threw them up in a hurry before i had to go to work. so this time i took the time to work on this chapter. sorry bout that. its now getting to be a busy time and a lot will happen. and an enemy will find out who The Blue Spirit is and start something that can't be stopped. i hope y'all like the new chapter please R&R**

**Rated M for: Graphic violence, strong language including sexual dialogue, and strong sexual content including rape.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or the makes ant types of cars mentioned in this story**

**Chapter Ten**

**Good Times and New Problems**

Three months had passed since Rattler had been killed. It was now just two days until Zuko and Katara are to be married. Everything had been organized by a professional wedding planer. Both Katara and Zuko were getting jittery and excited. There was one problem that Zuko was having that was really bothering him. All kinds of things have been flashing through his head. The thing he saw the most was Rattler's face just before he shot him. He kept seeing the longing face that Rattler had given him.

This night was no different then that of the past three. He sat on his back porch and gazed up at the stars. He let out a sigh and rubbed his hands through his hair as he sat back in his lawn chair. He reached over and grabbed his beer that was sitting on the small table next to the chair. He took a sip and looked up as a shooting star shot by. He took a sip of his beer and glanced up at the moon. He closed his eyes for a few seconds.

Visions began to flash through his head. He could see Rattler looking at him with saddened and deep eyes. They were longing for death and to have the life taken from them. He could see that Rattler knew he had to die otherwise he wouldn't ever stop. They also seemed to be thanking him for doing this. _Why can't this shit get out of my head? _Zuko's thoughts raced as his eyes shot open, banishing the images back to the depths of his mind.

He took another sip of his beer and sat it down on the table. He then sat forward and placed his face into his hands. He began having new flashes come through his mind and bother him. This time he saw his mother and she was dieing in his arms, again. His eyes shot open again and he sat back. _I can't fucking believe that I keep seeing those damn visions. I should be having flashes of Katara, and what she might look like in her wedding dress._

"Can't sleep?" Katara's voice cooed from the darkness of the house.

Zuko glanced back towards the house and saw her appear out of the dark. She wore a pair of sleeping shorts and a tang top. She walked onto the deck and looked at Zuko who just wore a pair of shorts. She walked up behind him and looked down at him as he just nodded. She lightly placed her hand on his left shoulder and rubbed it. She felt his hand go up and rub her hand as he let out a sigh.

"No I can't" Zuko said as looked back up at her.

Katara looked into his eyes and could see sadness had filled them. She walked around and took a seat on his lap. She looked at him as some hair fell in front of her left eye. He smiled at her and then tipped his head back and rested it on the back of the seat. Katara reached up and rubbed the side of his face. Slowly his head moved into her hand and rubbed against it.

"Tell me about it" Katara whispered as she laid her head on his chest.

""It's mostly the same ones" Zuko said as he placed his hands around her and held her close.

"Rattler and your mom?" Katara asked as she rubbed her hand across his chest.

"Yeah" Zuko said with a sigh.

"Tell me about the ones with Rattler"

"I keep seeing his eyes. They were the eyes of a killer but in some way they weren't. They seemed to know that they needed to die, that they deserved to die. I have never seen that before and it bothers me. I have no clue why it bothers me" Zuko explained as Katara lifted her head to look at him.

"Maybe it's getting closer to the time, maybe you don't need The Blue Spirit anymore" Katara said.

"I don't know maybe, I think it has to do with a man who knew he had to die" Zuko said shaking his head.

"Well we will be making our new memories in two days. I know they will replace the ones you are having now" Katara said with a smile as she reached up to kiss him.

* * *

><p>It was a bout noon and Ozai walked out to the garden behind his house. He tightened the bright red tie around his neck as he walked towards a table. He glanced over at a pair of guards who looked at him then went back to watching for any possible threats. Ozai was close to his table when he got close to it he saw servants standing by the table. He took a seat at the and watched his servants start to work. One of them handed him a napkin, as another one sat out plates and utensils on each side of the table. After the man had done that he sat down two glasses and dropped ice into them then filled them with scotch. He waved them off and watched them leave, heading back towards the house. He looked over at his last servant still standing there holding a small case. Ozai looked at it then to the man, he nodded at the man. The man opened the case an took out a cigar. The man then took a pair of clippers and cut the end off then handed it to Ozai. He took the cigar and then placed it into the lighter the man had extended out for him.<p>

"Sir" a man said from behind.

"Yes?" Ozai asked as blew out smoke, and turned to look at the man.

"A Mr. Miller is here to see you" the servant said with his head tipped down.

"Send him here and then bring out our lunch" Ozai ordered to the man.

The man bowed politely to Ozai and then walked back to the house. He picked up a file and looked it over and read it over. Ozai was getting impatient with Azula and her lack of results. It had been almost a year and a half since The Blue Spirit began his reign of terror. Azula has not gotten anywhere in stopping the man. All that she has done was lead to the death and annihilation of most gangs and fellow mobs. He was loosing business and allies left and right and he was getting sick of it.

He looked back to his house to see a man walking down the steps. He had silver colored hair that Ozai could see that it was well kept. He could see that the mans right eye had an eye patch over it while his other one seemed to be a green color. His suit was a jet black color with a blue color tie. He had broad shoulders that were connected to tree trunk like arms. Ozai watched as one of his guards stopped the man with his hands raised. The man held up his hand and then reached into his coat and took out a pistol. He gave the pistol to the guard and the proceeded towards the table.

"Don Ozai" The man said as he extended his hand and shook Ozai's.

"Tony Miller, please sit lunch will be here soon" Ozai said taking the mans hand and then motioning for him to sit.

Tony took his seat across from Ozai. He looked up and saw a group of servants come walking up with sliver trays. The men sat the trays down and place the food in front of the two men. They were served steak and vegetables with a side of cheesy mashed potatoes. Tony looked at Ozai who nodded and they began to eat.

"I called you here for a reason Mr. Miller" Ozai said looking at Tony as he ate.

"What would that be?" Tony asked looking back at him.

"Have you heard of The Blue Spirit?"

"Yeah I have"

"I want him dead and to never be a problem for me again. I have sent my daughter and her boyfriend who is a well known hit man after him. It's been a year and a half and they still haven't shown me results. Instead they have been getting my men killed." Ozai explained to Tony as they both kept eating.

"What's your daughter's boyfriend's name?" Tony asked looking at him.

"Jet" Ozai said looking at him.

"I know of him, he's good."

"Well he did take care of my wife."

"Wait, you had Jet kill your wife?" Tony asked shocked and looked at Ozai. He watched as Ozai just nodded at him. "Why?"

"She was going to turn me into the F.B.I. I couldn't have that, I was getting so much done. I managed to become the Fire Lord, everything that happens in this city I control it. She tried to convince me to stop, but I didn't want to so she said she was going to the feds. I had to stop her before anything happened" Ozai explained and watched as Tony's face seemed to be understanding but full of anger.

"How much are you willing to pay to take The Blue Spirit out?" Tony said looking at him.

"How much do you want?"

"Five mill"

"Done" Ozai said and then shook Tony's hand.

* * *

><p>Zuko, Aang, and Sokka sat in the cool air conditioning of Zuko's house. Katara, Suki, and Toph were at Suki's house for the night before the wedding. Zuko paced around the house nervous and jittery. Sokka looked over at him and just smiled as he shook his head. There was a nock at the front door that startled Zuko. He walked over and opened the door to see Hakoda standing there looking at him.<p>

"Hello Zuko" Hakoda said looking at him with a smile.

"I thought you weren't going to be here?" Sokka said as he came to the door to see his father.

"You think I would miss my only daughter's wedding?" Hakoda said as he came in.

"Does Katara know?" Zuko asked as he helped him bring his stuff in.

"No I thought I'd surprise her" Hakoda said with a smile.

Zuko smiled and then showed him the way to a guest room. Everyone went to bed early that night. The wedding was scheduled for around seven at night. Zuko picked the spot for them to get married, and he chose to go down to the Keys and have a sunset wedding on the beach.

It was around midnight and Zuko was still awake. He sat in his room and just laid on his. His mind raced as he thought about Katara in her dress. He rolled to the empty side of his bed. He rubbed his hand over the empty spot and longed for Katara. He rolled back over trying to avoid that spot.

He finally got his eyes closed around three in the morning. When he woke up the smell of breakfast filled the house. He sat up and rubbed his hand through his shaggy hair and looked out the window. The sun shone through and lit up his room. He glanced over at his alarm clock and saw that it was nine thirty. He stood up and walked into his bathroom. After he relieved himself he grabbed a t-shirt and put it on as he walked down the steps.

Zuko walked into his kitchen and looked to see that Iroh had came to join them. Zuko walked over and grabbed a cup of coffee and took a seat with everyone at the table. He looked on and listened as everyone was laughing about getting married. Zuko laughed with them and ate breakfast. Zuko looked at everyone that sat around the table. He smiled to himself when he thought about his family sitting around with him at the table..

"So Zuko where are you going on your honey moon?" Hakoda asked looking at his soon to be son-in law.

"I'm going to take her on a cruise to Alaska" Zuko said looking at him.

"That would be nice she has always wanted to go there" Hakoda said looking at him.

They had spent that day getting ready for the wedding and now it was just three hours away. They were on their way to the Keys to meet everyone at the beach. Zuko drove his viper with Sokka in the passenger sear. Everyone else rode in Iroh's car, it led the way to the island chain. Zuko was excited and nervous at the same time.

* * *

><p>Katara walked around in her changing room and nervously rubbed her hands together. She had her gown on and it made her look ravishing. Her gown went to her ankles and flowed with each step she took. The straps were interlaced and they were spaghetti in style. Lace floral designs crawled all around the dress and some stuck out. She had her hair braided and placed in loops like it was at Suki's and Sokka's wedding.<p>

There was a knock at her door. She looked as Suki walked in and smiled at her. Suki wore a light purple bride's maid dress that was also spaghetti strapped. Her hair was up in a bun and it brought out her face. She walked over to Katara and gave her a hug.

"I'm so scared" Katara admitted to Suki.

"I was too on my wedding day, trust me it passes" Suki said with a smile.

There was a knock on the door again. Slowly the door opened and Katara slapped her hands over her mouth. Standing before her was Hakoda in his navy suit. She looked at him and then ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. Suki looked at them and smiled and then walked out of the room.

"Dad I thought you weren't going to be here" Katara said as she fought to keep the tears back.

"I wanted to give you away, so I'm on leave until Saturday" Hakoda said as he held his daughter close.

"This means…so much to me" Katara said holding her close.

It was close to time for Katara to walk down the isle. She stood ready and was shacking because she was so nervous. She looked over at her father who just looked over at her and smiled a reassuring smile. The music began to play and she placed her arm through her father's and they walked down the isle towards the alter. She looked at everyone and smiled as she got closer to the alter. She looked up at Zuko who was in a tuxedo and had kept his hair shaggy. He smiled at her and she smiled back to him. It was the happiest days of their lives.

* * *

><p>Azula stormed through her father's house, extremely mad with him. She had found out he had hired a new person to take out The Blue Spirit. She was furious and felt betrayed, that her father would bring some one else in. She stopped to ask a servant where he was. She looked at the man as he pointed down the fall towards his office. She stormed quicker towards the office that held her father. As she got there she took a deep breath to steady herself. She grabbed the handles and threw the doors open to see Ozai sitting at his desk.<p>

"Azula?" Ozai said looking up at her.

"WHAT THE FUCK FATHER?" Azula screamed at him.

Ozai sat back in his chair and looked at her. He knew exactly what she was mad about. He looked at her to see her face was turning red with anger. He looked on as her nostrils flared with each breath she took. "Well you've failed me."

"FAILED YOU" she bellowed at him with a mixture of a laugh and anger.

"It has been a year and a half and you still haven't kill The Blue Spirit" Ozai said looking at her. She stood up from his desk and walked over to face her.

"You have no fucking idea how hard it is to get that man" Azula hissed looking at him.

"That's no excuse" Ozai growled at her.

Azula turned her back to her father so he could not see the tear coming from her eye. She worked to push the tear back as she reached for her pistol. She gripped it and then spun around and pointed it at Ozai. He didn't falter or move back from the gun that was pointed at him. Instead he just looked at her as she pulled the hammer back on the pistol.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ozai hissed at her.

"I want to become the new Fire Lord. You can't stop me, I'm going to kill the new man you hired and, I'm going to kill The Blue Spirit. When I'm done I'm going to become the new Fire Lord" Azula said looking into Ozai's eyes.

With out warning Ozai grabbed the gun from Azula. After he took it he brought the butt of the pistol across her face. He looked down at her as she fell to the ground. She placed her hand over the side of her face where she was smacked at. She looked back up at her father who just looked at her.

"I'm not Zuko, so why the fuck are you treating me like this" She said fighting back the tears.

"You're right you are not your brother. You are not a failure, you are the best person to take over after I step down. That is why I am giving you one more chance to prove yourself. I suggest you do this all yourself and don't ask people to draw him out" Ozai talked as he pulled Azula back to her feet. He handed her gun back over to her.

Azula nodded and took the gun from Ozai. She looked at Ozai and then back to the door. She walked out of the room and back towards the exit of the house. She could still feel the pain where she was struck at. Her mind raced as she walked down the steps of the house towards her car. _After I'm done with The Blue Spirit father, I'm going to kill you _she thought to herself. She smiled when she pictured her father dieing by her hand.

* * *

><p>Tony sat at a desk in his hotel room. He looked over documents about The Blue Spirit. He read articles and watched security clips that had The Blue Spirit on it. He was getting nowhere with his research and it was bothering him. He couldn't understand the reasons behind what he did. One day a mob boss would get killed, the next some street thugs who were robbing a store. There was just no pattern to what this man was doing, he was just killing criminals.<p>

He looked over to see a paper buried underneath the other ones. He looked at it and pulled it out from underneath all the other papers. "Local Mob Boss Wife Murdered In Front of Her Son" he red aloud to himself as he looked at the paper.

He wasn't just studying his target, he was trying to figure out how he started. He was also trying to figure out who it was. He looked at the picture of the man standing at the door looking at his dead mother. The scar on his face stood out against everything else. He looked at the picture and then red the caption aloud. "Zuko Jacobs (pictured right) and Police Chief Iroh Jacobs (pictured left) looking on, as Ursa Jacobs wife to Ozai Jacobs is loaded into an ambulance. Zuko was her son and watched the shooting happen."

He looked at the article then grabbed one about a double homicide in the Jasmine Dragon. A man named Deacon Michaels and a mob boss named Donald Jackson both gunned down. He read that Deacon was linked to the killing of Ursa as was another man. The second man was only called The Islander and he was killed in a strange way. The man was dropped into a pool with a crocodile and was eaten by it.

He looked over the three different articles. He then figured it out he knew who The Blue Spirit was. A man named Zuko is The Blue Spirit. He then reached over to his computer and hacked into the police station. He searched for anything about Zuko he could find. He looked through file after file until he found one. It was his birth certificate and he looked to see who his father was. His jaw dropped when he saw that Ozai the man who hired him was Zuko's father. Ozai was literally the father of The Blue Spirit.

He pulled up another file of a wedding certificate. He read it and it was for Zuko and a girl named Katara Frost. They had gotten married two weeks ago. He let out a sigh when he saw it. He knew he couldn't kill Zuko, after all that he has done for the city and the fact he had just gotten married. He rubbed his hands through his hair and then looked at the papers. He was going to have to give Ozai his money back.

Suddenly the door to his hotel room got kicked open. He turned and looked to see two people looking at him. He reached for his pistol but before he could he felt a bullet rip through his right shoulder. The force knocked him off of his chair causing him to slam to the ground. He rolled over and placed his hand over the wound in his shoulder. He looked up at them as they walked up to them.

"Hello Tony I am Azula daughter of Ozai and…why are you looking at things about my brother?" the woman had started and then saw the files on the man's computer.

"Don't worry about it" Tony hissed as he gripped his shoulder.

"Jet" Azula said.

The second person walked up to him and grabbed him. He dragged Tony over to the wall. He picked him up and placed his hand to the wall. Azula walked up with a hammer and large nails. She placed a nail onto his hand and then looked at the man who said nothing. She began to hammer the nail through the man's hand. She drove the nail into the wall and pinned his hand to the wall. After she had done that she moved to his other hand. She also nailed the man's hand to the wall. She stepped back and looked at him as he breathed deeply.

"Why are you looking at ZuZu?" Azula asked.

"Fuck you, you psychopathic bitch" Tony hissed at her.

Azula looked at him and then with a quick motion she swung the hammer. It connected to Tony's left knee crushing it. After she did that she spun it around so the claws of the hammer were facing the man. She swung it again and brought it deep into the man's other knee. The claws dug in deep under the man's knee cap. She then ripped the hammer out pulling the knee apart. She looked at him as he let out a deep and pain filled scream.

"WHY?" Azula screamed at him.

"Because…he's The Blue Spirit" Tony said weakly.

Azula pulled back and looked at him. _ZuZu is The Blue Spirit _she thought to herself, _this is perfect. _She looked over to Jet and nodded at him. He stepped forward and raised the gun and fired it. The man's head slumped forward into his chest. Jet looked back at Azula who was looking at the files.

"So ZuZu is The Blue Spirit?" Azula said looking at him.

"Well I said find out who he is, and we did. Now we make him suffer" Jet said with a smile.

"Let's get started" Azula said looking at him with a smile.


	12. Chapter 11

**Im putting this one up for yall because im setting it up for the final battle. i hope yall enjoy this i would like to see me reviews reach over 25 before i post a new chapter. this chapter will finally have jet and zuko face to face and ready to kill each other. i hope yall like this one so please r&r and id like to see at least 25 so please help thanks **

**Rated M for: Graphic violence, strong language including sexual dialogue, and strong sexual content including rape.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or the makes ant types of cars mentioned in this story**

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Devil Comes A Calling**

Bumi walked into his house after a busy day of work. He sat his jacket on his chair and walked over to his kitchen. He opened his fridge and took out a beer. He turned and was startled to see Jet standing in his kitchen. His beer fell from his hand and shattered on the floor. He looked at Jet who held a gun that was pointed right at him.

"Hello Bumi" Jet said looking at him.

"Jet, wh…what are you doing here?" Bumi stuttered a little bit as he met Jet's gaze.

"Azula asked me to stop by" Jet said with a smile. He motioned Bumi into the living room. They both walked into the living room with Bumi leasing the way. Bumi took a seat in his chair as Jet sat across from him. They looked at each other for a few uneasy minuets. Jet just looked at him as he rested his gun on his knee. Bumi's eyes locked onto the gun and then looked back at Jet who just looked at him.

"Are you going to kill me?" Bumi asked looking at Jet.

"Yes, we wanted info about The Blue Spirit. You didn't give us anything" Jet said looking at him.

"I tried, I really did. I couldn't get anything. Iroh seemed very tight lipped about it" Bumi stated as he tried to save life.

"Yeah of course he did, Zuko is The Blue Spirit" Jet said looking at him.

Upon hearing those words Bumi's eyes shot wide open. His mind raced thinking about how that had gotten by him. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice that Jet raised his pistol. The only thing Bumi heard was the sound of the silenced gun firing. He felt the bullet rip into him just below his left lung. In a natural reaction his right hand shot across his body and gripped his wound. He slumped to the right in his chair and looked at Jet as he walked up to him.

"Azula was feeling slightly generous so, she had decided to pay off the rest of your daughter's tuition. It's a special week for her, she's going to be the new Fire Lord after she kills The Blue Spirit and Ozai" Jet said looking at Bumi as he wheezed.

Jet looked down at Bumi who had a small smile sneaking at the sides of his mouth. Jet then raised his gun up and placed it to Bumi's head. He looked at Bumi as he closed his eyes and waited. Jet pulled the trigger and watched as the floor got sprayed in blood and brain matter. Bumi's head slumped to the right as his body died. Blood trickled out of both the entrance and exit wound and on to the floor. Jet looked at him and then holstered his pistol and walked out of the house.

* * *

><p>Zuko sat in his bed with his back rested on the back board. He looked to his left to see Katara sleeping soundly next to him. They had been married for almost a month now, and they were still in as much in love now as they were when they met. He lightly placed his hand her tanned, unclothed back. He then carefully ran his fingers through her hair. He was careful not to wake her because he loved to watch her sleep.<p>

He relaxed for once in his year and a half of being The Blue Spirit. He didn't go out as often as he used to. Most of the criminals in the city were gone, dead, or fled the city. He knew that the Fire Lord was still in the city and that was his last target. He also knew that Jet was still in the city and he wanted him as much as the Fire Lord. His thinking was broken when Katara shifted in their bed she moved closer to him.

He looked at her as she slept with her head on his ribs. Her skin on his skin was the best feeling in the world to him. He looked at his left hand to see the white gold wedding band that was wrapped around his ring finger. He smiled at it and thought about when Katara placed it on his hand. Zuko looked down at her left hand and looked at the matching wedding band. Right behind the wedding band was the engagement ring he had given her.

Katara lifted her head off of his body slowly and looked up at Zuko. She smiled at him as he looked at her and smiled. He reached his right hand over and placed his hand on her chin. She moved her head into his hand and let out a soft moan and he lowered himself to kiss her. She closed her eyes as she felt his lips push up against hers. After a few seconds she felt his tongue rub against her lips. She snaked her tongue out and met his so their tongues could dance.

Suddenly their bedroom door was being pounded on. With out thinking Zuko reached over to the night stand. Taped to the back of it was his .44 magnum. He had placed the gun on the back of the night stand incase someone came in. Also it was for if anyone figured out who he was. He pulled Katara close as he swung the gun to the door. His left hand was wrapped around her, and held her close in a protective embrace. The door got slammed on again. Sokka's voice came through the door yelling for Zuko.

Zuko and Katara let out a sigh of relief when they head Sokka's voice. Zuko placed the gun back on to the table and got out of the bed. He stood up and looked back at the door as Sokka busted through. Both of them looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Damn dude, are you a man or a horse?" Sokka said as he backed out of the room.

"Why the hell are you looking at my dick?" Zuko barked back at him as he put his pants on.

After he got his belt buckled he grabbed a shirt and walked to the door. He opened it to see Sokka standing there looking at him. "Now what the hell is so important?" Zuko asked as both he and Sokka walked towards the kitchen.

"Somebody burned down our garage" Sokka said looking at him.

Zuko froze dead in his tracks when he heard that. He turned and looked back at Sokka, who just looked at him and nodded. Zuko let out a sigh and rubbed his left hand through his hair. He looked back as Katara came walking out of their bedroom wearing jus one of Zuko's shirts. Sokka looked back at her and then back to Zuko.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked.

"The garage was burned down" Sokka said looking back at her.

"How do you know someone burned it down?" Zuko asked looking at Sokka.

"The cops did an investigation into it. They found a propellant near the welding tanks" Sokka said looking at him.

"I see, I've got a bad feeling" Zuko said with a sigh.

"What's that?" Katara asked as she placed her arms around Zuko.

"I think somebody knows who we are" Zuko said.

"Who do think knows?" Sokka asked.

"Azula or Jet" Zuko grunted just thinking about the idea of that.

"What should we do?" Sokka asked.

"Be ready for anything. Have weapons stashed around just incase. Pass the word on to Aang and Toph. Its going to start getting close to home" Zuko said to Sokka.

Sokka nodded and walked back out of the house. Zuko sat down at the table's chair. He let out a sigh as he rubbed his hands through his hair. He felt Katara's hand go onto his shoulders. With a small amount of force she pushed him back so he was looking at her. She bent down and kissed him. She looked at him to see his eyes were saddened.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked looking at him.

"This fight has come close to home. Way to close I put everyone in danger." Zuko said letting out a sigh.

"I know and we both knew it was a possibility. Both Suki and I knew that when we married you two, we knew it could happen. Knowing what I know now would I still marry you? Yeah I would because, I love you and I know the risk of being married to the hero of Miami." Katara explained as she began to straddle Zuko.

He looked at her and smiled at her as she kissed him. He rested his head against her breast. Katara wrapped her hands around his head and held him close. He breathed in and out as he took in her scent. She tipped her head down and kissed the top of his head. They sat there and held each other for what seemed like hours. They didn't want to let each other go.

* * *

><p>Sokka and Zuko both walked around the burned remains of their shop. They talked with a man from the insurance company who worked on a report. Sokka and Zuko stood off to the side and watched the man worked. They watched as the man walked around the rubble and finished his report. After he was done the man walked over to Zuko and Sokka to have them both sign the report. They then shook hands and the man got into his car and drove off.<p>

After he drove off Sokka and Zuko looked down the road to see a Mustang GT come driving up. They watched as a man stepped out followed by Azula. Both of them walked up to Sokka and Zuko and looked at them. Zuko froze when he saw who he was looking at. The man had the same dark brown hair, and the dark brown hollow eyes of the shooter who killed his mother. If he was thinking right the man he was looking at was Jet. Zuko very carefully, and slowly reach back to the .45 that he had concealed in the small of his back.

"ZuZu and Sokka, I see your garage took a beating" Azula said as she crossed her arms.

"Azula, what the fuck do you want?" Zuko growled towards her. Although his words were directed towards Azula, he never took his eyes off of the man with her. The man also seemed to be staring back at Zuko.

"I wanted to tell you two something" Azula said to him.

"And that would be, what?" Sokka said looking at him.

"Oh nothing except…When the devil sends out his hell hounds to find his hell spawn. The water can't even protect the demon. Not even a wolf can protect the demon." Azula said looking at him.

Sokka looked at her confused and then he looked at Zuko. "What the fuck does that mean?" Sokka asked confused.

"Zuko will know" Azula said with a smile. She then turned her attention to Zuko and Jet who were starring at each other. "Zuko, I'd like you to meet Jet my boyfriend."

When Zuko heard that name he reacted quickly. Jet reacted just as fast as Zuko. In the blink of an eye they both had their pistols out, and pressed to each other's heads. Both slowly started walking around in a small circle, trying to get the upper hand on the other. They waited for one of them to twitch or take their eyes off of the other. Azula let out a laugh as she watched her boyfriend, and failure of a brother hold their guns at each other's head.

Sokka watched this happen and he knew it wouldn't end well. He had to think fast and smart. He quickly darted forward and gripped the guns and pointed them up in the air. He saw it snapped them out of their trance and brought them back to normal. He looked at Zuko and then back to Jet to see both of them looking at him.

"What the fuck Sokka?" Zuko growled at him.

"It's the middle of the fucking day goddamn it. This is not the fucking time, or place for this shit. Now both of you put the goddamn guns away, now. There will be another day, and another time for this shit." Sokka said in a smooth and clam voice as he looked at both of them. As he talked to both of them, he traded glances as both of them looked at him then to each other.

Zuko and Jet both looked at him and then back to each other. After a few seconds they both pulled their hands free from Sokka's grasp. They looked back at each other and slowly put their guns away. Sokka nodded at both of them and then looked back at Azula who had a disgusted look on her face. She was upset that Sokka had stopped this standoff.

"Jet, Azula, I'm going to ask you politely to please get the hell off of our property" Sokka said looking at both Azula and Jet.

Azula slowly walked over to the Mustang. When she got there she looked back to see jet still standing there looking at Zuko. Both of them wanted to kill each other more then anything. Slowly jet started back towards the car. Just before he got to the car he stopped and looked back at Zuko who was still staring at him.

"I'll be seeing you around" Zuko said looking at him.

"Oh, you can fucking believe that" Jet said meeting his gaze.

Zuko and Sokka both watched at the car sped off. Zuko then let out a bellowing primal roar. It was a roar similar to the one he let out the day his mother died. After he stopped he looked back at Sokka who stood there and looked at him. Both of them traded glances back and forth.

"What did Azula mean?" Sokka asked looking at him.

"It was her own riddle, that simple. What she means is she knows who we are. Both her and Jet know who we are. They know you are Wolf Tail and I'm The Blue Spirit" Zuko explained looking at him.

"There is something else isn't there?" Sokka asked as they walked toward the car they drove the garage.

"I'm remembering what The Islander told me. He told me that the man who killed my mom was a hit man named Jet. A hit man who was fucking the Fire Lord's daughter. I had memorized what the man who killed my mother looked like. He was also the same man who brought Rattler and Yon Rah out to get me. Rattler told me that the woman who hired them was the Fire Lord's daughter. Which means Ozai is the Fire Lord" Zuko explained as they drove back towards Zuko's house.

"So, the man you want to kill for killing your mother is Ozai. Your very own father killed your mother?" Sokka asked looking over at Zuko as he drove.

Zuko looked back at him and nodded at him. Zuko let out a sigh of frustration and pain when he realized this. _How could my father order the murder of his own wife? _Zuko's mind raced as he thought about it and the death of Ursa. He began to see his mother's face again and it was starting to bother him. He looked over at Sokka who could see was in pain.

Sokka knew that kind of pain and knew how bad it hurt. He remembered the pain he felt when his mother died. It's also the same look he saw in Katara's face when their mother was mentioned. Zuko's pain seemed to be radiating off of him. Sokka just lowered his head trying to push his own memories out of his head. He always will remember the day he found out about his mother's death.

"_Where's mommy?" _Katara's child voice came into his head.

"_Mommy is in heaven playing cards with God and the Angles" _Hakoda's voice answered it was full of pain and sadness.

"_Dad, is mom…dead" _Sokka's voice asked him.

Sokka remembered the look on his father's face. He remembered when Katara started crying and ran to her father's arms. Of all the years on this planet and being around his father he had never seen him cry. This was the first and only time Sokka had seen Hakoda cry. For the rest of his life he knew he would be haunted by it, and would relive it every anniversary of her death.

Zuko got them home to see Katara sitting with Suki in the living room. Ursa played with her toys as the two woman talked. Sokka came in right behind Zuko and walked over to his wife. Zuko walked over to Katara and placed his hands onto Katara's shoulders. Sokka and Zuko looked at each other and then back to their wives. Sokka and Zuko both knew that they had to their wives what happened.

Sokka and Zuko both took their seats next to the ones they loved. Both of them began to explain what was happing and what they needed to do. They explained to them that they needed to be safe and not go anywhere with out them. They both knew how real it was about to get. It already has gotten very real for all of them. It was time to get ready for a war that was coming.

* * *

><p>Later that night Katara couldn't sleep so she just laid in bed next to Zuko. Fear had began to grip her ever since Zuko and Sokka told her what was going on. She kept her head rested on Zuko's chest, it made her feel safe. Her fear began to make her think about Azula busting through her door. She started having visions of Azula coming through the door killing both her and Zuko.<p>

She did feel somewhat safe laying next to Zuko. Zuko had kept a gun on the night stand as well as one rested next to the bed. It made her feel safe but not enough to get some sleep that night. She spent the whole night being scared of every sound she heard. Every bump and noise made her jump and be scared. By the time the sun started to rise she had hid in a corner.

Zuko woke up as the sun came through the window. He reached his hand over to find Katara missing. He sat up in a hurry and as he did he grabbed the .44. He looked around to see Katara huddled up in the corner. Her knees were brought up against her chest and rocking back and forth. She was sweating and crying at the same time. Her hair was messy and tangled up.

Zuko climbed out of the bed and walked over to her. He knelt down to be in front of her. He reached his hand out to rub her cheek and as soon as his hand made contact with her skin, she flinched. Slowly she looked up at him and saw his face looking at her. Zuko just gave her a slight smile and pulled her into his embrace. As soon as she was in his arms she began crying.

"I'm so scared, I'm so scared that one morning I'm going to wake up to see you dead and Azula ready to kill me" Katara sobbed into his arms. As she did she seemed to pushed into Zuko almost pushing him over.

"It's ok babe, I won't ever let them hurt you. I swear to God I won't let any one hurt you. I love you Katara, and they will have to go through me to get to you." Zuko said as he ran his fingers through her hair. After he stopped he place his hands onto the back of her head and held her close. They held each other close and didn't want to let go.

"Zuko, I love you and I trust you with my life" Katara said pulling her head back to look at Zuko.

"I love you too Katara, and I won't let anything happen to you" Zuko said looking into her eyes.

Zuko picked her up and sat her on the bed. He lightly pushed her onto her back. He placed his lips onto hers and kissed her. He slowly kissed her neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt his bulge press against her warmth between her legs. Katara could feel herself getting wetter with every second his erection was pressed against her.

She worked to take her tang top off. Zuko looked down at the sun kissed skin of Katara. He slowly kissed down her body towards her breast. He listened to her moan as he placed his lips around her left breast. He reached up with his hand and rubbed her right nipple in small circles. She twitched and moaned as he worked her breast over.

He slowly worked down to remove her shorts. After he did he sat back and looked down at her nude body. He felt his erection fighting to get out of his shorts and to join with Katara. He looked as Katara sat up and pushed him back so he was on his knees and rested on his hands. Katara pulled his shorts off and looked down as Zuko's erection came out to face her.

She reached down and griped Zuko's member in her hand. She began to move her hand back and forth and as she did she heard Zuko moan. After a little bit she stuck out her tongue and rubbed it over the head. After a little bit of that she placed her mouth around it. She began to bob her head up and down moving slowly at first then faster and faster. She listened as Zuko moaned and twitched as he felt his body convulse as the pleasure shoot through his body.

Katara started twisting her head and as she gave him head. After a few minuets of that she felt Zuko push her back to lay her down. He gripped her knees in his hands and spread her legs. As soon as they were spread enough he lowered his head. Katara watch as Zuko licked his fingers and then began to rub her clit. Katara moaned as she felt his fingers softly rub her clit.

Without warning Zuko felt Katara's hand push his head down. His lips landed on her clit and as soon as they did he started going to work. She softly sucked and licked her clit as he inserted two fingers into her opening. As soon as they were in Katara shrieked in pleasure. Her body twitched and moved as pleasure ran through her veins. She then began to rub her breast as she wanted to as more pleasure from this experience.

Finally she felt Zuko back away. She looked down at him wondering why he had stopped. The answer came quickly when she felt him enter her. This time he was using his member and not his fingers. He lowered himself down to be eye to eye with her. He rocked back and forth as her legs wrapped around his waist. He started going faster and faster. Katara arched her back and moaned as Zuko softly bit her into the meat between her neck and shoulder.

Katara tipped her head back and moaned as each second passed. She ran her left hand through his hair as she dug her nails on her right hand into his shoulder. She felt her climax coming and she could only assume that Zuko's was coming just as quickly. Just as soon at that thought entered her mind she felt a fiery warmth inside of her. It caused her and Zuko to led out pleasure filled screams. She felt Zuko's muscles release from all the adrenaline and pleasure leave his body. Katara felt her muscles do the same as Zuko's.

Zuko and Katara separated from each other and laid on the bed. Zuko laid on his side as Katara still laid on her back. Both of them breathed deeply as the rest of their pleasure left their bodies. Katara rolled onto her side to look Zuko in the eyes. She leaned closer to him and kissed him. She pulled back from him and looked him in the eyes.

"I needed that" Katara cooed as she nuzzled closer to Zuko.

"Me too. I bet you will be able to sleep now" Zuko said with a smile as he placed his arms around her.

"Yes I will" Katara said with a yawn.

"I'll spend the day with you until you wake up"

"Thank…you…I love…you" Katara said as her eyes closed.

"I love you too" Zuko said as he pulled the blanket over them.

* * *

><p>That night Jet sat in his darkened car with Azula in the passenger. Both of them looked across the street at a blind girl and her boyfriend. Jet took a drag on the smoke he had and kept his eyes locked onto the two people. He breathed out the smoke and looked over at Azula who filed her nails. He watched as she examined her nails, and then sat the nail file down. She then reached for a pistol that sat in the glove box. She took out the pistol and then looked it over. She pulled the slide back and looked to see the bullet loaded into the chamber. After she was done she reached into the glove box and took out a silencer and attached it to the pistol.<p>

"So, how do you know these two have connections to Zuko and Sokka?" Jet asked as he took out his pistol.

"I saw them both in a picture Zuko and Sokka were in. We already burned down their garage. Now we attack their hearts starting with their friends. We kill these two and then we go after their loved ones" Azula explained looking at him.

"Who are these two?" Jet asked as he flicked his cigarette butt out of the window.

"The man's name is Aang and the woman's name is Toph" Azula said as she glanced over at the two people.

Jet just nodded and looked back across the street. He watched as the two of them worked on a car. He watched as they both walked back into their house. Jet looked over at Azula who just nodded at him. Upon seeing that nod they both got out of the car. They darted across the street towards the house with their guns ready.

Jet looked back at Azula who nodded at him. He reached up and knocked on the door. He then listened as he heard the man named Aang was talking about something to do with meeting up with Sokka, Suki, Zuko, and Katara in the morning. Jet smiled to himself, knowing this was going to be a perfect blow to their morale. Jet watched as the door handle began to turn. Just as the door started to open Jet kicked the door open.

He looked to see Aang laying on the ground. With all he could muster he brought the pistol across the face of Aang. The sound of the impact was music to his ears. He looked to see Aang fall back to the ground knocked out cold. He looked over as Toph ran over to figure out what happened. Azula stepped up and placed her pistol to Toph's temple. She watched as Toph froze in place and glanced towards the sound of the gun.

"Hello Toph" Azula hissed at her.

"Who the fuck are you two?" Toph growled at her.

"Azula and Jet" Azula said looking at her.

"What the fuck do you want from us?"

"We want Zuko and Sokka, and we want to make them suffer" Azula cooed into Toph's ear.


	13. Chapter 12

**Ok first off i know the last chapter ended with like a big middle finger to y'all and i'm deeply sorry for that. i had to do it to set it up for a new charter to join the fight. there are a few chapters left in the whole thing so i'm trying to think of a new story idea. shoot me a massage if you have one you would like to see and i can work on it. warning this chapter has a rape scene in it so if it would bother you please don't read because it does get some what graphic. A few shout outs really quickly 1. Roots207 thanks for sticking in there and enjoying my story. 2. XxrealityxX sorry for the cliff hangers i know how much you hate them but at least you stick in there. 3. daveshan thank you for telling me what i need to work on and being hard on me in the reviews i do want to say sorry for the last chapter don't hate me. 4. the one name your sis thanks for the support :). and finally to all of the Anonymous Reviewers thanks i feel the love from y'all**

**Rated M for: Graphic violence, strong language including sexual dialogue, and strong sexual content including rape.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or the makes ant types of cars mentioned in this story**

**Chapter Twelve**

**A Plan Formed**

Toph fought her hardest against the bear like hand that gripped her by her hair. She could feel the wood floor underneath her, as she was being dragged through her house. She had her hands gripped onto the wrist of the man named Jet. She began to dig her nails into his skin and as she did, she heard him snarl in pain. It didn't work however, all she did was make him grip tighter and drag her faster. She felt him pull her into a room and then release her. She took that moment to try to make a break for it. Her quick scurrying across the floor earned her a boot to the side. She felt and heard the crack of at least two ribs.

Suddenly she was weightless as she felt herself being hoisted up. Just as suddenly as she was in the air she felt herself fall onto her soft bed. She groaned as she felt her ribs protest the impact. The next thing she felt, was her being turned over and pulled towards the headboard of the bed. She felt her hands being pulled through the bars of the headboard. After they were through she heard the sounds of handcuffs clanging together. She felt them get slapped around her wrist and then the sound of them closing filled her ears.

"Why are you doing this?" She pleaded.

"I want to make Zuko suffer more then he has in his life" she heard Azula's come from the dresser.

"What the fuck has he done to you?" Toph barked at her.

"Daddy wants me to kill The Blue Spirit. Zuko is The Blue Spirit so I'm going to kill him. The best way to kill someone is to attack their mind. Make them breakdown, make them weak, and just when they are about to break deliver a killing strike" Azula explained as she walked over towards her.

Toph listened to Azula's as she got closer. She then felt a weight as Azula took a seat at the end of the bed. Toph turned her head to face the direction of Azula. Just as head face got their she heard Aang groan from her right. Her head snapped to his direction and she listened as he began to move.

"Hey what the fuck?" Aang Growled as he felt rope around his hands.

"Shut up" Jet said to Aang.

Suddenly and with out warning Jet made a fist and brought it across Aang's face. Aang's face followed the momentum of the fist. Aang could feel some blood starting to trickle out of his mouth. He looked back up at Jet and smiled at him blood laced through his teeth. Jet just looked down at him as he curled his hand into another fist.

"Wow how the hell did you become a hit man, you hit like a pussy?" Aang said with a laugh.

Jet brought his fist back across Aang's face again. Aang let out another laugh as he spat out blood. Jet began to lay into Aang with more force and power. Aang laughed with each strike from Jet. Aang's laughter was beginning to piss Jet off. Jet got down onto his knees and gripped Aang by the hem of his shirt. Jet then began to hit Aang reputedly causing blood to fly across the floor.

"Jet" Azula said looking towards him. He stopped and looked back at her. He was taking deep breaths from getting winded. He looked back at her and stood up and looked back down at Aang. His eyes were beginning to swell from the impacts, and the blood rolled from the corners of his mouth. Aang was still laughing and taunting Jet. Jet kicked Aang in the ribs causing a few to break.

"JET, he's just doing that so you focus on him and not his woman" Azula cooed as she looked down at Aang who looked back at her.

"What should we do?" Jet asked.

"Let's have some fun with Toph" Jet said.

"NO" Aang screamed.

Jet looked back at him and in a flash of lighting he had his pistol out. Almost as soon as it was drawn he fired off a shot into Aang's right knee. Aang let out a scream as blood began to gush from the wound. Jet looked over at Toph who was starting to have a few tears appearing on her face. He started towards her with intent in his eyes.

"Wait" Azula said holding up her hand.

"What?" Jet said looking at her.

"I'm starting to get horny watching you work" Azula said in a seductive tone.

"So, we'll fuck later" Jet said shacking his head.

"I've got a better idea" Azula cooed as she walked over to Jet.

"And what would that be?" Jet said as Azula's hands crawled across his chest.

"Let's involve her" Azula hissed.

When Toph heard those words she knew exactly what she meant. She began to struggle and fight against her restraints. She could hear them laughing at her as she struggled to get free. She knew she was trapped and she was stuck in this nightmare.

"Toph" Aang's soothing voice came to her.

"What?" she said as she felt Jet and Azula Climb onto the bed.

"Just focus on me" he said softly.

Toph nodded and then she heard the sound of clothes falling onto the floor. After a few seconds the sounds stopped. She knew they were both nude and she was next. She then felt two sets of hands on her. She fought and struggled against the hands as her clothes were violently ripped off her body. She screamed as she felt the last of her clothes get ripped off.

She then felt a set of lips on the left side of her neck. She waited until the lips got closer to her ear. As soon as the lips began to touch her ears she attacked. She felt as her teeth sink in a little bit of one of her attacker's neck. She heard a yelp of pain come from Azula. She then felt the strike of five sharp nails go across her face. After a few seconds she recovered from the strike. Five lines of blood began to trail down the side of her face.

A pair of fingers worked their way down her body. She body began to fight the feeling as the fingers finally came to a stop in-between her legs. She could feel they were Azula's fingers between her legs. She screamed as suddenly three fingers were forced inside of her. After a few seconds she heard Azula begin to moan in pleasure. There was the sound of a tongue licking wet flesh.

Weight shifted and she felt a tongue moving around in-between her legs. She screamed for them to stop, begged them but if fell on deaf ears. Suddenly a sharp pain ran through her body as she felt Jet force himself into her. He began to thrust himself forcefully against her body. She shrieked in pain as Jet ravished her violently and aggressively. Azula was having her way with the rest of her body while Jet took his time.

Toph heard Aang struggle and fight to get free from his restraints. He screamed and cursed at them as he watched them rape Toph. Aang thought of a trick one of his squad mates had taught him during boot camp. He began to rotate his left shoulder in small semi circles. He kept doing that over and over again and kept working at it. He kept working on it for seconds. He looked over to see Jet finishing in Azula who was also having her way with Toph at the same time.

Aang felt what he wanted to feel, his shoulder dislocated. He showed no emotion or pain from what he just did. He moved his right hand over to his limp left hand. He tried to work it loose from the ropes that had his hands above his head. As he worked his face dropped there was no way to get free. He looked over to see their two attackers had finished with Toph. Both of them were getting dressed now and were standing at the edge of the bed.

Jet took his pistol off of the dresser and walked over to Aang. He knew what was coming and he was ready for it. He looked over at Toph who was broken and sobbing. He then looked back up at Jet as he stopped right in front of him. Azula walked back over to the bed with Toph, who was just laying in the bed tears flowing freely. Aang saw that she had a knife in her hand.

"Toph" Aang said in a soft voice.

"Yeah" she said through tears as she turned her head towards Aang.

"I love you" Aang said.

"I love you too" Toph said to him.

Toph jumped when she heard a silenced gun fire a shot. Her mouth dropped when the sound of Aang's body slumping towards her. She let out a sob that turned into a wail for her lost lover. She screamed for him over and over but with no reply. Suddenly her screams were cut off by a knife being stabbed into her. Her body lurched forward as she convulsed from the pain and shock.

"I hit your liver," Azula cooed into her ear. "You've got about two hours just enough time to deliver a message for me. Tell Zuko that the new Fire Lord wants him and he knows where to find Jet and me"

* * *

><p>Katara parked her car right behind Sokka's truck. They were across the street from Aang and Toph's house. She looked over at Zuko who smiled at her as they opened the doors. They got out and walked over to join Sokka and Suki by their truck. The group walked across the street towards the house. They laughed and joked as they crossed the street. When they got across the street they stopped dead in their tracks and silence surrounded them.<p>

The door to the house was ajar and seemed to sway. Sokka and Zuko looked at each other and then back to the open door. Both of them pulled out their concealed pistols. The both motioned for their wives to stay put. They walked up the steps with their pistols at the ready. Sokka stopped just before he got to the door he looked at Zuko who was at his side. They walked into the house slowly ready for anything. They worked as a team walking slowly room to room.

They both stopped outside of the bed room when they heard a soft moaning. They looked at each other then back to the door. With a swift kick Sokka kicked the door open and came in with his gun raised up ready to kill. Zuko was right behind him with his gun up and ready. When they were both in the room they stopped. Both of them looked around the room.

Aang had a hole in the center of his forehead. His hands were tied up above his head and his feet were tied together. His face looked like it had been beaten by a hammer. Half of his right knee cap was gone and blood was all around his body on the floor. The wall behind Aang's head was painted with dry blood and brain matter. His eyes were still open as was his mouth. His tongue hung half way out of the corner of his mouth. They could see it was dry from a few hours of hanging out.

Toph looked far worse then Aang did. Her body was completely nude and covered in cuts and bruises. Her face was slumped towards Aang almost as if their eyes were connected in a final gaze. They both looked at the knife that stuck out of her gut. Near the knife they saw a massive bruise and the tall tell signs of broken ribs. Their fist thought was they were both dead. Suddenly Toph took a breath and exhaled slowly.

Upon seeing that Sokka and Zuko both dropped their guns and darted to her. When they got closer they saw she had been handcuffed to the bed. Zuko ran back over and picked up his gun. He placed it to the chain and fired a shot breaking the chain. Both of the men laid Toph down gently on the bed and looked at her. Five long and deep scratches were visible on her face.

"Toph?" Sokka said in her ear.

"Sokka?" she wheezed back.

"And Zuko, who did this?" Zuko asked as he brushed back her hair.

"Azula and Jet…both said they knew who you two were. They said you would know where and how to find them. Jet shot Aang and Azula stabbed me, so I could live just long enough to tell you this" Toph said weakly.

Zuko sat back in shock when he heard this. Azula and Jet had taken someone else from him. He bean to growl and then roar. He got off the bed and let out a deep and powerful roar. After he released his anger he could hear the sirens of an ambulance and cop cars. He looked back at Sokka who was looking at him and then shook his head. He looked back to Toph who wasn't breathing anymore. He screamed again and punched his fist through the wall he was near. He turned as Iroh walked in and looked at everything.

Zuko and Sokka both told him what happened and what Toph had told them. They then walked outside to see Katara and Suki looking at them. As they walked down the steps paramedics ran up the steps and into the house. Zuko walked over to Katara who had her hands over her mouth. He began to tell them what he and Sokka had found.

A few minuets later the paramedics came walking back out with Aang on a gurney. Suki quickly turned her whole body into Sokka. She tipped her head into his chest and cried. She didn't turn around when the sound of the second gurney came down the steps.

Zuko grabbed Katara's arms when she saw Toph's body. She fought against Zuko as he held on tight to her. She screamed as loud as her lungs would let her. Tears streamed down her face as she began to fall to her knees. Zuko slowly went down to the ground with her. He held on to her as she screamed again for her friend. Zuko placed his arms around her as she sobbed ad screamed. He placed his hand on the side of her head and cradled her. A lone tear trickled down from his left eye and followed the grooves of his scar.

"TOPH, NOOOO" Katara kept screaming over and over again as she rocked back and forth in Zuko's arms. Tears began to soak both hers and Zuko's clothes. He began to sing to her to try to sooth her broken heart. He held her close as she kept crying. She looked up at him as he kept singing.

"If you fall I will catch you" he said as he looked back down at her.

"I'm scared to trust anyone" she said with a sob.

"Trust in your heart, trust in me"

"If you catch me…never let go"

"I promise, I will never let you go" Zuko finished as he kissed her. He pulled her shaking body closer into his embrace. She trembled as he held her close. She cried even harder, and while she did she began to focus on his heart beat. The rhythm was always soothing to her.

* * *

><p>Zuko and Katara both sat at home the next day. Zuko sat at the kitchen table with his hands over his face. Katara laid on the couch with her knees curled up into her chest. She was still crying and it didn't seem like it would stop. She looked up to see Zuko come walking over to the couch. She watched as he began to paced back and forth.<p>

"MOTHER FUCKER" Zuko suddenly and without warning began to scream.

"Zuko, this won't help" Katara said as she got up and walked over to him.

"This is all my fault" Zuko started he turned from her as her hands went onto him. "If I had done something the night my mother had died. If I had stood up to Jet and managed to get his gun from him. I should have fought back, I should have tried to kill him. Next I chose to start killing the scum of this city. I have led to the death of so many innocent people. I have innocent blood on my hands. I became the very thing, I set out to destroy."

Zuko let out a fierce roar of a pain filled heart. He thought about all of the innocent people who had got caught in the crosshairs. The latest ones were Aang and Toph two of his closest friends. He needed to end this private war on crime that night. He turned to face Katara, and as he did he felt a powerful strike across his face. His head followed the momentum of the strike. He looked at Katara as his face began to sting from the smack. Her face was laced with anger and sadness as she stared at him.

"Shut up Zuko" she hissed at him. "They are dead all of them ok. Complaining and crying like a little bitch ain't going to bring them back. They are dead and never coming back its that fucking simple. Now it's time we take the fight to the Fire Lord and end this war."

"We?" Zuko asked looking at her

"I'm going with you. I'm going to fight the last battle with you" Katara said looking at him.

"No" Zuko growled at her.

"Yes, Azula and Jet killed one of my best friends. I'm in this now wither or not you want me to be" Katara said looking at him.

Zuko looked back at her and knew she was right. He never thought he would become The Blue Spirit, but it took the murder of his mother to make him. He could see she was determined to join this fight and help out to end this. He just took a step closer to her and nodded. She gave him a satisfied look and nodded back to him. They both walked out of the house and down the street towards Sokka's house.

* * *

><p>Sokka had sent Suki and Ursa to another state with her parents. He had sent them to keep them safe so they wouldn't be harmed. Sokka waited out on his front porch and watched as Zuko and Katara came walking up to him. The three of them stood there looking at each other for a little bit.<p>

"What's the plan?" Sokka finally asked looking at them.

"We attack Ozai at his house" Zuko said looking at him.

"I've got a car just for that this" Sokka said walking down the steps towards them.

They followed him to the garage on the side of the house. Sokka pressed a button and stepped back as the door opened. He stood next to Zuko who just glanced at him and then back to the garage. The door opened all the way and stopped. They could see there was a car underneath a tan tarp. Sokka walked up to the tap covered car and pulled the tarp off of the car.

Zuko's and Katara's mouths dropped when they saw the car. They both were looking at a 1968 Mustang Shelby GT350. They car was a black color with a flaming skull painted on the hood of the car. The car shined in the sunlight and it seemed to glow from the light. Sokka looked at them as he walked back over to his car. As he did he brought his hand across the hood of the car. He stopped at the door and rested his arm on the roof of the car, and then looked back at Zuko and Katara.

"This is the car you want to use?" Zuko asked looking at him.

"Hell yeah" Sokka said looking at him.

"Tell me, why?" Zuko asked looking at the car.

"It's one tough bitch. I rolled it once into a tree, I walked away without a scratch. It took me about three years to get it fully restored back to what it was." Sokka said as he patted the roof of the car and rubbed it.

They left the car and then went back to Zuko and Katara's house. The three of them walked down to the room with all of The Blue Spirit stuff in it. Zuko walked over to a pile of papers he has sitting on a desk. He rifled through the papers until he found the one he wanted. He walked back over to Sokka who had been left alone with Zuko.

"Where's Katara?" Zuko asked looking at him.

"She said she had to do something" Sokka said looking back at him.

Zuko shrugged and then walked out of the room over to a pool table. He spread the paper out onto the table. Sokka looked at it and could tell they were floor plans for a house. He looked at them and then back to Zuko who was setting pictures down. He looked back at Sokka and then to the pictures.

"Is this what I think it is?" Sokka asked looking at him.

"Yes, floor plans and surveillance pictures of Ozai's fort" Zuko said looking back at him.

"'Fort'" Sokka said looking at him as he arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he has about anywhere from two to three hundred men guarding and patrolling the grounds. All of them carry AK-47s but none of them have body armor. The house has three floors up and one below. He has two snipers at all times on the roof of the house so we would have to take them out before we even attack. He have to hit them hard and fast

"I know once we attack the front men will come to the front to face us. There will be men inside of the house in there we can cut them down easily. There is a guard house that connects to the gate. He take that out they won't be ready for anything. We have to end this war tonight, they won't be ready for it. I'll be driving the car for the attack." Zuko explained to Sokka as he mover his hands across the papers and pictures.

"Wait, you'll be driving?" Sokka asked looking at him.

"Yes, I used to race Azula on that curved road I know how to handle it" Zuko said looking at him.

"So two against three hundred, this ought to be interesting" Sokka said looking at the pictures.

"Make that three" Katara's voice came from the steps.

Zuko and Sokka both looked up to see her standing there looking at them. She had a pair of blue jeans on and a purple shirt on. The shirt had straps that were on the sides of her arms. She had red paint in stripes going down her arms. There was a red stripe on her chin as well as son that hooked under her eyes. The final piece of the paint was a yellow cresset moon that was upside down. Her hair was straightened out and rested on her back. Her normally loving blue eyes were now filled with hate and vengeance.

"Katara…" Sokka had started and then was stopped by Katara.

"For this fight I'm not Katara" she said with her hand in the air.

"Then who are you?" Zuko asked looking at her.

"You are The Blue Spirit, he is Wolf Tail. So I have decided to be The Painted Lady" Katara said looking at him.

Zuko nodded and then went back over everything he told Sokka. Katara listened closely and didn't miss a word he said. She held on to each word he said as he talked. She studied the floor plans of the house as Zuko talked.

"Where can I find Azula?" Katara finally asked.

"Why?" Zuko asked looking at her.

"That bitch killed Toph, she's mine" Katara hissed with a venom lased voice.

"She's far too dangerous for you to take on alone" Zuko said looking at her.

"I can handle her. She's now fucking with a woman who just unleashed her inner demon" Katara said looking at him.

"I want Jet" Sokka said looking over at Zuko. "Before you say anything in protest, the motherfucker executed Aang. He deserves to die and I'm going to send him to hell myself."

"That leaved Ozai to me, fitting he is the man who killed my mother" Zuko said looking at them. "Since these guys will have AK-47s we will be carrying the same guns."

They followed Zuko back into the weapons room. They looked at him as he handed two AK-47's to Sokka and Katara. He took a third one down for himself and walked back out to the pool table. They sat the guns down on the table and went back into the room. Sokka reached for a Kevlar vest but stopped when Zuko grabbed his hand.

"Why not?" Sokka asked looking at him as he shook his head.

"Because a few weeks ago I ordered four new sets of armor" Zuko said looking at him.

"What kind?" Katara asked walking up.

"Dragon skin" Zuko said looking at her.

They watched as he walked over to a crate hidden in the corner of the room. He opened it up and pulled out the whit colored body armor. It had overlapping reptile like scales for the armor. Zuko passed them out to both Sokka and Katara. Zuko explained that they could just about take any type of bullet with these and survive. Both he and Sokka got out of their clothes and into their outfits for the fight. Zuko looked over at Sokka as he tied his bandana around his face. He looked at the sunglasses he usually wore but this time he chose not to.

Sokka walked out of the room and looked over at Katara. She had the armor on underneath her shirt. They both looked as Zuko walked out of the room with shotguns and pistols. He sat them onto the table and then walked back into the room. He came back out with his mask in hand. He then passed the guns around to Katara and Sokka. They walked up the steps and out of the house. Zuko quickly grabbed Katara and kissed her in front of the house. She looked at him as he released her and looked at her.

"What was that for?" Katara asked as she touched her lips.

"Just incase we don't make it. I love you and you have made me the happiest man in the world" Zuko said looking at her.

"I love you too Zuko and I am the happiest woman in the world. We will make it I know it" Katara said with a smile looking at him.

They walked back down to Sokka's house and into his garage. Sokka opened up a locker and took out a sniper rifle. He told Zuko that he was the best shot during basic and had been offered a chance to be a sniper. After he was done he placed it into the trunk of the car and then back to the locker. He opened it back op and took out an RPG. He looked back at Zuko and smiled as he took placed it next to the sniper rifle. He walked back over to the locked and took out a silencer for the rifle and a round for the RPG.

Zuko shook his head and walked back to the front seat. Sokka got into the passenger seat. Katara got into the back seat and looked at them. Zuko climbed into the driver seat. He looked down at the stick shift of the car and then looked over at Sokka. Zuko placed his hands onto the wheel of the car and smiled as he gripped it. He started the car and listened to the sound of the engine rev.

He happened to look up to see Iroh standing in front of the car. Zuko looked back at Sokka and then to Katara. He looked back at Iroh who looked at them. Zuko got out of the car and walked over to him. Iroh looked at him as he walked up to face him. Suddenly Iroh pulled out his Colt 1911 and pointed it at Zuko. Zuko did nothing but look at him. He watched as Iroh spun the gun around in his hand with the butt of the pistol facing Zuko. Zuko looked down at the pistol.

"Take it" Iroh said looking at him.

"Why?" Zuko asked looking at him.

"This gun has saved my life on more then one occasion and it will do the same for you" Iroh said looking at him.

Zuko nodded and took the gun from Iroh. Zuko placed the gun in the back of his pants and started walking back towards the car. Suddenly and with out warning Iroh grabbed him and spun him around. When he did he wrapped his arms around Zuko and held him in a loving embrace. Zuko looked at Iroh as ha placed his arms around him to return the hug. Iroh pulled back and place his hands on Zuko's shoulders.

"I am so, proud of you and I am proud to call you my own" Iroh said looking at him.

"Thank you…dad" Zuko said with a smile.

"I love you Zuko, be safe" Iroh said looking at him.

"I love you too, and I will be I promise" Zuko said.

Zuko walked back to the car. He got in and looked back at his uncle. He smiled as Iroh waved at him. He put the car in gear and stepped on the gas. The car revved as the tires screeched on the asphalt. Smoking skid marks left a trail across the road. The car sped down the street and the three of them were ready to end the war once and for all.


	14. Chapter 13

**Ok ya'll its the start of the final battle. the final battle is a two parter. i saw how much ya'll like the last chapter. i guess alot of you would like to get the up date quickly. i worked on this one all through the night to get it up for ya'll. this one has alot of action and fighting in it. it also has a face off in it Jet VS Sokka and i was even jumping and cheering as i was writing it. well there is one more chapter left and then the epilogue. well tell me what you think of this chapter and please R&R**

**Rated M for: Graphic violence, strong language including sexual dialogue, and strong sexual content including rape.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or the makes ant types of cars mentioned in this story**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Final Battle part one:**

**Death's hand**

Sokka and Zuko belly crawled up a small hill that was covered in reeds. Sokka stopped just at the top of the hill as Zuko slid up next to him. He attached a silencer to the end of his sniper rifle. He looked over at Zuko who held a pair of binoculars. Zuko looked through the binoculars and searched the grounds. Zuko let out a sigh and lowered the binoculars.

"What?" Sokka asked looking at him.

"Good news and bad news" Zuko said looking back through the binoculars.

"Ok tell me" Sokka said to him.

"Good news, there are about a hundred men out front. Bad news, they are on high alert. That means they are ready for just about anything" Zuko said lowering the binoculars.

Sokka shook his head and placed the butt of the rifle to his shoulder. He looked through the night vision scope and looked around. The crosshairs moved around the grounds searching. He could see men walking around with their guns pointed at the ground and walking in groups. He moved the gun to the top of the building and saw two men walking around on the top of it.

One was facing towards him and the other was facing the Everglades. Sokka focused on the man facing him. He studied the wind in the wind sock near the man's head, and saw it was going to the man's left. The rangefinder that was built into the scope told him, that the man five hundred and seventy yards. He compensated for the bullet drop, wind, and spin drift for firing the shot. Even though he never went for training, Sokka knew what to do to make the shot like a true sniper.

Sokka slowed his breathing down and steadied the gun. He moved the crosshairs to the man's chest. He then moved them up to the man's throat. After they were there he moved them to the left onto the man's shoulder. He took a few deep breaths and looked, as he focused on his heart rate. He clicked the safety off and took a deep breath and held it. The crosshairs stopped moving and as they did he squeezed the trigger. He felt the recoil and heard the popping sound of the silenced gun.

He smiled to himself when he saw the man's chest explode into a red mist. He quickly turned the gun to the second man, who looked over at his team mate. He lined the shot up and fired again. After he did, he watched as the second man fell to the ground. He looked over at Zuko and nodded. They both crawled backwards down the hill. When they felt safe enough they got up and ran to the car.

Katara was standing outside of it and looked at them as they came back. Sokka walked over to the trunk and sat the gun back inside of it. He took out the RPG and loaded it as he walked back to the car as he closed the trunk. Zuko walked up to Katara and tugged on her vest to find that it fit snuggly on her. He then reached his hand up and ran his hand through her hair. He quickly snuck a kiss in and looked at her with a smile.

"I love you" Zuko said looking at her.

"I love you too" she said rubbing his face.

"Lock and load, we are going to the top of the hill. When we get there Sokka take care of the guard house. After that we will tear them a new asshole. Katara lay down so you don't get clipped, and when we get inside get out on the driver's side of the car" Zuko said looking at them.

Both Sokka and Katara cocked the actions on their guns. They then got into the car and Zuko slowly eased the car up to the top of the hill. He put the car in park and opened the door and got out with Sokka. Sokka raised the RPG up and looked through the sights. He lined up the sights with the guard house. He squeezed the trigger and nothing happened. He pulled the trigger again and nothing happened again.

"What the hell it ain't shooting?" Sokka growled at the weapon.

Zuko reached across the roof of the car and flipped a switch. "The safety was on dumb ass."

"Thanks" Sokka said shaking his head.

He lined the sights up again on the building. Sokka took a deep breath and looked down the sights. He squeezed the trigger and the rocket propelled grenade flew through the air. They watched as the explosive round stuck into the side of the building. The explosion destroyed the building leveling it. They were several hundred yards away and they could hear men screaming in agony. Sokka tossed the spent RPG into a ditch and got into the car as Zuko did.

"Sokka get ready when I go through the gat I'm going to fishtail the car, and as I do I want you to cut down anyone still standing." Zuko barked as he put the car in gear.

Zuko slammed his foot down on the gas and the car peeled out. The tires screeched as he accelerated towards the house. The car sped towards the house as fast as it could go. Zuko took the curves perfectly while he was going over a hundred. He was finally on the final stretch and he was almost to the gate. He yelled for Katara to get down and she did as Sokka got his gun ready. The car smashed through the gate and sent the metal gate flying over the car.

Zuko grabbed the E-brake and pulled it up as hard as he could. It caused the car to fishtail and as it did Sokka hung out of the open window. He opened fire on the men as they ran to get to cover. Bullets ripped through their bodies and men fell to the ground dead. The car came to a stop and Sokka was still firing his gun. With quick reactions everyone got out of the car and ran to the driver's side for cover. As Zuko got out he grabbed his mask and put it on.

* * *

><p>Ozai stood in his office and looked down at the fire fight. He had seen everything happen and he felt his blood begin to boil. He knew what was going on, The Blue Spirit and Wolf Tail were here and attacking. He saw a third person with them and he could tell it was a woman. He walked over to his desk and opened up a compartment and took out a shotgun. He looked up as his door opened and Azula and Jet walked in, both of them holding assault rifles.<p>

"I FUCKING TOLD YOU TO KILL HIM. I SAID KILL THE GODDAMN BLUE SPIRIT" Ozai screamed at both of them.

"We will kill him" Azula assured him.

"The one fucking night I don't have my normal amount of men. We have seventy guys between us and them, do not fail me again this will be your last time. Azula Jet, fail me this time and I will kill you both" Ozai barked at them as they walked back out of the door.

"You haven't told him that The Blue Spirit is Zuko?" Jet asked as they walked down the steps.

"No, he'll figure it out after we kill him. Then when he learns the truth then I will kill him. " Azula said with a smile.

"Damn girl, you are a blood thirsty, power hungry, psychopathic bitch. That's why I fucking love you" Jet said as a smile curled around the corners of his mouth.

They walked down the steps towards the main hall. Men were running around making barriers they could hide behind. Jet walked over to a statue and helped the men push it over. He stood back behind it and barked orders and pointed at different spots for men to set up in. he looked over at Azula who was lighting a smoke and looking at the door. Over all the yelling and shouting in the house they could hear the gunfight going on outside the door. She looked back at Jet who was still barking orders.

* * *

><p>Zuko darted to new cover wit Katara right behind him. He grabbed her and pushed her in front of him. He looked at her as she ejected a clip and reloaded her gun, after she did she cocked the action of the gun. Zuko stood up and shot three men who broke cover. He looked over at a man who was about to throw a grenade. He turned the gun towards the man and fired a shot. He watched as the grenade exploded in the man's hand blowing the man to pieces, pieces that painted the side of the house.<p>

Zuko walked out with Katara from their cover. Bullets whizzed by them and struck into the building. Zuko ran towards some men who were rushing at him and Katara. He looked to his right to see a man running at him. Zuko reacted quickly by tossing his gun at the man to his left. He watched as the man caught it and looked at him. He then pulled out his pistol and shot the three men running at him. He smiled behind his mask as the three men dropped. He looked at the man who still held his gun. He raised the gun up and shot the man in the head. He caught his gun as it fell from the man's hands as he fell to the ground.

Bullets whizzed by him from behind and it shocked him. Zuko looked up to see three men fall to the ground dead. He looked back at Katara who smiled at him as she lowered her gun. Zuko walked up to her and lifted his mask and gave her a quick thank you kiss. More gun shots came from the other side of the courtyard. They both looked to see Sokka behind a wall and under fire. Zuko ran over to the man he shot and took a grenade from his belt.

He pulled the pin of the grenade and threw it towards the men. He watched as it hit a man causing him to fall. He heard the men curse as they saw the grenade. There was an explosion that came from the grenade killed at least three men. Zuko nodded his head towards the men and both him and Katara charged the confused men. As they ran towards the men they opened fire on them. Bullets ripped through the men and into the wall behind them.

After a few seconds the men were dead. Sokka came out of cover and walked over to them, they looked around and saw some wounded men. They moved around and finished off the rest of them. After they were done they walked back over to regroup. Sokka looked around and then back to Zuko and Katara.

"What now?" Sokka asked.

"Get ammo from the dead men and grenades. I know once we open that door there will be a surprise for us. We will throw a few grenades in and after they blow we get in. There are two pillars right on the other side of the door. Don't hesitate get your asses there" Zuko said looking at both of them.

Sokka and Katara nodded and walked around. They ran around gathering ammunition from the dead. After they were done they grabbed grenades and met back up at the bottom of the steps. After they were back together they made their way up the steps. Sokka and Zuko got on the left side while Katara got on the right side. She grabbed the door knob and looked at Sokka and Zuko. She watched as both had a grenade in each hand, which they had just pulled the pins on.

* * *

><p>Jet had his gun to his shoulder and looked down the sights towards the door. Azula stood near him with her gun up and ready. They had heard the fire fight outside stop but they didn't let the men leave. They didn't know who won and they didn't want to take the chance that Zuko had won the fire fight. They also know that if their men had ran out it would be a bottleneck for them. Zuko and the other two cold set up and mow any one down who came out. Jet looked on as the door knob on the left began to turn. He watched as the door opened and suddenly four grenades rolled into the house.<p>

"COVER" Jet bellowed as he ran over to Azula.

He grabbed her and pulled her into a doorframe. They felt the explosion rock the foundations of the house. After a few seconds the heard the sound of a firefight. Jet stepped back from Azula and poked his head out from the doorframe. He could see dead men on the ground and, the smoke still lingering in the air from the explosion. He could see guns sticking out from behind a pillar firing blindly at them. Jet returned fire as Azula stepped out and opened fire. The men behind the barriers fired at the pillars.

Jet ducked back behind cover as some bullets smacked into the wall near him. Dry wall dust floated down around him, as a spray of blood from one of the men mixed with the dust. He looked over at Azula who suddenly fell to the ground, as she fell Jet saw blood and a bullet hole in the wall behind where she once stood. She gripped the side of her shoulder and Jet could see blood dripping down from her shoulder. Jet ran to her side and as he did bullets whizzed by him. He dove and slid across the floor to be by Azula's side. When he got there he looked at the wound. He could see that it wasn't a bad wound just a grazing shot. He quickly took his shirt off and wrapped it around the wound.

"FALL BACK" Jet yelled to the men. "BACK UP THE STEPS."

Jet picked up Azula and steadied her as she stood up. She looked at him and for the first time ever Jet saw fear in her eyes. This was bad they both knew they had woke up demons and they were fighting demons, not her brother and friends. Jet rubbed the side of her shoulders and looked as the men started up the steps.

"Go with them take the fight to the second floor. I'm going to try to lead them away" Jet said looking at her.

"No we have to stay together" Azula said looking at him.

"I'll be ok I promise. We kicked the hornets nest this time, now we have to fix it and we will. NOW GO" he said looking at her.

* * *

><p>Zuko risked a glance out. He saw men running up both sets of steps. On the right side men ran up with Azula protecting her. He ran out towards the left set and in a quick flash he dove and slid across the floor on his knees. As he did he fired at the men running up the steps. Men tumbled back down the steps dead, from being shot from him and as well as Sokka and Katara. He dropped the clip out of the gun and reloaded it. He looked back to see Sokka come out of his cover, and opened fire in the direction the men once were.<p>

Zuko looked to see what Sokka was shooting at. He saw Jet dart away and out of sight. Zuko walked up and looked at Sokka who had intent in his eyes. Katara was staring up the steps on the right side. The same side Azula had went up and disappeared behind a door. Zuko looked at them both.

"Sokka go for Jet, Katara with me we are going after Azula and Ozai" Zuko said to them. With that the tree of them split up and went after who they wanted to kill.

* * *

><p>Sokka ran through the house in the direction Jet had went. He stopped at each corner and was ready to be shot at. He found his way to an open door that led to the basement. He pointed his gun down the steps and looked for any sign of Jet.<p>

"COME AND GET ME MOTHERFUCKERS" Jet's voice screamed up the steps at him.

Sokka ran down the steps and as soon as he hit the last step, he came under fire. He darted behind a wine rack as bullets ripped into the wall behind him. Sokka stuck the gun out from behind the rack and returned fire blindly. He heard the bullets shatter glass and then he heard Jet yelp.

"JUST ONE OF YOU COMING FOR ME?" Sokka herd Jet yell.

"YOU KILLED ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS, YOUR ASS IS MINE" Sokka hollered back.

"BRING IT" Jet barked back.

Sokka watched as gun fire sounded again and tore into the wall. "MAN HOW THE FUCK DID YOU BECOME A FUCKING HIT MAN, YOU CAN'T SHOOT FOR SHIT."

"YOUR FRIEND SAID THE SAME DAMN THING ABOUT THE WAY I PUNCH. I ENJOYED SHOOTING HIM AFTER I FUCKED THAT BITCH OF A GIRLFRIEND OF HIS" Jet yelled back with a laugh at him.

Sokka let out a roar as he stepped out from cover and unloaded the gun in his hand. He then heard the clicking sound of the firing pin hitting nothing. Sokka threw the gun down and took out his pistol. He opened fire on the location where he thought Jet was. He then heard the gun click again. He ejected the clip and pulled out another one. He walked around the wine rack to see nothing. He looked up to see a door that led to another room.

He looked back down to see an AK-47 laying on the ground, and a small blood trail. The blood trail led to the door in front of Sokka. Sokka walked up to it with his pistol in hand and ready for anything. With a burst of energy he kicked to door open and ran in. He had his pistol up and it was trained on Jet.

Jet was standing before him with his hands out, palms facing towards Sokka. Sokka could see Jet was wounded but not badly. There were slashes on his chest from where glass had cut him. His hair was soaked with sweat and Sokka could see him shaking. He could tell it wasn't from fear it was from his adrenaline rush. Sokka kept his gun in both hands and pointed it at Jet, who just looked at him.

Sokka finally saw everything around him in the room they were both in. There were swords and various other bladed weapons around them. Sokka looked back at Jet who walked over to the wall. He then took down two Shaolin Hook Swords and as he did he looked at Sokka.

"Let's make this interesting" Jet said looking at Sokka.

"Fine" Sokka growled as he holstered his pistol. After he put his pistol in its holster he took his bandana of his face. After he took it off he dropped it to the ground. After that he removed his shirt and dropped it on the ground. The final thing he did he removed his Dragon Skin armor and dropped it to the ground. After a few seconds he dropped his pistol on the pile.

Jet watched him walk over to the wall and took down a broad sword. He looked over at Jet as he turned to face him. Sokka twirled the sword around in his hand and then watched as Jet hooked the swords together and spun them around. After he was done showing off he unhooked the swords and looked at Sokka. The two of them paced around the small room sizing each other up.

Suddenly Jet charged him swinging the swords around trying to confuse Sokka. Sokka spun around and swung his sword around and blocked Jet's attack. Sokka struck next, swinging his sword at Jet who worked to keep up with the strikes. Sokka spun around so he was back to back with Jet. As he did he brought his sword around at Jet from his right. Jet blocked the strike and then turned to stop the next strike, coming from Sokka's left.

Jet kicked Sokka back away from him so he had room to breath. After he did he ran at Sokka and then slid across the floor. When he got closer he stabbed the bottom of the sword into Sokka's thigh. Sokka let out a yell as he felt the blood roll down from the wounds. He tried to swing his sword to catch Jet with the blade, but all he did was dig it into the wood floor.

Sokka turned to face Jet who looked at him and smiled. Sokka roared at him and swung the sword at him. Jet jumped back and as he did he kicked Sokka across the face. Jet landed and had his swords pointed at him ready to go. Sokka spat blood across the floor and looked at him. Jet quickly gripped his bicep and looked up at Sokka. Blood came out from in-between his fingers and rolled down his arm, and onto the floor.

Both men were bleeding but not badly. Jet let out a roar and jumped at Sokka. He brought the swords down at Sokka as Sokka brought his sword up. He rested the flat side of the sword on the palms of his hands and stopped the strike. Jet had a sadistic smile on his face as he pushed down on Sokka's sword. The force pushed Sokka down on one knee. Sokka gritted his teeth and growled at Jet as he pushed down on him.

"YOU KNOW YOUR FRIEND CRIED LIKE A LITTLE BITCH. HE EVEN FUCKING PISSED AND SHIT HIMSELF BECAUSE HE WAS SO SCARED OF ME. HE BEGGED ME NOT TO KILL HIM, BEGGED AND CRIED LIKE A LITTLE BITCH" Jet yelled at Sokka while he laughed about his lies.

Sokka began to growl and looked back up at Jet with eyes full of hate. Jet looked down at him and just smiled cruelly at him, edging him on for more. Sokka began to growl at him, and as he did it sounded more like an animal growl then a growl of a man. Sokka suddenly roared and with a burst of strength that shocked him and Jet. He pushed the swords away and swung the back of his fist across Jet's face.

Jet staggered backwards away from Sokka and as he did, he spat out blood on the floor. He looked back up at Sokka who was on his feet and looking at him. Jet knew he had just unleashed a monster hidden deep within Sokka. He watched as Sokka brought the sword above his head.

Sokka let out a roar and charged at Jet with blinding speed. He brought the sword down at Jet and all he could hear, was the sound of metal hitting metal. He looked at Jet who held his swords crossed to block the strike. Sokka kicked his boot out into Jet's chest knocking him back. Jet fell backwards onto the ground causing him to slide across the floor. Sokka had knocked one of Jet's swords away from him. Sokka looked at Jet as he gripped his side and then looked back at Sokka.

Jet looked up at as Sokka twirled the sword around in his hand. He walked up to Jet and as he did he gripped the sword in both hands. He brought the blade up above his head with the point facing Jet. He looked up at Sokka who lost all emotion in his face.

"I'm sending you to hell and when I get there, I'm going to kick your ass every day for eternity" Sokka said looking down at Jet.

Sokka took a deep breath as he arched his back bringing the sword back just a bit further. He let out a roar as he started to bring the sword down. Suddenly his roar was cut off and he stopped. He looked down to see the back end of the hook sword sticking in-between his ribs. Sokka stopped and dropped the sword as Jet began to sit up. He pushed Sokka back until he fell on his knees. Jet stood up and pulled his sword back out of Sokka.

Blood slowly dripped out of the wound in Sokka's side. Jet walked over to pick up his fallen sword. He moved his jaw around slowly feeling some pain. He turned back to face Sokka who was still on his knees. Jet reached into his mouth with his thumb and index finger. After a few seconds he worked them around inside of his mouth. He finally pulled out two teeth. He looked at the bloody teeth and then threw them in front of Sokka. He watched as Sokka's head slowly turned and looked at them.

"You knocked out two of my teeth" Jet started as he spat blood onto the floor. "TWO OF MY FUCKING TEETH MOTHERFUCKER, AND YOU BROKE A FEW OF MY GODDAMN RIBS YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

Sokka looked back at Jet weakly as he screamed at Sokka. Sokka just started laughing at him as he felt the blood slowly stop. He looked back up at Jet as he kept laughing at him. He could see Jet was getting furious with him as he kept laughing. Jet quickly raised both of his swords to his left and was ready to finish Sokka. He began to swing them at Sokka.

Suddenly Sokka grabbed his sword and deflected the strike. After he blocked the blow he rolled under the swords, releasing the hook swords from his. He rolled behind Jet as the momentum of the strike carried him forward. Sokka then spun around on his knee behind Jet, and as he did he sliced the swords through the back of Jet's knees. Sokka looked as Jet's head snapped up into the air as he roared in pain.

Sokka stood up and looked down at his wound. The blood had stopped flowing from the wound. He looked down at Jet who had fell on all four like an animal. Sokka walked around Jet and looked down at him. Jet got up and tried to swing the swords at Sokka. Sokka knocked the swords away from Jet's hands with a swift kick. Jet looked up at him and with a smile on his face.

"Well played Sokka" Jet said looking at him.

Sokka just nodded at him and looked down at the blood on the floor. He threw his sword down on the ground out of Jet's reach. He walked back over to his pile and picked up his gun. He walked back over to Jet who was still sitting up. Jet looked at him and watched as he walked back up to him. Sokka looked down at him as Jet's blood began create a large pool around him.

"What now?" Jet asked looking at him.

"Well first off, if you had been smarter you would have seen you missed my vitals. Second I'm sending you to hell" Sokka said raising his gun to Jet's head.

Jet just smiled as he looked down the barrel of the gun. Sokka looked at him and closed his eyes briefly. He saw images of Aang flow through his head. When he opened his eyes Jet could see that anger and hatred flowed out of his eyes, and it was all directed at him.

Sokka lowered the gun and fired a shot into Jet's gut. He watched as rolled to his left and gripped his gut. Sokka kicked him over onto his back and looked down at him. "You deserve every piece of lead in this fucking gun…and I'm going to give them too you" Sokka growled at him.

Sokka fired more rounds into Jet. Rounds struck him in the arms, legs, and in his gut. Sokka knew he had one round left in the gun. He pulled the gun back and looked down at Jet who was moaning from the pain. Sokka walked back over to his sword and picked it up. He walked back over to Jet who weakly looked at him.

"What are you going to do with that?" Jet said very weakly.

"This is to make sure you don't take something to hell with you" Sokka said looking at the sword. After he did that he moved a few locks of stray hair away from his face.

Sokka held the sword with both hands while he still held his gun. He spun the blade around and quickly stabbed it downward. He stabbed the sword down into Jet's groin and twisted it. He knew he had removed Jet's penis and testacies. Even as weak as he was Jet still managed to scream and scream louder when Sokka twisted the blade. His head slammed backwards onto the wood floor. He looked back up at Sokka who released the sword.

"That was for Toph, and this is for Aang" Sokka said as he raised his pistol.

Sokka fired the last bullet in the gun into Jet's head. He watched as the bullet entered into Jet's head under his jaw. He then saw the blood spray out of the top of Jet's head, and all over the ground. He looked down at Jet's lifeless body that was full of bullet holes, and had a sword stabbed in it. Sokka took a few breaths and loosened up. He was shaking as he was coming down from his adrenaline high.

He waked back over to his pile of clothes. He ejected the clip out of the gun and loaded his last one. He picked up his body armor and put it back on. After he did that he placed his shirt on over the armor, and then he picked his bandanna back up. He stopped and looked at it and then back to Jet. He walked back over to Jet's dead body. He looked down at the lifeless face of Jet. The right eye of Jet was bulged out because the bullet passed right under it. Sokka dropped the bandana onto Jet's chest and walked out of the room.

"Rest in peace Aang and Toph" he said as he picked up his AK-47 and walked back up the steps to the main house.


	15. Chapter 14

**Well it's the last chapter of the story. i chose not to wright an epilogue and just end it with this chapter. it's the finally to make everyone happy. i hope y'all have enjoyed it and i hope y'all com back for the next one i wright. i just have to figure out what i'm going to right and i don't know what i'm doing yet but i'll have something with in a month. i want to thank all of the Anonomys Reviewers for their support as well as daveshan,XxrealityxX, Roots207, and my sister for sticking in there till the end. Also i want to thank all of those i didn't mention y'all mean a lot to me as well its the last chapter so please R&R and tell me what you thought of the hole thing. Thanks for the love and support**

**Rated M for: Graphic violence, strong language including sexual dialogue, and strong sexual content including rape.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or the makes ant types of cars mentioned in this story**

**Chapter 14**

**Final Battle Part Two:**

**Fall of The Fire Lord**

_**(After Sokka left Zuko and Katara Thirty Minuets Ago)**_

Zuko and Katara ran up the steps that led to the second floor. When they got to the top they had their guns up and at the ready as they walked into the hallway. They saw men were held up protecting a door at the end of the hallway. Zuko knew that's where Ozai was hiding at. He looked at Katara who had her gun pointed at the end of the hallway. He could see she was searching for Azula.

"Where is she?" Katara asked with a determined.

"Not sure, but let's take these guys out. They are the last of the fighting force" Zuko said looking at her.

Katara nodded and the started opening fire on the men. Zuko helped her by shooting at the men as well. Zuko and Katara bound from doorframe to doorframe keeping cover as they went. They had made their way to with in thirty feet of the men. They had only killed four of the ten men who were protecting the door.

Katara had her back to a door as she reloaded her gun. She ejected the empty clip of her rifle and searched for another. She couldn't find one, so she looked over at Zuko who was behind a pillar. He looked back at her as she motioned she was out. Zuko looked at her and took his last clip and tossed it to her. She caught it and looked back at him as he took out his sawed off shotgun.

Katara had just got the rifle reloaded when suddenly, she felt a pair of hands grab her. She was pulled into the room she was standing in front of with blinding speed. She looked back to see that Zuko had seen this. She watched as he rolled across the ground to the door. He stopped inside of the door when he saw who it was. Katara felt herself land on the ground with a hard thud. She looked up to see who had grabbed her, and when she saw who it was she had mixed emotions.

Azula was standing over her looking down at her. Katara stood up and looked at her eye to eye. She then looked back at Zuko who was still in the doorframe. "Go get Ozai babe, I've got this" Katara's voice full of intent.

"Are you sure?" Zuko asked

"Yes" Katara said never taking his eyes off of Azula.

"Be careful" Zuko said as he closed the door.

Zuko turned back around to look down the hall at the door. He raised his shotgun up and shot a man who had his head out. He pumped the action of the gun and looked back down. There were now only about five men between him and Ozai. Zuko took his .45 out of his hip holster and held it in his left hand. He put his back to the wall and closed his eyes.

"_Stay strong Zuko, be yourself no matter what" _Ursa's voice floated into his head.

"_We can do it, together" _The Blue Spirit's voice said after he heard Ursa's voice.

Zuko's eyes opened and all he saw was red. Nothing was going to stop him from getting to Ozai. Not even the devil himself could stop him, he was a man on a mission. Zuko stepped out from cover and walked down the hallway. He walked towards the men who were behind cover. He shot the first man he saw with his shotgun. After he did that he tossed his shotgun up and pumped it with his hand. He raised his .45 to a man who had stood up to face him. Zuko shot the man in the head with the gun. Suddenly Zuko took five bullets to the chest causing him to fall down.

Landing on the ground with a hard thud, he quickly scurried to a pillar and hid behind it. He heard the man yelling as he advanced on Zuko's position. Zuko raised both of his guns so they were next to his head. Suddenly he busted from cover and landed on his side with the guns pointed at the man. He fired a shot from each gun into the man's chest. He watched as the man fell to the ground with blood squirting out of the wounds.

Zuko stood up and looked as the last two men walked out of cover. They had their hands raised and they were surrendering to Zuko. He walked up to them and looked as the two men got down on their knees and placed their hands behind their head. Suddenly Zuko raised his .45 and executed both of them on the spot with two quick shots to the head for each of them. He looked down at them as they fell to his dead. He then tossed his shotgun to the side and moved Iroh's 1911 to be behind his armor. He then looked at the door that held his father. He slowly reached his hand out and grabbed the door knob. Just as he did he took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves.

_**(During the gunfight in the hallway)**_

"Be careful" Zuko's voice came into Katara's ears.

After she heard his voice she then heard the door close. Katara was left in a dimly lit room with Azula. She stared at the person who murdered Toph after she took part in raping her. Katara watched as Azula was about to say something to her. She didn't give her a chance to say anything she just attacked.

Katara struck Azula swiftly and quickly across her face with the butt of the AK-47. She then threw the gun down and kicked her hard in the gut. She let the training that her father had taught her years ago take over. She was going to enjoy taking Azula's life with her bare hands. She looked as Azula tried to regain her footing from the blow she had given her.

Azula looked up as Katara had jumped into the air. She could see her fist was cocked back. The next thing Azula saw was Katara's fist connect with a powerful strike across her face. This caused her to stagger backwards and she looked up as Katara came at her. She watched as she spun around to give Azula a roundhouse kick. This time Azula saw it coming.

Katara's eyes went wide when Azula caught her leg. Suddenly Azula flipped her backwards and onto the ground. She landed on the ground but just before she did, she managed to tuck herself into a ball. She rolled across the ground and slammed into the wall. Then she heard it, silence. Suddenly just two gunshots rang out and then silence again. She looked over at Azula who was walking up to her. She sat up on her knees and looked up as Azula kicked at her.

Katara caught her foot just like Azula had to her. Slowly she stood up causing Azula to hop backwards with each foot gained on her. Suddenly Azula took the moment during her hopping to spin kick Katara across the face. This caused them both to fall to the ground with a loud thud. Azula recovered quicker and was on her feet in seconds. She looked down at Katara who was rested on her forearms. She looked back up at Azula who smiled at her and motioned her hands telling her to try her best and bring it on.

Katara stood up weakly and staggered a little bit. She shook her head to try to get her focus back. Her vision was starting to go hazy from the strike she had just received from Azula. She looked back at Azula who came at her again. As she got closer suddenly she gave her an uppercut that connected with Katara's jaw. The impact sent Katara reeling backwards into the wall , slamming into it hard. Azula walked up to Katara and pulled her up by her hair. As soon as she was pulled up Katara struck like s cobra.

She grabbed Azula's shoulder and jammed her thumb deep into Azula's wound. Blood gushed out of the wound and all over Katara's thumb and down her hand. Azula screamed in pain as Katara got to her feet. Katara removed her thumb and then began to hammer her fist into the wounded shoulder hard. With each strike she caused more and more blood to gush out. She then kicked Azula in the chest and knocked her backwards into a pillar. As soon as Azula had slammed against the pillar Katara took her pistol out of its holster.

Azula looked up and saw the pistol in Katara's hand. "GO AHEAD SHOOT ME! FUCKING DO IT! I DID THIS ALL SO DADDY WOULD THINK I'M THE BEST! I HAD A HAND IN RAPING AND MURDERING YOUR FRIEND. IT WAS TO PROVE TO DADDY I CAN BE A FIRE LORD!" Azula screamed at Katara. Her eyes were full of fear and sadness.

Katara looked at Azula and Katara saw it. Azula was broken, she was screaming and crying tears rolling down her face. Katara looked at her and she began to feel sorry for Azula. She slowly lowered her pistol. Azula just looked at her as the gun lowered from her head. She looked up at Katara who started to walk away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Azula said confused.

"You don't deserve to die like this. Toph didn't deserve to die the way she did but I'm not going to do this to you" Katara said walking away.

Suddenly a gunshot rang out and Katara screamed in pain. She fell to the ground and looked down at her calf. The bullet missed the bone but had ripped through the muscle. She looked up to see Azula holding a still smoking gun.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance" Azula cackled with a cruel smile on her face to go along with it.

Katara raised her gun and fired at Azula. Azula fired back just as fast at her. Bullets struck both Katara and Azula in the chest. Azula tumbled backwards as she did she crashed to her side. Azula coughed and gagged as blood boiled out of her mouth and squirted from her chest on to the floor. She looked over at Katara to see her rip her shirt off. She then took the strips and tied them around the wound in her leg. She saw Azula's eyes widen when she was the body armor on Katara. Katara pulled the bullets out of the vest and threw them on the floor.

Azula coughed one last time causing blood to spray across the floor. Katara looked at her as she died she felt sorry for her. Azula had been used as nothing more then a pawn in a fight against good. She began to tear up. She wasn't crying because she killed Azula of that she felt bad for her. She was crying because she had got her revenge, and Toph and Aang had been avenged. She sat her head back against the wall her back was against. She also cried so she could release all the anger and hatred that had been bottled up in her. Suddenly a man walked in and looked down her.

_**(Zuko's fight)**_

Zuko gripped the doorknob to the room and turned it. He took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. He opened the door and kept his gun up and ready. He ran in and raised his gun up and looked as he was looking at a gun too. He looked to see Ozai standing before him with a sawed off shotgun pointed at him. Both looked at each other for a few seconds not saying any thing.

"So The Blue Spirit has finally comes for me. I should be honored" Ozai said looking at him.

"No, you should be terrified" Zuko said in a deep and gruff voice.

"Nobody has been able to figure out who you are" Ozai said looking at him.

Zuko looked at him through the mask. He looked down and then back to Ozai. Slowly he looked to his left and let out a sigh. He reached up and pulled the mask off of his face. He dropped it to the ground and looked at it as it fell. Slowly he turned his head back to face Ozai.

Ozai's eyes were wide open when he saw who was standing in front of him. He was looking at Zuko and he couldn't believe it. His son was The Blue Spirit. The one man who was causing so much trouble for him and his business was Zuko. Both stood in silence for a few more seconds.

"You do got some balls" Ozai said with a smile.

"Why the fuck did you kill me mother?" Zuko growled as he and Ozai started walking around the desk.

"Business, she wanted to turn me into the feds as simple as that" Ozai said with a deep smile.

Zuko looked at Ozai and snarled at him as he began to laugh. Suddenly the sound of a gunshot and Katara's scream caught Zuko's attention. He looked when he heard Azula start screaming and then more gun shots. Ozai seized the moment and pulled both triggers of the sawed off shotgun.

The force of both shells knocked the air out of Zuko's lungs. He tumbled to the ground hard as he gasped to regain the air in his lungs. His gun fell free from his hand and it clattered to the ground. Zuko gripped his chest, trying to banish the pain and regain the air he coughed for. He rolled over and reached for his pistol. Just as his hand got to the pistol Ozai's foot came down on his hand stopping him from grabbing the gun. Zuko looked up at Ozai as he bent down and took Zuko's pistol in his hand.

Zuko looked up as the pistol was pointed at him. He stared on helplessly as Ozai held Zuko's gun in hand and pointed at his head. Zuko's right hand was pinned underneath Ozai's hand and he could feel the bones beginning to pop and crack under the weight. He ignored the pain and focused on Ozai who was just smiling cruelly at him.

"You could've been something if you had just come back" Ozai said looking at him.

"I AM SOMETHING, TO MY WIFE AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS. WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU THINK I WOULD COME BACK? YOU BURNED MY FACE BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO JOIN YOU WHEN I WAS YOUNGER. I WOULD NEVER JOIN YOU THAT FUCKING SIMPLE" Zuko screamed at Ozai.

"YOU COULD FUCKING HAVE ANYTHING" Ozai roared at Zuko

"FUCK YOU OZAI" Zuko bellowed in a deep and defiant tone.

Ozai stepped his foot harder onto Zuko's hand causing Zuko to scream in pain. He watched as Zuko reached over to try to remove his foot from his hand. He gave Zuko a swift kick to the gut making him gasp in pain from the strike. Ozai just looked down at Zuko who was trying to get free from Ozai's crushing foot.

"Ozai" a voice from behind came to Ozai's ears.

He turned and looked to see who just said his voice. Standing before him he saw Iroh standing there with a pistol pointed at him. Behind him was the man known as Wolf Tail and a woman in his arms. Ozai knew it was Zuko's wife, he recognized her from the funeral of his wife. Ozai turned the gun in his hand from Zuko and pointed it at Iroh.

"Is this what you always wanted? Your wife and Azula are dead your family is gone. You are alone now" Iroh said looking at him trying to make sense to Ozai.

"Azula failed me to many times, she didn't deserve to be the Fire Lord" Ozai said looking at him.

"SHE WAS YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER. HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT HER? NOW YOU WOULD KILL YOUR ONLY SON?" Iroh bellowed at Ozai.

"No, this isn't my son it's The Blue Spirit. This will be the end of The Blue Spirit" Ozai snarled at him.

"NOOO" Ozai heard Zuko's voice bellow from below him.

Ozai slowly turned his head to Zuko. His eyes went wide when he saw Zuko holding a gun. The gun was a Colt 1911 and it was pointed right at him. Time slowly ticked by as Ozai brought the gun in his hand around to face Zuko.

"It's the end of the Fire Lord" Zuko said in a calm but firm voice.

He squeezed the trigger of the 1911 and he never heard the shot. He watched as the bullet tore threw Ozai's throat. Blood shot out of the back of Ozai's neck and painted the wall behind him as the bullet tore into the wall. Blood squirted and gushed from Ozai's neck and throat as he fell backwards. Zuko watched as he landed on the ground with a hard thud. He watched as Ozai's nerves caused him to twitch and then die. Zuko slowly stood up and kept his gun trained on Ozai just incase.

Zuko finally got to his feet and looked down at Ozai. Ozai's face was frozen in a state of shock and terror. Blood still flowed out of the wound adding more blood to the pool around Ozai's head. He then closed his eyes just long enough to get a quick flash. He saw his mother and The Blue Spirit standing before him.

"_I love you my son. I'll be waiting for you" _Ursa's said to him with a soft and loving smile.

"_Well done. I'm no longer needed" _The Blue Spirit said to him. He then felt a soothing peace come over him as the spirit left him.

Zuko looked back over as Katara hobbled over to him. He walked over and caught her as she almost fell. He looked down at the wound on her leg and then back to her. He gave her a kiss and held her close to him in a loving embrace. He looked as Sokka and Iroh walked up to him. He glanced back at Ozai's body on the ground near them.

"What now?" Iroh asked.

"I'm going home, after we go to the hospital and get fixed up" Zuko said looking at him.

"Wait won't the police be after us?" Sokka asked looking at Iroh.

"I can handle that" Iroh said looking at him.

Zuko bent down and picked up The Blue Spirit mask. He looked at it and then back to everyone else around him. He turned around and rested the mask against the computer on Ozai's desk. The mask looked back at him as he turned around and picked up Katara. He carried her out of the room so she wouldn't use her leg. The mask rested on the desk and Zuko gave it one last look as he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Iroh stood in front of the mansion as cop cars and ambulances were gathered around. A collection of news crews had also gathered around the mansion. They were snapping photos and recording footage for their work. Iroh walked up to them and as soon as he got close they attacked him with questions.<p>

"Chief Iroh, Chief Iroh did The Blue Spirit and Wolf Tail have something to do with this?" one asked him.

"Is it true that Don Ozai was the supposed Fire Lord, and your brother?" another one called over the shouting.

"People, people please listen closely" Iroh started as he raised his hands. He looked on as everyone quieted down. "Yes Don Ozai is the Fire Lord and my brother, I'm not proud of that fact. Second The Blue Spirit and Wolf Tail along with a third named The Painted Lady launched this attack. The three of them successfully took down Ozai and his associates. The three of them were part of my personal task force to get the Fire Lord and clean up the streets the way the police never could.

"A vigilante is defined as a man or a group of people, who either have been given permission by the police to act out side of the law. It is also defined as any one who doesn't have permission to clean up the streets. I kept it to myself and told no one else about it. I should have told it to the mayor and I didn't, I broke proper procedure. So because of that, I am stepping down from the force. I will finish this month up and I will retire from the force. That is all for now, no more questions" Iroh said walking away.

_**(Three months later)**_

Zuko laid in bed and snored loudly as he laid comfortably on the mattress. Katara wasn't with him in the bed, she was in their bathroom sitting on the sink counter. She waited impatiently as she stared at a pregnancy test. She was wearing her tang top and her underwear. She stared at the test in her hand and the waiting was killing her. She looked at it closely.

Suddenly she watched as two pink lines appeared next to each other. They were going the same direction. She gasped when she saw that. Her hands went over her mouth as she saw that to keep her self from screaming. She began to cry tears of joy when she looked at it. She then remembered the last time her and Zuko made love and it was just before the fight with Ozai. She realized then she had been pregnant for three months. She was just happy that she was caring Zuko's child.

She opened the bathroom door and looked down at Zuko. He still snored loudly as he laid in bed. He looked so peaceful as he slept in the bed. She crawled back into bed with him and nuzzled next to him. She nuzzled her chin into the nape of his neck. She kissed him lightly on his neck and rubbed his chest with her hand. She looked at him as he stirred and rolled to look at her. She smiled as he looked into her eyes. She leaned up and kissed him softly as he looked at her.

"Good morning beautiful" Zuko said with a smile at her.

"Good morning daddy" she said with a smile at him.

Zuko laughed at her new pet name for him. He pulled her close and held her tightly in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and thought about his new pet name. Suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks. He shot up in the bed and looked at her wide eyed. She just smiled at him and nodded with a smile. He pulled her to him and held her tightly in a loving embrace. A lone tear came down from the side of his face and dripped onto her. He then reached down and rubbed her belly softly.

"I'm going to be a father?" he said in a soft voice.

"Yes and we will be the best parents in the world I promise you that" Katara said with a cheerful smile to him.

They pulled each other close into each other's loving embrace. Seconds seemed to sneak by as they held onto each other. They pulled back from each other and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you Zuko" Katara said with a tearful smile

"I love you too Katara" Zuko said as he kissed her.


End file.
